Espacio eterno
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Perdido en aquel mundo lleno de muerte y destrucción, busca desesperado el camino de regreso a su hogar, a su mundo, a su hermano. Una busqueda que lo llevará a encontrar algo que jamás imaginó... ¡Inserto 1 UP! incest, insinuación de lemon. Post cap 15.
1. Camellos por el ojo de una aguja

**IMPORTANTE DETALLE: Este fic es posterior a la serie y anterior a la película. Ojo con todos los spoliers.**

**Prólogo. **

"**Camellos por el ojo de una aguja."**

Ed's POV

Han pasado 15 meses desde que desperté en este mundo. He viajado a lo largo y ancho del continente (que llaman Europa) ganándome la vida como científico, farmacéutico, orador, químico y físico. Es increíble cuantas cosas sabe realmente un alquimista…

Ya visité a Ovrille, al norteamericano que salía en el documento que le mostré a Papá antes de salir de Munich, e incluso al tal Einstein… Con pesar y dolor veo que nadie puede ayudarme… La Puerta y la Alquimia son para ellos imaginaciones y magias que no tienen sentido. Tristemente, tienen razón. En este mundo, mi especialidad es un sueño.

Viajé a Londres, París, Moscú, Madrid y tantas otras ciudades. Ahora he pensado incluso ir a Norteamérica… Quise ir a Berlín, pero es poco lo que quedó de esa ciudad con el término de lo que llamaron "la Gran Guerra". He aprendido otros idiomas, y muchas cosas nuevas que en mi mundo nunca hubiera imaginado. Las palabras de Papá cada vez resuenan con más fuerza en mi cabeza… _Como no puedes usar la alquimia, usarás las máquinas._ La denominada tecnología…

En este momento voy en tren, pero ni siquiera recuerdo hacia donde me dirijo. En momentos como estos, cuando veo el mar y el cielo, cuando los árboles me recuerdan Rizenbul, cuando los gritos de los niños llegan a mis oídos… solo quiero estar con mi hermano… con Al… y las ganas de llorar me llenan con dolorosa insistencia, recordándome a cada momento que nunca podré verlo de nuevo… Recordándome que nunca sabré si la transmutación realmente fue exitosa o no… Daría lo que fuera por verlo… por saber que está bien…

Pero debo resistir… Ya una vez pude volver… pude cruzar la puerta y volver a su lado… Necesito creer que en alguna parte de este mundo lleno de guerras y muerte, la Puerta está esperándome, aguardando con sus miles de ojos violetas… Solo para mí… solo para que yo vuelva.


	2. Tras la Luz

**jueves, 14 de octubre de 2004**

**Disclamer: FMA no me pertenece. Si los personajes originales que aparecen. **

**Notas: mi primer fic de FMA, espero poder llevarlo a buen puerto **

**Disculpas: lamento la falta de indicadores de inicio de dialogo, pero el editor me los borra.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1.**

"**Tras la luz"**

Nuevamente una ciudad de edificios a medio construir, de comida a precios impagables por lo pobladores pobres y golpeados por la guerra, llena de heridos y niños llorando en las calles.

Era una ciudad patética. Un pueblo a punto de morir. Una visión desoladora que se repetía frente a los ojos del rubio alquimista con tanta frecuencia que comenzaba a pensar que los recuerdos del tranquilo Rizenbul, de la belleza de Central o las apacibles calles del pueblo de Izumi-sensei eran solo sueños imposibles.

**V**olveré… encontraré la Puerta –se repetía mientras caminaba –Este no es mi mundo… tengo un hermano, Alphonse Elric… tengo una mejor amiga, Winly Rockbell, soy un Alquimista Nacional, mi brazo derecho y pierna izquierda son automails, mi maestra se llama Izumi… Encontraré la Puerta… este no es mi mundo…

Con la mirada un poco perdida, y pasos errantes, Ed llegó a una vieja taberna. El viaje había sido extenuante y necesitaba con urgencia un baño y una cama cómoda…

La esperanza de volver poco a poco se esfumaba. Nunca había imaginado lo difícil que sería mantener la firmeza en ese mundo en donde la muerte rondaba con grosera libertad.

Pesadamente se sentó en una mesa vacía y pidió un gran vaso de jugo y un plato fuerte que tuviera carne. Su plato estuvo en 10 minutos y lo comió con lentitud y pereza.

**¿H**as oído lo de Lyon? –dijo un hombre a su compañero, ubicados en la mesa contigua.

**¿E**so de la luz que cayó del cielo, claro que si¡todos lo saben!

**¿Y** tú qué crees? Yo pienso que fue una señal del cielo. Dicen que desde ese día hay un ángel rondando Lyon, que cura a los enfermos con aparatos extraños y que sabe más que cualquier científico.

**D**icen también que usa una cosa que produce una luz muy extraña… Y que se refugia en el bosque…

**Q**uizás vaya a Lyon… estoy cansado de esta ciudad y de las consecuencias de la guerra. Mi esposa y yo creemos que es una señal divina…

El hombre que escuchaba asintió en silencio, sopesando la posibilidad de partir también, sin embargo no sabían que alguien ya se había decidido, y era cierto rubio de baja estatura, cuyas manos temblaban de antelación, pensando que, al igual que con la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal, una pista definitivamente había caído en sus manos.

Un ángel que caminaba… que curaba… Todo eso le sonaba extrañamente conocido a lo que los pobladores comentaban sobre el doctor Marco. Luces extrañas… aparatos y por sobre todo, conocimientos… él mismo había comprobado que sus conocimientos de alquimista le habían servido en una infinidad de cosas en aquel mundo, por lo que la posibilidad de que fuera… de que fuera…

Podría ser…

Aún no era de noche, y el último tren no había partido todavía. Las posibilidades de llegar a Lyon antes del mediodía eran muy altas.

* * *

**¿T**ú que crees _Athena_?

**"C**iertamente las posibilidades son casi cero"

**G**racias por el ánimo.

**"C**uando quieras que te mienta a la hora de responder, sé amable y avísame."

**Cl**aro, claro… ¿Ha habido cambios?

**"N**ada hasta ahora¿en serio crees eso que dicen los libros?"

**E**n una situación como esta, estoy dispuesta a creer en todo. Todo con tal de volver…

Un silencio pesado se formó en la habitación circular y metálica.

**¿C**ómo estamos de combustible?

**"S**uficiente para 7 años más"

**¿C**omida?

**"S**uficiente para 13 meses con dos comidas diarias"

**¿B**arreras?

**"A**ctivadas. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí…"

**C**asi, querrás decir…

**"B**ueno, si no se te hubiera ocurrido arreglar ese ventilador ni haber dado la aspirina a la pequeña que lloraba, nadie sabría realmente que estamos aquí"

**…A** veces ser bueno es un problema.

**"N**o me plantees problemas morales, sabes que colapso con esos dilemas"

**L**o sé… -suspiró tristemente y lanzó hacia atrás su melena roja y caótica –lo sé… Volveré, encontraré las coordenadas –comenzó a decir mirando el techo –este no es mi mundo, tengo una familia que me espera… tengo un amigo, John Winston, a quien reportar muerto, soy una importante científica de la NASA, tengo una supercomputadora de IA conmigo, un transbordador de última generación llamado Zeus… Encontraré las coordenadas, este no es mi mundo….

* * *

Después de muchas dificultades, el boleto estaba en sus manos. Un asiento junto a la ventana, al final del vagón, con vista a los vastos maizales que comenzaban a renacer después de meses de inactividad y bombardeo.

Edward miraba sin ver realmente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de expectación y de teorías. ¿Qué podían ser esos "aparatos extraños"¿y quién sería el supuesto ángel¿sería realmente un alquimista¿le ayudaría a volver a su mundo?.

Las preguntas y las esperanzas se agolpaban en su pecho después de haberlas olvidado durante un par de semanas. Por fin una nueva oportunidad. Tenía que comprobar si era o no factible antes de abandonar todo intento… Ese podía ser el definitivo.

Cuando hizo su llegada, Ed se encontró con una ciudad floreciente y renovada. Sus reconstrucciones estaban mucho más avanzadas que las de otras ciudades cercanas o más grandes y la gente se veía considerablemente más feliz. Muchos turistas e interesados habían llegado de todas partes de Francia para saber sobre el supuesto milagro de la pequeña que había perdido el dolor de un momento a otro, luego que una desconocida de ropas extrañas le diera algo.

Podía ser una casualidad, así como un verdadero suceso extraño. Estando en época de post-guerra no era extraño que diversas personas, motivadas por los más dispares objetivos, se hicieran pasar por santos, Enviados de Dios y tantas otras cosas. De hecho, hacía poco había oído que en Estados Unidos, al otro lado del gran mar, una mujer se había hecho llamar La Santa Magdala, haciendo milagros por todos lados, formando una guerrilla llamada "los Cruzados" quienes mataban y robaban en nombre de su Santa.

**Pero** podría ser…

Necesitaba urgentemente tener una razón para continuar con su viaje. Había salido hacía más de 3 años de la casa de su padre con la firme convicción de encontrar el camino de vuelta… pero sus esperanzas se habían vuelto débiles en poco tiempo al ver que la tecnología avanzaba mucho más lento que la alquimia, y que aún nadie era capaz de decirle, siquiera, cuando una máquina se elevaría hasta el cielo infinito.

Armándose nuevamente de paciencia, comenzó a investigar. Una aparición por aquí, otra por all� que le vieron en el bosque, que solo a veces aparece en la ciudad. Datos aislados y poco recientes, cambiantes y desvirtuados.

**Jugo** de naranja por favor –dijo con la cabeza baja, cansado de tanto buscar y de no encontrar nada.

**¿Aún** no encuentra lo que busca? –le preguntó el tabernero con voz tranquila.

**No… **-respondió desganado mientras aferraba su mano izquierda al vaso helado –Aún no…

**¿Y **puedo preguntar que busca, parece muy importante…

**Busco** al famoso ángel del que todos hablan… Necesito encontrarle con urgencia…

**Dicen** que en la entrada del bosque que está a medio día de aquí se le puede encontrar. Los viajeros dicen que extrañas luces han salido de los claros, y que a veces un ruido como el ronquido de un monstruo gigante resuena por todos lados. Incluso aquí se ha escuchado, es como un trueno…

**¿Un** trueno?

**Hace** ya varios meses, el cielo se partió en dos, y una bola de fuego cayó, sin incendiar nada, sin destruir nada. Todos le vimos… incluso los pequeños poblados a un día de camino pudieron ver como el cielo de abría y dejaba caer esa cosa enorme y brillante… En ese lugar vive una mujer y su familia… es una curandera. Algunos pobladores y ancianos sabían que existía, pero después de ese incidente, apareció algunas veces en la ciudad. Dicen que recuperó la juventud, otros dicen que tiene pactos con el demonio…

A cada palabra escuchada Ed sentía que debía encontrar a esa persona con más y más fuerza. Eran demasiados misterios juntos en una sola figura sumados a su propia ansiedad y deseos de volver.

**¿Hacia** dónde queda ese bosque?

* * *

**Dios… ¿**hasta cuando…?

**"¿Dios,** pensé que eras atea"

**…No** creo que le moleste que me acuerde de Él de vez en cuando.

**"Siempre** que hay problemas"

**Si** el único dios en el que realmente has creído no te ayuda en los problemas¿de qué te sirve recordarlo, es culpa suya por hacer a los humanos tan egoístas.

**"Tu** madre moriría si te oyera hablar así"

**De** hecho.

**"Lyon,** Francia, 1924, luna llena"

**…Estación** aeroespacial John Kennedy… océano pacífico norte, 15 de abril del año 2019… noche de luna llena… Athena…

**"Dime"**

**Mañana** iré por última vez al pueblo. A medianoche, si no encuentro nada digno de contarse, regresaré y probaremos el sistema de animación suspendida.

**"¿Dormirás?"**

**…Necesitamos** condiciones que podrían no darse en 100 años más… Mientras más energía tengamos de reserva estaremos mejor.

**"Mis registros** dicen que las condiciones que nos trajeron no se repetirán en… exactamente 103 años…."

**O sea,** que el único accidente cósmico que nos trajo es el que necesitamos para volver.

**"Sería extraño** esperar hasta el 2019 para volver al año 2019"

**Ciertamente **ni siquiera necesitaría volver… pero habría otra yo, y eso podría generar el famoso efecto espejo.

**"El día** que veas a tu gemelo, sin tenerlo, morirás. La teoría del espejo es aquella que indica que una persona y su yo de otro tiempo no pueden estar en la mismo momento tempo-espacial, ya que generarían un desequilibrio que acabaría con el tiempo mismo"

**¿Podría** el sistema aguantar 100 años?

**"Sabes que no**. Los avances tecnológicos y las grandes guerras no nos permitirían quedarnos aquí. Tendríamos que escondernos en un lugar como la antártica para pasar desapercibidos y mantener los sistemas en óptimas condiciones… Además de considerar que tendríamos que cruzar medio planeta para llegar…"

**…¿Acaso** voy a quedarme aquí para siempre…¿acaso…. La Puerta no existe realmente?

**"¿En caso** de existir qué harías¿crees que la coincidencia podría darse¿Qué alguien intentara abrir la Puerta en ese supuesto otro mundo?"

**¡El libro** lo dice! …Él lo dice…

La supercomputadora quedó en silencio. No estaba hecha para entender los sentimientos de los humanos, menos su sentido de supervivencia. Sabía que lo tenían y que ni siquiera la tecnología más avanzada había podido descrifrar sus misterios. Hombres, mujeres y niños que sobrevivían en las condiciones más adversas del mundo: ríos helados, campos de postguerra, las junglas húmedas, las montañas perdidas… Aunque su memoria era capaz de calcular rápidamente velocidad de partículas del tamaño de un átomo, la fuerza con la una supernova explotaba o la fuerza que la gravedad ejercía sobre cada roca de la tierra, era incapaz de entender el complicado sistema nervioso humano… La supuesta computadora perfecta… su única rival…

**"Científicamente** no está comprobado"

**…Lo sé**… pero podría ser… Dime que hay alguna posibilidad científica…

**"Ciertamente** la existencia del multiverso no ha sido comprobada…." –N/A: el multiverso es más conocido como las "realidades paralelas o mundos alternativos" – "por lo que podría ser posible que esta línea espacio-temporal se parta en una bifurcación que daría inicio a una nueva realidad paralela, idéntica en tiempo y mundo, pero diferente en situación socio-económica, tecnología y pensamiento teológico-político"

**Un mundo** diferente que corre a la par del nuestro…

**"En** palabras simples, eso"

La mujer contempló la amplia cabina y luego salió nuevamente al claro que se encontraba entre la arboleda. El cielo era mucho más claro que en su natal Inglaterra, aunque desde la estación espacial se veía un número similar de estrellas…

**Abuelo…** -murmuró pensando en aquel anciano simpático de ojos afables y carácter gruñón –Todo es posible si trabajamos duro ¿verdad?...

Suspirando, se aseguró que su arma estuviera lista y encendió su localizador. Sin satélites el rango que cubría no era mucho, pero dadas las circunstancias, no era mucho lo que ya le quedaba por conocer.

**Sistemas** de camuflaje activados…

La enorme nave blanco-plateada brilló por un momento y luego de reflejar la totalidad de su entorno, desapareció de la vista.

**Voy y** vuelvo Athena…

**"Cuidate"**

Caminando con tranquilidad, segura de que nada ni nadie rondaba esos parajes, se adentró por los árboles que rodeaban el lugar de su forzoso aterrizaje. Sus aparatos de comunicación y rastreo aún tenían cobertura en ese lugar, por lo que podía pasear con cierta calma.

**Extraño** el ruido…

Con pereza se sentó en una piedra y sacó su pequeño portátil. Afortunadamente no necesitaba satélites para hacerlo funcionar. Al menos podía dejar una bitácora en caso… de no volver nunca y encontrasen la nave en la siguiente centena de años…

_**Aún no podemos encontrar el camino de regreso. Los registros electrónicos de Athena indican que solo un accidente cósmico puede llevarnos de regreso y es aquél que nos trajo. Deberíamos esperar al año 2019 de esta línea temporal para volver al 2019 de mi propia línea temporal. Tememos que esto active el famoso Efecto Espejo, del cual jamás se ha tenido reporte. De todas formas, no sabemos si los sistemas de hibernación aguantarían hasta ese año, además de nuestra localización, lo que hace imposible una permanencia prolongada en este lugar, la Francia del 1920 en pleno período de post-guerra. Aún falta la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y todos sabemos que para Athena y para mi, mucho menos para Zeus, no es nada conveniente estar aquí en ese momento.**_

La luz verdosa de la pantalla de cristal líquido brillaba contra su cara, dando un aspecto tétrico a sus ojos, que parecían vacíos contra la oscuridad de la noche. Rápidamente tecleaba datos y observaba mapas y cartografías descargadas de la base de datos de Athena, observando el actual sistema de distribución mundial…

**¿Actual**¿debería llamar al conglomerado geo-político de los años 20 del siglo pasado _actual_?

El crujir de las ramas en su espalda la puso alerta. Sabía que podía ser otro de esos pobladores desesperados que buscaban al famoso "ángel" de quien tanto se hablaba… así como también podía ser un ladrón o un perro salvaje. Aguantando la respiración desvió los ojos hacia los lados, buscando alguna huella o pista. Una de sus manos continuó tecleando mientras la otra se deslizaba disimuladamente hacia el arma que tenía en el costado derecho… Claro era que su profesión era la ciencia y no el combate, pero las artes marciales y la defensa personal eran una tradición de su familia. Con el tiempo y el avance tecnológico, diversos tipos de armas se habían agregado a su lista de "utensilios aptos para patear el trasero de alguien", como los llamaba su abuelo.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon en su espalda, y ella esperó hasta el último momento. Solo entonces dejó caer su portátil y se levantó con un giro elegante, tomando con ambas manos su arma, buscando identificar rápidamente a su indeseable acompañante para poder apuntar con firmeza. Entonces lo vio. Un chico de altura media y contextura fuerte se acercaba a pasos erráticos, sin notar, al parecer, que se había movido. Su ropa se camuflaba bastante bien con el entorno, por lo que decidió hacer un disparo al aire y esconderse para esperar.

* * *

El bosque del que hablaba aquél tabernero quedaba a poco menos de medio día. Ciertamente en un vehículo arreglado por Winry, hubiera demorado dos horas menos…

**Winry…**

El sujeto que lo llevó en su destartalado camión se alejó rápidamente cuando bajó de la cabina. No faltaban los que pensaban que el bosque estaba embrujado.

El rubio caminó un par de pasos buscando algún sendero por donde entrar. El bosque se hallaba a unos 500 metros del camino mismo, y no se veían entradas regulares o pasajes que denotaran un tráfico continuo por el lugar.

_**Tiene** que haber algo… todos lo dicen, las pistas se pierden aquí…_

Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña, casi invisible senda que partía cerca del camino y se internaba en el bosque hacia la oscuridad. Sin dudarlo mucho, Ed comenzó a seguir la huella, iluminado únicamente con la luz de la luna llena que adornaba el cielo, cuidando sus costados y agudizando el oído.

La senda se dividía en múltiples caminos a todo su largo, pero la mayoría se veía con menor uso aún que el sendero principal, por lo que, haciendo gala de su raciocinio, Hagane decidió continuar hasta encontrar una desviación más marcada, que indicara un uso más o menos regular.

Un gruñido impaciente salió de sus labios al ver que el final del camino lo llevaba a un claro enorme, en donde no había nada de nada, sin embargo huellas frescas indicaban que alguien había caminado por ese lugar, y que se había alejado hacía pocos minutos. Su corazón comenzó a sentirse con fuerza en su pecho… una persona… una persona que podía ser el famoso "ángel", aquél que podría ayudarle a volver… un alquimista….

A pocos minutos de andar, vio una figura, al parecer una mujer, que se sentaba sobre una roca y miraba el cielo. ¿Sería ella?. Preparado para acercarse, esperó el momento adecuado, pero se sorprendió al ver que la persona que tenía en frente sacaba algo de su cinto y una extraña luz comenzaba a iluminar su cara… una luz verdosa y suave…

**E-esa luz**… -lleno de sorpresa y de ansias, Edward comenzó a avanzar sin cuidado alguno, logrando llamar la atención de la figura, quien rápidamente se dio vuelta e hizo un movimiento que el rubio no logró percibir. Al ver que no se detenía, la figura elevó las manos, en donde Ed vio un arma, y lanzó un disparo increíblemente ruidoso, que logró descolocarlo y cegarlo por un momento. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, la figura no estaba, pero la fuente de luz continuaba ahí. Corriendo llegó hasta la roca, sin atreverse a tocar el extraño instrumento. Nunca había visto nada igual en su vida. ¡Por favor si estás ahí necesito que salgas! –dijo cuando su ánimo comenzó a flaquear ¡Necesito hablar contigo¿eres un alquimista¿de dónde eres¿es cierto que sabes más que nadie y que puedes curar en un instante, por favor… -solo silencio –Soy… mi nombre es Edward Elric… tengo 18 años… soy alquimista… mi hermano y yo buscamos la Piedra Filosofal… y la encontramos… la obtuvimos… pero nos separamos y quiero volver con él…

Un ruido en su espalda lo alertó. Al voltear, vio a la mujer que había observado antes, aún con la extraña arma en las manos, pero sin reales intenciones de atacar.

**¿Cómo** dijiste que te llamabas?

Hagane meditó un poco las palabras. Aquella mujer hablaba con un claro inglés, pero algunas palabras tenían otra entonación.

**Elric…** Edward Elric…

**¿No** estás mintiendo?

**…¿Porqué** habría de hacerlo?

**¿Para** qué me buscas? –preguntó, rodeándolo y buscando alguna señal de peligro.

**Dicen que** tienes extraños conocimientos… y que tienes aparatos que lanzan luces raras.

**¿Y eso** porqué te interesa?

**…Porque** necesito volver a ver a mi hermano…

**¿Y qué tiene** que ver una cosa con la otra?

… ¿decir o no decir?. La mujer podía tacharlo de loco y abandonarlo a su suerte –_**o puede ser** a quien necesito…_ Porque vengo de otro mundo… del otro lado de La Puerta.

La pelirroja quedó estática en su lugar. Aquél joven decía ser un alquimista de apellido Elric y venir del otro lado de La Puerta.

**¿La…?** –en rápido gesto bajó el arma y tomó al rubio de la mano izquierda y haló de él. –Sígueme.

**Continuará. **


	3. Cuentacuentos

**Domingo, 06 de marzo de 2005**

**Capítulo 2.**

"**Cuentacuentos"**

"Si te mueves más de lo necesario te mataré ¿entiendes?" –exclamó rápidamente, sin dejar de jalar de su mano, mientras caminaban por el mismo sendero por el que Edward había llegado al claro vacío.

"¿Dónde vamos?" –preguntó varias veces, sin obtener respuesta. La chica de ropa extraña continuaba caminando sin voltear y sin soltar el arma que tenía en la mano. Por un momento pensó en intentar soltarse y exigir explicaciones, pero luego pensó que era su última oportunidad. Si no lograba con ella que, comprobadamente, tenía los extraños objetos de los que la gente hablaba, lo más seguro fuera que no pudiera volver. Por primera vez decidió esperar en vez de actuar, y dejarse llevar por las situaciones.

Cuando llegaron al claro, ella se detuvo y la luz de la luna los iluminó. Edward pudo ver que la chica no parecía mucho mayor que él, que era pelirroja y que tenía unos profundos ojos color miel oscuros. Vestía una especie de overol, parecido al que Winry usaba cuando trabajaba en los automail y botas como las de Mustang. A cada momento le parecía que ella podía ayudarle a volver. Todo parecía una semejanza a su mundo y a su gente.

"Empecemos otra vez" –dijo ella –"Dijiste llamarte…."

"Edward Elric."

"Y me buscas para…"

"Volver a mi mundo." –la chica lo miró insistentemente antes de bajar los ojos.

"Volver a tu mundo…"

"Vengo del otro lado de La Puerta… del mundo que rige la Alquimia en vez de la Tecnología… ¿Qué sabes de La Puerta?"

"…Nada… "-Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Nada?"

"…Yo también vengo de otro mundo…" -le dijo antes de cualquier reacción –"Pero no llegué a través de algo similar a una Puerta… ¿el nombre es literal?" –ante el silencio, ella se rascó la cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto nervioso y pensó –"A ver… es… ¿es una puerta, ¿con bisagras y todo eso?"

"…Si…"

"Yo vine a través de un túnel. Cuéntame sobre la puerta esa…"

El rubio guardó silencio. Si ella no sabía nada sobre la puerta, él no sabía nada sobre algún túnel. Era posible que no fuera una alquimista.

"Si no me cuentas no podré ayudarte."

"¿Y si no me puedes ayudar de todas maneras?"

Entre ambos se tensó un denso silencio. Ed solo quería alguien que le dijera que podía hacerlo volver y ella parecía distraída en la figura del rubio.

"Intentaré ayudarte. Si llegué por un lado… tiene que haber otro para salir… Y si logro una cosa, pues es posible que pueda llevarte a ti también, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿De dónde vienes?"

"Eso te lo responderé después… Cuéntame tu primero y yo te contaré después." –ya menos desconfiada y sonriendo se levantó y extendió la mano izquierda –"Soy Angelina."

Hagane finalmente cedió a esa vocecita en su cabeza que decía que no había peligro en esa chica y le dio la mano.

"Edward."

"Bien Edward… creo que hablaremos por largo rato…"

El sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Durante algunos momentos pensó por donde empezar a contar, y finalmente decidió que el principio de todo era lo ideal: su nacimiento en Rizenbul, el abandono de su padre y la muerte de su madre. Sin querer se vio hablando de Pinako-baasan y Winry, de su hermano Alphonse, de lo culpable que se sentía por haberlo dejado en una armadura, le mostró su implante y le explicó su funcionamiento. Después habló de su sensei, de sus enseñanzas, del duro entrenamiento y del amor de madre que ella les prodigaba. Más tarde habló de su examen como Alquimista Nacional, de sus investigaciones, de Roy Mustang, de Armstrong y sus aventuras. Roze, Cornello, Nina y tantos otros personajes aparecieron en su relato, que se extendía mientras la luna viajaba por el cielo. Obedeciendo a su doloroso impulso de tener a alguien cercano o parecido a él, Ed contó hasta el más mínimo detalle de la creación de la piedra, de su padre, de Dante y los 7 Homúnculos: su nacimiento, desarrollo, habilidades y debilidades, la manera como destruirlos y su utilidad. Finalmente dio un suspiro y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

"Y llegué aquí…" -terminó con un susurro frustrado. Si hubiera levantado los ojos, hubiera visto que Angelina también dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, mientras le miraba con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa en la cara. Rápidamente ambos se limpiaron las caras y entonces enfrentaron miradas nuevamente.

"Ciertamente una historia reveladora."

"¿Y tú?" –le dijo sin esperar a saber si ella creía o no en su relato.

"Yo…" -y se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo. –"Está haciendo frío… ¿te parece si entramos?"

"¿Entrar, ¿dónde?"

Angelina se puso de pie y sacó un pequeño aparato que tenía un botón y era tan pequeño que le cabía en la mano.

"Desactiva el camuflaje Athena por favor."

Con un ruido sordo que Edward no pudo identificar, una luz cegadora comenzó a aparecer. Antes de quedar ciego del todo, logró vislumbrar una enorme estructura que parecía reflejar la naciente luz del sol.

"Yo, Edward Elric… vengo del futuro…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Por favor Al…"

"Tengo que intentarlo Winry. Si no lo hago quizás nunca vuelva a ver a mi hermano."

"¡Pero no sabemos que pasó con Ed!"

"Entonces encontraré a alguien que me lo diga"

La rubia miró con aprehensión al menor de los Elric. Los años habían pasado favorablemente en Alphonse, convirtiéndolo en un atractivo joven de dulce mirada opacada de tanto en tanto por el recuerdo latente y doloroso de un pasado que no recordaba del todo y de un hermano que guardaba en su corazón desde el día que desapareció.

"Ya perdí a Mamá y no pude hacer nada… pero Mamá murió y Ed no está muerto…"

"¡No lo sabemos!"

"¡Yo lo sé!"

Winry lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como fue capaz de ejercer. Apoyó su cabeza llorosa sobre el pecho firme de Al rogándole que dejara la idea del nuevo viaje que iba a emprender ahora que su entrenamiento estaba completo.

"Los Alquimistas Nacionales ya no existen… solo son soldados, un ejército a las órdenes del gobierno… La biblioteca ahora es secreto de estado… No puedo tener acceso a los libros que mi hermano consultaba… Se dice que muchos documentos fueron destruidos…"

"¿Entonces como piensas encontrar a Ed si no tienes por donde empezar?"

"Porque Izumi-sensei me dijo a quien buscar."

La rubia mecánica supo entonces que ya no había como detener al joven alquimista.

"Entonces…"

"No me quiso decir mucho… solo me dijo que sabía qué había pasado con mi hermano…"

"…_Ira… _Al…"

El muchacho bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. No quería abandonar a Winry, su nueva hermana, pero buscar a Edward era algo que iba más allá de todo razonamiento.

"Sé que cuando lo encuentre todas las preguntas estarán resueltas Winry. –pesadamente se dejó caer sobre el sillón que estaba junto a ellos –Todos los sueños, todas las dudas… Y estaremos juntos de nuevo…"

Rockbell guardó silencio mientras lo observaba. Los recuerdos de aquellos años y todo el trabajo duro eran el pago por aquél nuevo cuerpo… No se atrevía a devolver a Al esas memorias y dolores.

"¿Cuándo piensas partir?" –preguntó en un susurro.

"En un par de días. Prepararé lo necesario… no será mucho."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante largos instantes con las cabezas llenas de pensamientos.

Pinako entró en la sala en ese momento. Había oído claramente la conversación y sabía tan bien como si nieta que era inútil intentar disuadir a Alphonse de no llevar a cabo sus planes.

"La cena está lista –anunció, con su pipa en la mano y exhalando el humo del tabaco. Los muchachos asintieron y fueron hacia la mesa, en donde comieron en silencio." –Este viaje será distinto Alphonse –dijo la anciana de pronto, sorprendiéndolo –"Esta vez irás solo… y no será una jornada sin regreso. Esta vez no hay madera que quemar Al… no destruirás mi casa…"-el chico sonrió y asintió. –"Podrás volver junto a Ed cuando lo encuentres…"

"Gracias…"

La noche cayó sobre Rizenbul con su cielo estrellado y su viento apacible, más nadie dormía en el taller de automail. Pinako trabajaba mecánicamente en un implante pedido desde Central. Winry observaba sus herramientas, con las que tantas veces había ajustado los implantes de Hagane y Alphonse arreglaba su escaso equipaje. Lo mejor era partir lo antes posible y sin avisar a nadie. El amanecer sería el mejor momento. El movimiento a esa hora era común, por lo que a nadie le extrañaría un viajero a las primeras horas del día.

Solo unas pocas prendas y elementos que consideraba necesarios eran empacados, entre ellos, la valiosa libreta de su hermano, que Roze le había dado cuando lo encontraron. Recordó que en esos momentos ella lloraba y murmuraba que Ed era un mentiroso… le había prometido regresar con bien.

"Aún… esa promesa aún no se rompe Roze… ya lo verás."

Con desgano dejó el bolso junto a la puerta y se tendió sobre la cama a pensar. Ya habían pasado varios años, durante los cuales Izumi no le había permitido hacer nada que no fuera su entrenamiento. Recordó con melancolía todas las peleas, los intentos de escape, las incursiones por libros secretos, las preguntas a cuanta gente se le acercara.

_¡No encontrarás a Ed si no logras vencer lo que lo venció a él!_

Ahora, ya convertido en un verdadero alquimista, entendía esa dura frase. Su hermano era el mejor alquimista, y había sido vencido por algo que iba más allá de su conocimiento. Algo relacionado con la Piedra Filosofal, los Homúnculos y la tal Dante. Algo relacionado con él mismo. Si no lograba ser más fuerte que el famoso Alquimista de Acero, nunca lograría encontrar las pistas que estaban regadas por todo el mundo, a través de todos y cada uno de los caminos que recorrieron juntos.

"¿Dónde estás Hermano?"

Necesitaba saber que había pasado. Necesitaba que alguien le contara en detalle lo que él había olvidado. ¿Porqué su hermano había desaparecido, ¿qué transmutación había hecho, ¿porqué la había hecho?. Eran tantas las preguntas y tan pocas las respuestas que valían la pena o que otorgaban algo de información. Izumi evitaba con toda su alma el tema de Edward y de otro ser a quien llamaban Ira, quien al parecer estaba muy ligado con los sucesos que ocurrieron ese día que fue el último día.

_Es lo único que puedo decirte Alphonse… Créeme que Ed no hubiera querido que te dijera nada… Solo Ira sabe que ocurrió ese día. Tiene el cabello largo y negro, ojos violetas y dos implantes hechos por Winry para tu hermano. _

Otra pregunta más nacía de aquél recuerdo… ¿porqué Winry haría dos implantes para Ed y luego se los daría a ese tal Ira, ¿acaso Ed no los alcanzó a usar, ¿él mismo pidió que se los entregaran?... En su memoria había aparecido un recuerdo fugaz en donde su hermano aparecía con un brazo defectuoso. Luego de grandes esfuerzos y dolores de cabeza, había recordado que el automail había fallado en un combate, siendo reemplazado por transmutación por una mano que Hagane mismo se había hecho… ¿Entonces porqué rechazar los implantes de la rubia? O acaso… ¿después de la batalla no los necesitó mas?

_Cuando nos separamos_ –le había dicho Roze –_Le dije que debía volver con bien… que para eso ahora sí tenía dos piernas fuertes…_

Nunca lo había pensado con calma… Quizás… al tiempo que recuperó su cuerpo… su hermano recuperaba su brazo y pierna…

_Estoy segura que sea donde sea que esté Ed… está esforzándose por volver a ti…_

Deseaba con el alma que aquellas palabras de Izumi fueran realmente ciertas. Deseaba con el alma tener algo que le pudiera dar, al menos, una pista de que su hermano realmente estaba vivo. Que no había dado su vida para salvarlo y recobrar su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando de nuevo. Nunca había recordado llorar tanto. Era como si años de penas y desgracias salieran de su pecho, como lágrimas acumuladas que nunca había logrado sacar. Sin saberlo, lloró a Nina, a su padre, a Marco, a Marta, a Scar, a Greed, a Hughes y tantos otros.

"No lograrás nada con solo llorar Al… -sonó la voz de Winry en el umbral de la puerta –Pero es bueno que lo hagas… porque Ed nunca lo hizo…" -sus ojos azules chocaron con los miel, uniéndose en un vacío de recuerdos que uno quería recuperar, y que la otra no se atrevía a entregar –"Siempre lloré por él… siempre… _Incluso Ira lloró lo que él debería haber llorado…"_

"Winry… Deberías estar durmiendo" –le dijo, cambiando el tema, tallando sus ojos disimuladamente.

"Iré contigo Alphonse…"-el alquimista se volteó, sorprendido –"Iré para ayudarte a encontrar a Ed… porque ustedes son mis hermanos y no los puedo dejar solos… "-más y más lágrimas caían de las perlas azules, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar –"¡Él nunca había roto una promesa!... ¡me prometió volver bien!... ¡lo prometió!"

Alphonse se levantó y la abrazó suavemente. Winry rompió a llorar sonoramente, desahogando todo el dolor que su pecho guardaba. No sabía que decirle, que hacer o qué pensar…

"Vamos entonces Winry…"

**Continuará… **

**Notas: bien, tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste. Gracias a Hikaru-sango, Lila Negra, Kiomi, Arcanis y Nicole por sus reviews **


	4. Espejos del Pasado, Reflejos del Futuro

**Sábado, 16 de abril de 2005**

**Disclamer: Ya todos lo sabemos de memoria, pero el ánimo sadomasoquista que reina en mi mente me obliga a decirlo: FMA no me pertenece (aunque no me sepa el nombre del autor sabemos que es de él) ni sus personajes, ni sus espacios, ni nada (¬¬). Solo Angelina, Zeus y John (que esta muerto XD) son míos. Cierto, Athena tb es mía.**

**Disculpas: Ya lo saben, FF no deja ni puntos ni signos de interrogación ni nada de eso. **

**

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno**

"**Espejos del pasado, reflejos del futuro"**

"¿Del…?" –Ed miró a Angelina visiblemente confundido. ¿Del futuro, eso era ridículo.

"¿No me crees?" –preguntó ella, sonriendo. -"No me extraña, no te preocupes"

"¡No, no es que no te crea pero…"

La pelirroja rió con ganas.

"No te preocupes. Me parece completamente coherente que pienses que este mundo no tiene futuro. Pero créeme que lo tiene. Y yo vengo de allá."

Hagane se sacudió un poco la sorpresa y miró el nuevo escenario. Hasta la molesta luz se había olvidado con la declaración de la chica.

"¿Y esto…?"

Ante él, una enorme máquina metálica, blanca reluciente, enormes ruedas negras y alas gigantescas. El gran detalle era que esa cosa no estaba ahí hacía dos minutos.

"Esta nave, Edward, se llama Zeus, y si las cosas salen bien, es lo que nos llevará a ambos a nuestros hogares"

Un extraño ruido salió de lo que Angelina llamaba Zeus y una puerta nació de la superficie lisa del costado. Al bajar, Ed notó que adherida a la puerta venía una escalera.

"Mientras desayunamos te cuento mi historia."

Luego de unos segundos, la escalera tocó tierra, y Angelina pisó el primer escalón. Con una mirada amigable invitó a Edward a seguirla, para entrar en la colosal estructura metálica. Luego de algunos titubeos, el rubio aceptó, caminando lentamente por los peldaños, como si de un momento a otro fueran a desaparecer.

"Vengo del año 2019 de la era de este mundo" –dijo cuando ya estuvieron arriba, cuando Ed terminó de ver todo con cara de embeleso. –"En mi tiempo, la tecnología permitirá sanar enfermedades que hoy son mortales, viajar a través de los grandes mares sin peligro y en cortos tiempos, hablar con alguien que está a miles de kilómetros, entre muchas otras cosas. Lamentablemente para mí, acabo de descubrir que, con algunos errores de cálculo y ayudas no previstas, esa misma tecnología nos permite lo que creíamos imposible… viajar a través del tiempo."

Angelina guió a Edward a través de blancos pasillos llenos de puertas, botones y miles de cosas que mataban al alquimista de curiosidad. Le sorprendía que esa chica hablara su mismo idioma, y que fuera capaz de leer todos los letreros que había en ese lugar, aunque no todos los entendiera.

"Esta nave nos permite viajar fuera de la Tierra" –los ojos miel claros de Hagane se clavaron en ella con sorpresa –"La profesión de estudiar el espacio se llama Astronomía, y la de salir hacia el espacio se llama Astronauta. De estos últimos solo hay unos cuantos miles en un mundo sobrepoblado como el que impera en el siglo XXI. Esta nave es la más moderna de todas las de su tipo, llamados Transbordadores Espaciales y yo, supuestamente la más apta para manejarla. Un amigo llamado John me acompañaba… pero lamentablemente murió en el accidente cósmico que nos trajo aquí… "

"¿Accidente qué?"

Una última puerta se abrió y apareció una pequeña cocina de la que Edward apenas pudo identificar algunos elementos. Angelina le invitó a sentarse y comenzó a calentar agua.

"Accidente cósmico. La Tierra flota en un lugar eterno llamado espacio o cosmos. Los planetas, las estrellas y todo lo demás son llamados _elementos estelares, elementos espaciales o elementos cósmicos_."

"Eso, incluso para esta era, es historia vieja" –Ella sonrió nuevamente al tiempo que colocaba frente a él una taza de café y se servía una de leche.

"Entonces no será tan difícil explicarte qué pasó. Eso si, tendré que contarte muchas cosas que tendrás que guardar en secreto si no quieres pasar a la historia como el nuevo Nostradamus"

"Claro."

Durante varias horas, Angelina se dedicó a explicar los principios básicos de la electrónica, la informática, genética, filosofía y sociedad del siglo XXI. A través de modelos y demostraciones, le mostró lo que se podía hacer y como se podía hacer. Sonriendo, se dio cuenta que el rubio asimilaba todo con gran rapidez, y que pronto comenzarían a hablar en términos similares.

"En pocas palabras, un accidente cósmico es una gran explosión que puede viajar miles de millones de kilómetros en pocos segundos. Son causados, generalmente, por estrellas que acaban su ciclo de vida y estallan. Estas explosiones, llamadas también súper novas, generan tal cantidad de energía que pueden destruir otras estrellas y planetas. Nosotros estábamos realizando experimentos que consistían en saltar de un punto a otro, sin recorrer la distancia entre ellos…"

"Una teletransportación"

"Exacto. El túnel estaba hecho cuando de pronto apareció la ola de energía que nos golpeó. Creo que la súper nova alteró los patrones del túnel provocando este viaje temporal en vez de espacial…" –Angelina levantó los ojos para mirar a Edward, quien se encontraba muy concentrado procesando las palabras de la pelirroja. -"Lo siento, fui demasiado rápido y ni siquiera pregunté si me entendías…"

"Entonces tu túnel es parecido a mi puerta… Ambas se generan y modifican con energía, con la diferencia que la Puerta se genera con gran cantidad de energía del Alquimista, y tu túnel…"

"Con energía generada por esta nave"

Hagane continuó pensando y Angelina no lo interrumpió. Lentamente ella preparó unos emparedados y los sirvió.

"¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?" –preguntó él.

"Casi 3 años"

Casi atragantado con su café, Edward lanzó un ruidoso "¿QUEEEE!" que la sobresaltó.

"¡Yo también llevo 3 años aquí!" –ella levantó una ceja y lo miró.

_Recorrí el mundo buscando una solución que nunca llegó… Ni siquiera en este siglo tecnificado… Y simplemente me resigné._

"Vaya coincidencia" –dijo –"_¿Qué diablos…?"_

"¿Piensas que es una coincidencia?"

"…Pues claro… ¿no pensarás acaso que…?" –pero algo le impidió terminar la frase.

"¿Que llegamos juntos, al mismo tiempo, traídos por lo mismo?"

_Fue después de la Gran Guerra… y aquí me tienes… _

"¿En dos planos tempo-espaciales distintos a un mismo espacio convergente?"

"La Puerta es una conexión Interplanos, como la llamarías. Y si tu túnel es una manera de saltar a un punto a otro, entonces tu Túnel es una primitiva forma de la Puerta…"

"¿O sea que si el túnel fuera perfeccionado… podríamos saltar por el multiverso?"

"¿El qué?"

"Realidades paralelas"

_Busqué y busque hasta que mi camino se cruzó al de Stephanie… Entonces me di cuenta que nunca podría volver y que lo mejor era vivir en este lugar…_

"Los alquimistas tomamos nuestra energía de las muertes generadas en este mundo. Esta realidad existe para alimentar la necesidad energética de los alquimistas"

"Los científicos ciertamente tomamos los eventos del pasado para estudiar hechos y reacciones. La Tecnología también, podría decirse, se alimenta de los errores mortales de la ciencia para avanzar"

Edward bajó la cabeza un momento y comenzó a pensar. Su cabeza estaba armando nuevas piezas, basadas en la esperanza de que esa chica y su supuestamente futurista tecnología pudieran sacarlo de ese mundo.

"Si los alquimistas obtenemos energía de este mundo… y las bases del futuro son los errores de esta época… entonces es posible… que el paralelo de mi mundo sea tu realidad… y no estos años"

"¿Mm?"

"Este mundo es el paso obligado entre ambas realidades. El intermedio"

"Pero… si tu mundo se conecta con este a través del Espacio, y este al mío a través del Tiempo… entonces debería haber un sistema de equivalencia que combinara Espacio y Tiempo para crear un camino directo entre ambos mundos."

"Tu creaste un túnel al mismo tiempo que yo abría la Puerta. Pero tu túnel es una forma básica de La Puerta… ¡la energía de la supernova perfeccionó el túnel y te trajo a la primera parada de ese súper túnel interplanos¡este mundo!"

_Todo en el mundo tiene un equivalente. Incluso el tiempo tiene una manera de ser convertido en espacio. Cuando logras ese conocimiento, tienes el mundo en tus manos Angelina… _

"Solo debemos esperar a que alguien intente abrir la Puerta del otro lado, abrir un túnel dentro de ella y será cosa solo de pasar."

"¿Y sabes cuando será eso?" –Edward, sorprendido, volteó la mirada hacia la pelirroja. –"Vas demasiado rápido Edward. Entiendo que quieras irte, yo también, pero tenemos que ser realistas. No sabemos si tu hermano intentará abrir la Puerta y no podemos generar la energía de la supernova"

"¿Eh?... ¿cómo supiste que era mi hermano quien podría abrir la puerta?..." –ella se sonrojó y miró rápidamente hacia el techo.

"Tú… lo dijiste cuando me contaste sobre ti… hablaste de tu hermano y la Piedra filosofal…"

Hagane pensó algunos momentos, pero no dio mayor importancia al asunto. Angelina suspiró aliviada y se levantó indicándole que le siguiera.

"Ven Edward, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Quizás nos ayude a pensar mejor tu teoría."

Mientras se devolvían por los pasillos, comenzó a hablar de la mente humana y sus alcances. De cómo era la máquina más perfecta y como ni siquiera la más moderna tecnología era capaz de superarla.

"No hemos podido crear una mente humana electrónica, pero… hemos llegado al concepto de Inteligencia Artificial…"

"¿Inteligencia artificial?"

"Así es. Es un programa creado con la instrucción de pensar. Es como una conciencia creada por el hombre. Como el ser humano no es capaz de usar el 100 de su mente, se usa estas mentes creadas para llegar rápidamente a distintas conclusiones."

"Las máquina sí rinden al 100 verdad?"

"Así es."

"¿Y qué quieres mostrarme?"

"La mente que maneja esta gran máquina"

Y justo cuando Ed creía que no podía ver cosas más increíbles, el máximo logro de la humanidad del siglo XXI apareció frente a sus ojos.

"Su nombre es _Athena_, como la diosa de la sabiduría y las artes de la mitología griega"

"_Un gusto conocerte, Edward Elric_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía bien porqué pero la verdad era que no le sorprendía del todo.

El mediodía caía sobre Rizenbul y la casa estaba en completo silencio. Ni un ladrido, ni un sonido. Solo el viento rozando la suave primavera de aquél pequeño pueblo.

El humo de su pipa se desvaneció al tiempo que observaba el cielo. Nunca en años se había quedado sola. No desde que su hija se casara y Winry naciera. Siempre su hogar había estado lleno de gente, Hoemheim y Trisha, más adelante Edward y Alphonse. Incluso Roze y su hijo, y la temporal visita de Izumi y su marido…Pero poco a poco todos se habían alejado, y ella, quien se supone debería haber partido primero, era la última en observar esas colinas verdes y tranquilas.

"Buena suerte…"

Al y Winry habían partido al amanecer. Ambos estaban muy serios y decididos. No regresarían sin Ed.

"¿Dónde estás Ed, están buscándote con desespero"

Una sola pista. Un muchacho de largo cabello negro y automails a medida de Hagane. Un mundo enorme donde buscar, un resultado que podía decepcionar.

"Buena suerte muchachos…"

No podía hacer más. Ya había dado a su nieta todas las armas posibles para sobrevivir, y ahora tenía que confiar en su capacidad y en la de Alphonse. Pero nada de eso evitaba que la soledad doliera en el alma. Siempre esperó que los hermanos volvieran con bien, para no obligar a Winry a buscarlos… pero no había ocurrido. La vida de los alquimistas había sido más dura que cualquiera de sus pesadillas y ahora, con Ed desaparecido, el manto de angustia sobre los Rockbell simplemente era asfixiante. Si no lo encontraban, aunque fuera su cuerpo o la confirmación de su muerte, la rubia mecánica se volvería loca.

Ya habían partido hacía horas. El almuerzo esta vez era para uno. Un guiso delicioso, de esos que Ed degustaba con deleite aunque tuviera leche…

Con pesadez apartó el plato mientras se secaba una lágrima. No había apetito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tres avanzaba ruidoso a través del ancho puente de doble vía que estaba sobre el río. Ciertamente era una obra increíble, casi sin precedentes en todo el continente.

Con una velocidad cercana a las 90 kilómetros por hora –algo casi impensado –el tren prácticamente volaba sobre sus rieles a 100 metros sobre el río. Grandes alquimistas y arquitectos se habían necesitado para construir esa enorme y colosal estructura.

"Me preocupa Pinako-baasan" –dijo por fin Al –"Quizás…" –pero no pudo terminar. La verdad quería decir _Quizás debiste quedarte Winry,_ pero no tuvo el valor. La rubia estaba desesperada por saber algo de Ed. Los años pasaban y la mente se confundía. Ambos necesitaban urgentemente saber que Edward Elric realmente había existido.

"Es fuerte…" –dijo Winry, casi sin titubear –"Alguien tenía que quedarse para prepararnos algo de comer cuando regresemos con Ed"

El destino era Ciudad Central. Sus contactos le habían dicho que hacía poco se había trasladado de vuelta desde Torán, una floreciente ciudad al norte de la capital.

"¿Crees que sepa que soy yo?"

"Nunca te ha visto así Al. Pero no te preocupes, me reconocerá y estoy segura que nos ayudará"

Confiado, Al asintió. Ciertamente él no se negaría. Una a una las piezas encajarían y podría abrir la Puerta cuando reencontrara la Piedra Filosofal. Por ahora, el primer paso era encontrar a Roy Mustang, Alquimista de la Llama.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas: Lo admito, me he demorado dos millones de años en actualizar. No tengo excusas… **

**Gracias a todos los reviews, en especial a Isilme-Senpai, HagaRenPotter, Alchea. Devilrina, Anzu Zoldick, Lila Negra (que tiene un fic muy bueno de FMA), Daniela Lynx, Kayter, Bratty y Nyu Hikari. **

**¡Un beso a todos! **


	5. Reencontrando recuerdos

**Jueves, 28 de julio de 2005**

**Disclamer: Ohh, no me hagan decirlo, por favor... es doloroso --... Ok ok, FullMetal Alchemist no es mío. Aunque es mi serie favorita por sobre todas las cosas no tengo callejera idea quien es el autor, pero todos sabemos que la serie es de él para todo orden de cosas. Eso si, Angelina, Zeus y Athena me pertenecen. **

**Nota: de ahora en adelante me referiré a Al y Winry como si fueran hermanos. Creo que el lazo es lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno.**

"**Reencontrando recuerdos"**

Central era tan grande que no podía mantener la boca correctamente cerrada. Aunque sabía que durante el viaje con su hermano habían vivido en dicha ciudad, no la recordaba en absoluto, e Izumi-sensei nunca había gustado hablar de ese lugar. Winry le miraba divertida. Le comentaba una que otra cosa, como cuando hicieron los exámenes para Alquimistas Nacionales, o cuando aquél asesino la secuestró y Ed la salvó. Anécdota tras anécdota, Alphonse pudo reconstruir una nueva parte de su vida… esa vida que nadie quería contarle realmente.

Su primera parada luego de la estación la habían hecho en un lindo café céntrico. Ahí Winry sopesó las distintas alternativas que tenían para encontrar al tal Roy Mustang –otro personaje supuestamente importante, pero del que no recordaba nada –y como manejarían su estancia en la ciudad mientras tanto.

"Creo que es bueno que vayamos a la Biblioteca Nacional o al Cuartel del ejército" –le dijo ella, mientras él tomaba una leche caliente –"Si alguno de sus compañeros sigue trabajando, seguro que daremos con él."

"¿Crees que pueda ayudarnos?"

"Claro. Su mejor amigo era de la división de Investigaciones, y ellos son los que manejaban la información importante" –repuso, con seguridad.

"Em… disculpa la pregunta Winry… ¿pero qué pista estamos buscando exactamente? te ves muy segura sobre lo que hacer, pero ahora soy yo el que está un poco perdido"

Ella le sonrió mientras recordaba muchas cosas que se había prometido no contar nunca a Alphonse. Pero lo cierto era que si querían encontrar a Ed, debía contarle la verdad.

"Primero buscaremos a Roy Mustang, el Alquimista de la Flama." –dijo, reconociendo que no era necesario que agregara _+el hombre que mató a mis padres+ _-"Para eso, lo mejor será buscar a los Alquimistas que trabajaban con él, y creo que el más indicado para eso es uno llamado Louis Armstrong, el Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte, quien era muy apegado con ustedes cuando Ed estaba aquí"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro. Incluso, una vez los llevó a Rizenbul. Es poco raro, pero es muy simpático"

"Ya veo… Entonces ese Armstrong nos llevará hasta Mustang… ¿Y después?"

La rubia mecánica pensó un poco. Se le hacía raro que siendo Al el alquimista, fuera ella la estratega de la búsqueda de Hagane.

"Supongo que cuando lo encontremos sabremos que hacer después."

"¿Y quién es ese Roy Mustang¿qué era de nosotros… o de mi hermano?"

"…Él era el jefe de Ed en los Alquimistas Nacionales. Es quien está más enterado sobre todos los movimientos que ustedes hicieron durante sus cuatro años de viaje. Seguro que él puede ayudarnos a dar el siguiente paso"

"¿Y ese chico que me dijo mi Sensei? el tal Wrath…"

El joven alquimista notó de inmediato el cambio de expresión en su _hermana_.

"¿Qué pasa Winry?"

"…Wrath… Yo no sé mucho de él, pero sé que es el único que estuvo junto a Roze con Ed, antes de la transmutación."

"Pero… entonces sabe lo mismo que Roze… ¿porqué podría ayudarme más que ella?"

"No estoy segura Al, hay cosas que Ed nunca me explicó, pero sé que él sabe mucho… Sé que cuando lo encontremos muchas preguntas podrían ser contestadas"

"Winry…" –dijo, dejando su taza finalmente de lado –"Wrath… es un homúnculo ¿verdad?" –ella asintió con aires de gravedad –"Ya veo…"

En ese instante, un grupo de nubes rebeldes cubrió la ciudad, opacando la luz primaveral que reinaba.

"¿Vamos ya?"

"Claro…"

Durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho más, sino que caminaron observando algunas cosas. Winry de vez en cuando indicaba a su hermano los edificios que habían cambiado, los lugares que ellos solían visitar. Así, llegaron finalmente al enorme pórtico, y pronunciaron la gran pregunta.

"¿Podemos encontrar aquí a Louis Armstrong?"

* * *

"Por fin tenemos algo en qué divertirnos¿verdad Athena?" 

"_Ciertamente es una entretención no programada._"

Ed frunció un poco el ceño mientras escuchaba a la pelirroja hablar… con el aire… Bueno, no era con el aire. Ya le había explicado varias veces lo que _era_ la tal Athena, y aunque aún tenía sus dudas, mientras estuviera dentro de esa… nave, al parecer no pararía de sorprenderse, así que prefirió aceptar la existencia de esa voz con la misma naturalidad con la que Angelina aceptaría que el alma de su hermano estuviera dentro de una armadura.

"¿Te sientes bien Edward?" –sonó a través del micrófono y los parlantes que estaban en esa pequeña habitación blanca.

"Si… solo que aún no entiendo que están haciendo"

"Jeje, solo estamos escaneando tus automails"

"¿Qué hacen que?"

"Un scanner es una fotografía que se toma de un lugar del cuerpo. La gracia es que es mas profunda que una radiografía, puede tomar los músculos, o en tu caso, los mecanismos de tus implantes, y así nos ayudará a crear simuladores que a su vez, nos permitan reparar tu brazo"

"¿Reparar mi brazo¿en serio podrías?"

"Es lo que intentaremos¿verdad Athena?"

"_Claro que si_"

"Increíble, en mi tiempo nunca pudimos hacer un implante tan increíble… Los más modernos no se comparan en nada a estos"

"_Es un mecanismos relativamente sencillo"_

"La cama va a girar Edward, no te asustes"

"¿Cómo que la cama va a…¡Ah¿Qué mierda…!"

Ahora entendía porqué estaba amarrado a la cama. Toda la estructura se movía mientras veía la circunferencia que lo rodeaba, llena de luces, sensores y cuanta cosa no se imaginaba. Por los parlantes escuchaba los efusivos comentarios de Angelina, diciendo cosas como "¡Es increíble!", "ya quiero repararlo", "¿Cómo vamos a equivocarnos, Athena, por Dios?"

Cuando el mundo volvió a detenerse, se le concedió un respiro y luego se le llevó a otras tres máquinas que también servían para investigar el automail sin necesidad de abrirlo.

"No sabes la cantidad de conocimiento que se ha perdido por romper cosas únicas" –le dijo Angelina con una cara de felicidad que a Ed le recordó la cara de Winry cuando vio por primera vez su reloj de Alquimista Nacional.

"¡Más te vale no romper mi brazo!"

"Cuando a nosotros se nos pierde algún miembro, es posible volver a unirlo al cuerpo, aunque depende de muchas cosas. Algunas veces, el mismo cuerpo lo rechaza" -comentó, distraida.

"¡Te dije que mas te vale no romper mi brazo!"

"Claro, claro"

Al final del día, Hagane estaba junto a la pelirroja tomando café con sándwich mientras intentaba que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

"Me siento horrible"

"…Tiene que ser por la exposición a las máquinas. Después de todo tu cuerpo no está habituado a la radiación como el nuestro…"

"Al menos dime que este dolor de cabeza no será en vano" –rogó sujetando su frente con la mano izquierda.

"Pondré todo mi empeño en eso. Creo disponer de toda la tecnología suficiente como para hacer algo como eso. Será mejor que vayas a dormir"

Dormir. Ya había pasado un día. Un día desde que conoció a Angelina en los lindes de Zeus, la enorme nave metálica que viajaba al espacio. Un día desde que vio por primera vez… a una chica del futuro…

"Oye…" –dijo cuando ella se retiraba de la pequeña habitación en donde lo había acomodado. –"¿Me contarás sobre ti mañana?"

La pelirroja pareció un poco incómoda, pero sonrió.

"Si es lo que quieres, claro."

"No será fácil volver… estaremos gran tiempo juntos en esto"

"Claro que si. Es mejor conocernos un poco más. Mañana responderé lo que quieras"

Ya solo, Edward comenzó a observar la habitación. Era pequeña, con una cama pegada a la pared, y una extraña estantería en donde había ropa, libros y objetos personales masculinos.

_Un amigo llamado John me acompañaba… pero lamentablemente murió en el accidente cósmico que nos trajo aquí…_

Al recordar, de inmediato alejó sus manos de las pertenencias de aquél hombre, pero los títulos de los libros llamaban poderosamente su atención. Había novelas y algunas publicaciones científicas, que terminaron logrando vencer la timidez del alquimista.

Y mientras Ed leía, Angelina y Athena se mantenían revisando la enorme cantidad de información que habían logrado sacar directamente de los automails, y deduciendo la que no era inmediata.

"Sorprendente… Nunca imaginé que en un lugar menos avanzado tecnológicamente tuvieran este tipo de cosas"

"_Es un golpe al ego de los científicos que decían que sin la tecnología actual todo adelanto era imposible_"

"Mira la conexión con los nervios… ¡nunca lo hubiera pensado!... es tan simple… una sola persona puede hacer estas cosas… Si me hubieran dicho que podía conectar esto a un nervio, me río en su cara"

"_Sería un gran adelanto si lográramos volver con esta información_"

"Podría… podría haber recuperado su brazo…" -dijo ella luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

"_El que estemos en el pasado no significa que puedas arreglarlo, Angelina. Recuerda lo que podría pasar si cambias algo…_"

"Es extraño que me lo digas ahora Athena… porque voy a llevarlo a su mundo, como sea"

"_Como tu unidad de IA, está demás decirte que no deberías hacerlo_"

"Estaremos comprobando una teoría que se creía incomprobable"

"_Y desaparecemos en el camino_"

Angelina guardó silencio. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, pero era un desafío personal. Arreglaría ese automail y llevaría de vuelta a Ed a su mundo.

"¿Cuándo crees que podamos comenzar a repararsu brazo?"

"…_Pasado mañana_"

"Excelente. Yo también iré a dormir. Recuerda apagar los sistemas y activar el camuflaje."

"_Angelina… yo no olvido._"

"…Es cierto. Hasta mañana Athena."

La inteligencia artificial musitó un simple "Buenas noches" aunque no entendiera realmente esa frase. Revisó los sistemas y luego volcó sus recursos a la investigación del automail de Edward. Aprovecharía también todos los sensores a lo largo y ancho de Zeus para aumentar los datos y hacer una ficha personal y médica de aquel joven tan extraño.

"_Es necesario comprobar si es cierto… que es él…_"

* * *

Winry reía nerviosa mientras Al se escondía tras ella completamente aterrado. 

"W-Winry… este señor me da miedo"

"¡Alphonse Elric! No debes tener miedo¡yo Louis Armstrong siempre fui protector de los adorables hermanos!"

"Como te decía Al… Armstrong-san es… un poco raro…"

"¡No sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte¡Y con tu verdadero cuerpo¡Ahora puedo ver el sacrificio de tu hermano¡Siéntete honrado Alphonse Elric, tu hermano es el más grande alquimista que yo he visto¡Sin duda les ayudaré en todo lo que me pidan!" –vociferó a grandes voces mientras enormes ríos de lágrimas salían de sus pequeños ojos sin cejas. Al menor el semblante le cambió de golpe, denotando la profunda pena que sentía al no saber nada de Hagane.

"Por favor Armstrong-san…" –le dijo, ya frente a él –"Solo quiero encontrar a mi hermano…"

El enorme alquimista los miró seriamente y mandó llamar un automóvil. Ahora era jefe de una división y tenía un vehículo de uso exclusivo, en donde llevó a los jóvenes a su casa, en las afueras de la ciudad.

"Descansen hoy, Winry, Alphonse. Mañana los llevaré con Roy"

A su disposición puso todo lo que inmensa casa ofrecía. Los trató como reyes, dándoles tantos mimos que por momentos olvidaron que hacían realmente ahí.

Cuando la noche cayó, Al se tumbó rendido sobre la pomposa cama, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato, cubierto con la esperanza de una pista real que le condujera a Ed.

"Winry…"

"Armstrong-san…"

Invitándole un último té, el alquimista fue hasta la sala con la joven para poder hablar tranquilos.

"Así que han decidido permitirle buscar a Edward"

"Si… está sufriendo mucho…"

"¿Qué le has dicho hasta ahora?"

"Solo lo necesario para llegar hasta aquí. Quienes fueron los Alquimistas Nacionales, quién era usted y el Coronel Mustang… Le dije que cuando llegáramos con Mustang, él nos ayudaría a pensar en nuestro siguiente paso."

"¿Porqué lo buscan a él?"

"Tiene muchos contactos… es quien más sabía sobre la investigación que Ed llevaba a cabo… Además tenemos que encontrar a Wrath…"

"Ciertamente el Coronel tenía acceso a todos los informes de Edward… además que confiaban mucho el uno en el otro, aunque no lo demostraran"

"Mañana podremos verlo… ¿verdad?"

"Así es. Yo mismo los llevaré."

Más tranquila, sonrió, agradeció el té y se fue a acostar. Louis se quedó pensando un poco más, sopesando la posibilidad de hablar antes con Roy que los muchachos. Toda la información junta podía ser mucho peso para el joven Alphonse.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas: por fin salió! Bien, aquí esta el… norecuerdocuanto capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste, lo hice un poco apurada, pero si no lo publico hoy no lo hago mañana porque tengo examen de Física. **

**No pondré adelanto porque lamentablemente yo no puedo escribir estructuradamente… debería intentarlo… **

**Bien, ya saben la nueva regla de esta page, pero igual responderé… **

**Nyu Hikari: Lamento si en algunas partes soy complicada para escribir, espero solucionar eso y que no se repita. **

**Kayter: Jejeje, la tardanza es enfermedad crónica en mí. Veré si puedo sacar los capítulos más rápido ahora que tengo muchos djs de la serie **

**Daniela Lynx¡Dedicado a ti coterranea! Sin los djs que dejaste, no se me habría ocurrido nada. (Me encantaron todos, en especial Soft Machine y Blue flame, son geniales¡Boku dake no niisan! Es increíble…) Bien, eso… espero que te haya gustado (aunque este cap es cero aporte XD)**

**Kyubi's: Tienes razón. Ed dijo que no iba a llorar, y a la primera lo rajo llorando… Aunque no lo parezca, es una pifia, pero en fin, quedó acorde. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. **

**Ya nos vemos gente!**

**Rio**


	6. Sangre

**Jueves, 04 de agosto de 2005**

**Notas¡Estoy de vacaciones¿Qué tal¿a que es genial?. Claro, dos días no son el acabose del mundo, pero son mejores que nada. **

**Disclamer: FMA no me pertenece. Solo juego un poco con la vida de los personajes, una ligera diversión.**

**Nota 2: Al igual que todos... detesto el editor de esta page.

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno**

"**Sangre"**

Comienzo del segundo día.

Acababa de despertar en una cómoda y pequeña cama blanca, en una habitación en donde todo era extraño y… compacto.

Angelina aún no terminaba de explicarle para qué servía exactamente la nave Zeus, por lo que no encontraba razón a que un aparato tan (pero TAN) grande, tuviera espacios tan reducidos. Ya se lo preguntaría después de bañarse y vestirse.

Y hablando de bañarse… ¿dónde estaría el baño?

* * *

El sol aún no salía del todo cuando Alphonse se levantó y apareció en el balcón de la habitación que le habían asignado. Una larga pradera verde se extendía y, al fondo, la ciudad Central. Era extraño que viviendo tan cerca, el ambiente fuera tan tranquilo.

Aquél día conocería al famoso Roy Mustang. Nadie había querido decirle mucho sobre él, aunque había averiguado que era el llamado Alquimista de la Flama, que era el superior de su hermano, que los había ayudado mucho, que casi había muerto en un combate contra el último y más poderoso de los Homúnculos y que ahora vivía –tuerto –junto a su pareja en una tranquila casita, ajenos a todo movimiento militar o alquimista. Otros habían dicho que hacía cosas extrañas… ocultas, y que era probable que su hermano también haya estado involucrado en algunas.

_Se juntaban a altas horas de la noche, cuando nadie los veía. Algunos creían que eran amantes, aunque Fullmetal no tenía más de quince años. Dicen que era el precio por la información de la Piedra. _

Mustang y su hermano. Había visto fotos de él –puesto que no lo recordaba –y había observado con orgullo que Edward era un tipo apuesto. Bajo, pero apuesto. Los automails le venían muy bien. La trenza también era un detalle muy lindo. Claro que pensar que esa belleza estaría vendida a la información que pudieran encontrar sobre la Piedra Filosofal –para poder recuperarlo a él –le hacía sentir culpable hasta lo indecible. Si era cierto eso… ¿cuántas cosas más habría hecho Ed para ayudarlo?... ¿Habría robado?... ¿habría matado?...

"_Necesito saberlo… necesito saber si mi hermano es el mismo que recuerdo, que vive en mi mente…_"

En silencio observó como el auto de Armstrong partía hacia la ciudad. El alquimista lo había visto, pero había fingido. A Alphonse eso le acomodaba. Después de todo… no se conocían.

* * *

Por fin había entendido el correcto funcionamiento de la ducha. Al final era lo mismo que las que él ya conocía, solo que con una forma distinta. Estaba apenado de haber despertado a Angelina solo para pedirle algo como eso, pero al final había sido imperioso. Necesitaba ducharse.

"Agua caliente a la izquierda, fría a la derecha, más agua hacia arriba, menos hacia abajo… Toallas en el cajón de abajo, shampoo y acondicionador con… olor a frutas"

¿Cómo podían hacer shampoo con olor a frutas¡esa cosa realmente olía a duraznos!

"Vaya…"

La curiosidad por el mundo de Angelina comenzaba a llenarlo. Veía el potencial de la tecnología. Veía cuantas cosas increíbles podía crear… cosas que la alquimia no podía. ¿Acaso sería posible crear maquinaria como esa con su arte?... ¿o algo como Athena?... La tecnología de su mundo también tenía sus ventajas… su implante era uno. La pelirroja se veía realmente sorprendida con él

"Angelina…"

Algo en ella le recordaba a Winry. ¿Sería la mirada maniática que le dio cuando vio su automail?... La rubia solía poner esa mirada cuando veía máquinas o cosas que no entendía o que le parecían maravillosas.

¿Cómo estaría Winry?... ¿seguiría con el pelo largo?... ¿se habría puesto más aretes?... ¿Sería más alta?...¿tendría novio?... ¿Estaría Alphonse con ella?

Eran tantas las preguntas que quería contestar… tantas las respuestas que necesitaba…

Lentamente cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua siguiera golpeando su espalda. El hombro punzó cuando el óxido comenzó a afectar la carne… Su rodilla temblaba… el automail necesitaba urgente mantenimiento…Lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

_Si todo sale bien, podría arreglar tu implante…_

Angelina… Winry…

Una vocecita femenina anunció el desayuno. Era hora de salir de la ducha. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Angelina canturreaba una canción alegre mientras jugaba con el sartén y vigilaba el agua caliente.

"¿Todo bien en la ducha?" –le preguntó cuando le vio. Él se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió. –"Estupendo. Había olvidado detalles como ese… Supongo que hoy tendremos más tiempo para todo"

Nuevamente café y sándwich. Ahora, eso sí, se agregaban algunas frutas frescas y un poco de cereal.

"¿Fuiste a la ciudad?"

"No" –respondió ella, sonriendo –"Pero aquí vive **_el ángel_** ¿lo recuerdas?. Vienen muchas veces a la semana a dejar ofrendas"

"Y tu te las comes" –reclamó Hagane.

"Lamentablemente no puedo vivir de café y pan."

Mientras desayunaban, Edward hizo algunas preguntas más, enfocadas a la real función de Zeus.

"Zeus realmente no es una nave de exploración" –dijo –"Eso aún no existe. Esta nave es solamente de transporte y nos lleva a las estaciones espaciales que orbitan la Tierra"

"¿Estaciones espaciales?"

"Son enormes estructuras que flotan en el espacio… Sirven para tomar fotos del universo, estudiar el planeta, el clima, sus cambios… Zeus solo nos lleva hasta ese lugar… Por eso no tengo todo lo necesario para hacer muchas cosas…"

"Entonces por eso las cosas son tan pequeñas aquí… No hay mucho espacio aparte de esta cocina y de la cabina de mandos" -comentó, intentando imaginar lo que ella había descrito, pero sin éxito.

"…Edward… te ves un poco pálido¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"Athena, dame el reporte de salud de Ed"

"_¿De Edward?"_

"Eh… si, claro, de Edward"

"¿Reporte de salud¿qué reporte?" –Angelina le sonrió un poco culpable.

"Jeje, lo siento, sé que odias que no se te digan las cosas, pero mientras averiguábamos sobre tu implante, hicimos algunos chequeos de rutina para saber tu estado de salud…"

Hagane frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato lanzó un suspiro.

"Supongo que no importa"

"_Lo que importa ahora son los resultados muchachos"_ –anunció la unidad de IA –"_Tenemos que estabilizar a Edward lo antes posible_"

"¿La infección avanza?" –preguntó Angelina, abandonando la sonrisa y mostrando una cara preocupada.

"_Podemos reparar el implante con éxito hoy mismo, pero recuperar los tejidos será un poco más complicado_"

"¿No me digas que hay que operar en estas condiciones!"

"_Tendremos que depender de los antibióticos._"

"¿De qué hablan!" gritó el rubio. La pelirroja le miró preocupada.

"Em… bueno… Llevas tres años en este mundo Edward… tu implante está en mal estado… y eso comienza a afectar tu cuerpo… Los músculos adyacentes al metal comienzan a infectarse, tanto en el hombro como en el muslo… tenemos que desinfectar rápido o será imposible ensamblar un nuevo implante"

Un instante de pesado silencio se alzó mientras ambos se miraban. Angelina sabía que eso pasaría, pero necesitaba del informe médico. Conocía de memoria los efectos que tendría esa infección si no era tratada a tiempo.

"No, no espera…" –tartamudeó Hagane, sonriendo –"No puede ser… el implante es perfecto… Winry lo hizo para mí…"

_Winry…_

"El… el implante no es el problema Edward… es la mantención… No ha recibido mantención en tres años… No puedes pedir que se mantenga en condiciones…"

"¡Winry lo hizo y no tiene desperfectos!"

_Eres tan parecida a ella, Angelina… Igual de loca…_

Elric ya se había levantado de la mesa golpeando con la mano izquierda la superficie. Muchas cosas podían fallar y fallarían, pero nunca… ¡nunca! fallaría el implante que Winry Rockbell –la mejor mecánica que había –le había hecho a la medida… solo a él…

"Edward… déjame ayudarte… dentro de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer por ti en este momento es detener esa infección que puede ser mortal…"

"No tengo nada"

"¡Estás enfermo!"

"¡No tengo nada!"

"¡No seas necio¡Trataré tu maldita infección y no hablaremos más!"

"¿Qué te crees¡No me grites!"

Athena los escuchó y no los tomó en cuenta. Tranquila –como solo una máquina puede ser –volvió a sus labores, y luego de una revisión general solo concluyó…

"_Mañana habrán relámpagos_"

* * *

El desayuno en la enorme casona había sido tranquilo y delicioso. Por órdenes del Capitán Armstrong, los muchachos debían ser mantenidos a salvo sin que salieran hasta que él volviera para llevarlos con Mustang.

"¿Porqué tanto misterio?"

"No lo sé… Muchos andaban tras la Piedra Filosofal… Supongo que su reaparición no dejó a nadie indiferente… Quizás te buscan para saber como crearla, o quitártela, si es que piensan que la tienes, Al"

"Es ridículo… No la tengo…"

"Te noto un poco tenso… ¿estás bien?"

"…Si, solo estoy nervioso… eso es todo…"

Un paso más cerca de Edward… si todo salía bien estaría un paso más cerca de su hermano…

* * *

Había costado, pero lo había convencido. Quizás las nauseas habían llegado en el momento justo. Sirvieron para demostrar que no era el automail, sino su propio cuerpo el que comenzaba a fallar.

Edward tenía un poco de fiebre, pero dormía tranquilo por el tranquilizante que Angelina le había dado. Los antisépticos ya habían sido inyectados, aunque para eso había tenido que sacar el implante tanto del brazo como de la pierna. Ahora estaban en una pequeña habitación siendo analizados nuevamente por Athena. Necesitaban saber como funcionaban exactamente antes de desarmarlo para arreglarlo de forma definitiva.

"_No te preocupes Edward_" –pensó para sí misma –"_Yo te devolveré a tu mundo… No tendrás que vagar más… No tendrás que buscar más… Por fin volverás…"_

Los mechones rubios le gustaban. A ella le hubiera gustado ser rubia.

_¡Yo quiero tu pelo¡No me gusta el rojo!_

Pero la naturaleza no podía cambiarse… Aunque se pintara el pelo, siempre sería pelirroja…

_A mí me gusta mucho ese color… Es el cabello de tu madre¿no te agrada?_

Pero ella siempre había querido ser rubia.

_Hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse Angelina. Debes aprender a vivir con ellas. _

"Ahora voy a cambiar las cosas Abuelo… ¿no te dije acaso que, al menos, lo intentaría?"

Un fajo de papeles descansaba en su regazo. Era el último examen del ADN de su familia que estaba en la base de datos de la NASA. Pronto tendría también el del alquimista durmiente que yacía en la cama de su fallecido amigo John.

"Al…" –habló Ed en sueños. Angelina lo miró y sonrió.

"No sé como…" –suavemente corrió un mechón dorado que cayó sobre su nariz –"Pero voy a lograrlo… Yo te devolveré a tu mundo Hagane no Renkinjutsushi"

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas¡no tardé un año en hacer este cap! Alabados los djs que Daniela Lynx deja para que mi pobre mente divague con ellos. **

**Bien, este salió un poquitín más largo, pero creo que va bien. En el siguiente me enfocaré más hacia Alphonse y el temido encuentro con Roy. A ver si son o no ciertos los rumores sobre Mustang y Hagane. **

**Kayter: Jejeje, los rumores siempre distorsionan la verdad, así que Al recibirá mucha información que no siempre será real. Y en cuanto a lo de Angelina… algunas ligeras conexiones de pistas dejadas en capítulos anteriores te pueden decir porqué ella sabe algunas cosas de Ed que Ed no le cuenta. Y la frase de Athena… bueno, si te lo digo te destripo el fic - Espero que te haya gustado este cap. **

**Kyubi's: La actualización más rápida del año¿qué tal?. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y que te haya dejado con ganas de más. **

**Ahí nos leemos gente.  
Rio.**


	7. Nieblas de la mente

**Viernes, 05 de agosto de 2005**

**Notas: Definitivamente estar de vacaciones mezclado con un buen par de djs y buena música pueden hacer milagros. Al menos estoy avanzando uno de mis fics. **

**Nota 2: Estaba viendo de nuevo la serie… No recordaba que Armstrong es Alex Louis Armstrong… bueno, supongo que es un detalle menor… Espero que a nadie le complique. Cierto, también estuve revisando el fic (cosa que no suelo hacer) y me di cuenta que en el prólogo puse que Ed llevaba 15 meses en el Otro Lado de la Puerta. Bien, ya se dieron cuenta que ese número se alargó a tres años. Por eso no me gusta mucho jugar con el tiempo. Pero en fin. **

**Disclamer: Ya lo sé, ya lo saben, ya lo sabemos. FMA no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá (y lo único bueno es saber que tampoco les pertenecerá XD). Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro, solo un lujo sádico y manipulador. Solo las ganas de arruinarle la vida a alguien mas.

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno.**

"**Nieblas de la mente."**

Armstrong finalmente les había ido a buscar. La hora de almuerzo acababa de pasar, y el momento en que la gente de Central solía tomar el té o pasear llegaba. Un momento tranquilo, sin percances, en donde las personas se dedicaban a amenizar la tarde con una buena charla.

Winry sintió el temblor de Alphonse cuando lo tomó de la mano, frente ya a la modesta casa a la que el alto alquimista les había llevado.

.-Winry, Alphonse… esta es la casa de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye.

El ladrido lejano de un perro llamó su atención. Al miró con curiosidad a una mota negra y blanca que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

.-Mira Al… es Black Hayate… -le dijo Winry.

.-¿Black…Hayate?

.-Es el perro de Riza-san.

.-…Es muy parecido a Den…

El can luego de algunos ladridos, comenzó a mover alegremente la cola. Dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y alzándose sobre dos patas, demostraba que los reconocía… a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Algunas imágenes fugaces aparecieron en la mente de Alphonse… un cachorro pequeño echado en medio de una enorme oficina con varios escritorios y ventanales en el fondo. Un hombre moreno se sentaba con un gesto soberbio en la cara en el más elegante de los escritorios. A su lado, una figura femenina con muchos papeles en la mano.

.-¿Al?

.-¿Eh? –súbitamente devuelto a la realidad, el rubio miró a su hermana y asintió. Louis les esperaba en la reja de entrada. En la puerta, elegante y hermosa, una mujer, que supuso era Riza Hawkeye… la que acababa de ver en su recuerdo.

.-Que gusto verlos de nuevo, Capitán –refiriéndose en modo de felicitación al ascenso de Armstrong –Winry… y Alphonse…

La cálida sonrisa le sacó un poco de lugar, pero le hizo sonreír inevitablemente. Alphonse Elric siempre había sido amable con quienes eran amables con él –incluso con quienes no lo habían sido –y de sus labios salieron palabras que nunca se había oído decir, pero que en su momento fueron increíblemente comunes…

.-Teniente… buenos días…

.-No me llames así… Riza está bien.

Winry sonrió cuando vio aquél tranquilo gesto en el rubio. Últimamente, la desconfianza era plato común en el rostro de Alphonse, y ella detestaba esa mueca de ceño fruncido y labios apretados. Prefería al inocente Al que sonreía a todo y a todos, que a nadie dejaba de ayudar, que saludaba a la totalidad de las personas que le rodeaban… El papel de hosco antisocial solo le quedaba bien a Ed…

.-Por favor pasen, Roy les espera…

* * *

Él estaba enojado. MUY enojado. Se notaba en el aire. En la tensa línea de su mandíbula apretada. En las venas que sobresalían de su puño izquierdo y en su ceño profundamente fruncido.

No le había hablado desde que había despertado con el rugido de su propio estómago. A pesar del hambre –que ella sabía muy bien que sentía –no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

.-Edward… no te pongas así… -rogó Angelina –Estoy preparando algo para que almorcemos… Ya verás que con el estómago lleno las cosas irán mejor. –silencio –Estás enojado porque te quité los implantes ¿verdad? Pero es para mejor, créeme… Cuando los antisépticos hagan efecto y tu cuerpo se estabilice, los pondremos y quedarás como nuevo… Lo prometo…

_Haré los mejores automails ¡lo prometo!_

.-¿Comerás? Si no lo haces tu cuerpo no soportará bien los antibióticos… No te causarán daño pero actuarán mucho más lento… Si comes estarás bien mañana en la mañana o durante la tarde…

_Tienes que comer Ed… o no sanarás para colocarte los implantes… La primera postura es muy dolorosa y tienes que estar en forma para soportarlo… _

.-Edward…

.-….Está bien… Voy a comer…

Cuando ella volvió con la bandeja, Ed ya estaba sentado sobre la cama, jugando con los mechones rebeldes que habían escapado de su trenza y que se enredaban en su frente y oídos.

.-El menú de hoy incluye verduras verdes frescas, carne y pastas. ¿Qué tal?

.-…Se ve bien –tuvo que admitir, cuando el delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz. Angelina sonrió y salió a buscar su propia bandeja, con idéntico contenido.

.-Que lo disfrutes.

.-Claro…

La pelirrojo miró por el rabillo del ojo al rubio. A pesar de estar comiendo con la mano izquierda y equilibrando la bandeja con la rodilla derecha, no parecía estar incómodo.

.-_Supongo que es la costumbre_ –pensó.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Angelina retiró las bandejas, volviendo minutos después.

.-Bien Edward… podemos empezar cuando quieras.

.-¿Empezar?

.-Claro, dijiste que hoy hablaríamos de mí… Y creo que la mejor manera es con el sistema de preguntas ¿no crees?

Era cierto, Hagane quería saber más de la chica que lo estaba ayudando con tan pocas preguntas de por medio. La molestia por estar sin sus implantes disminuyó un poco cuando se concentró en su curiosidad.

Por su lado, Angelina sonrió. Edward jamás podría estar enojado con ella más de dos minutos.

* * *

La casa era cómoda y llena de luz. Todo estaba en orden y limpio, dando un agradable ambiente.

Louis los acompañó hasta la sala, en donde se disculpó por no poder quedarse. Tenía importantes asuntos que tratar en el Cuartel General y no podían ser aplazados. Winry le sonrió diciéndole que no se preocupara, pero Alphonse parecía un poco perdido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que solo musitó un débil "_Claro, no hay problema"_.

Roy apareció pocos minutos después, visiblemente nervioso. Riza tenía servidos té y panecillos, mientras Black Hayate meneaba la cola junto al sillón, dejando que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le acariciara el lomo.

.-Alphonse… -dijo luego de observarlo durante largos momentos. –Winry… -saludó también, con una actitud que Al identificó como avergonzada y un poco tímida.

.-Mustang-san –se adelantó la rubia –Tanto tiempo sin verlo¿Cómo han estado ambos?

El moreno pareció tranquilizarse un poco y, tomando asiento junto a Riza, sonrió.

.-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y su abuela?

.-Está bien, sigue trabajando en los automails como siempre.

.-Me alegro…

Durante un rato conversaron de cosas simples y un tanto triviales. Cosas que Alphonse se esforzaba por recordar, pero que no siempre lograba.

A pesar de todo, un ambiente de silencio se levantó. El rubio no hablaba. Era él quién tenía que expresarse con la pregunta definitiva que atormentaba su mente, pero era –irónicamente –el que no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

.-Winry –habló, de pronto, Riza -¿Me acompañarías? Quiero mostrarte algo.

La rubia miró hacia Alphonse, y este le sonrió de manera apenada, mostrándole que era innecesario que le preguntara cosas como esas.

.-No hay problema Winry…

La mecánica se levantó sabiendo que no iba a ver nada. Que todo era una excusa –y de las malas –para obligarlos a conversar, a decirse lo que se tenían que decir.

.-¿Qué deseas saber? –lanzó a quemarropa Roy, nervioso hasta la médula. Nunca pensó que un encuentro con el pequeño Elric fuera a incomodarle tanto. Era como si temiera decir o hacer algo mal y que Ed apareciera después, furioso, dispuesto a cortarlo en miles de pedazos por molestar a su hermano amado.

.-…Quiero recuperar a mi hermano…

.-Entonces quieres información sobre la Piedra… -dijo un poco preocupado, más seguro que nunca que, de enterarse Hagane de esa conversación, sus días estaban contados. Sin embargo, el rubio negó, apretando sus puños sobre los muslos.

.-Primero quiero saber la verdad… -dijo, muy bajito, como si temiera que alguien más escuchara –Quiero saber como fue el viaje con mi hermano, qué hicimos… como desapareció…

.-Alphonse… no sé si soy el más indicado para decirte cosas como esas…

.-¡Nadie parece ser el indicado entre todos los que conocieron a Edward! –gritó, ya cansado de la negativa a la memoria de su pasado, sorprendiendo a Mustang al decir _Edward_ y no _niisan_ -¿Porqué nadie quiere decirme!... –sollozó- Acaso… ¿acaso mi hermano hizo algo malo?... –ya con la voz quebrada bajó la mirada y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran -¿Acaso hirió a alguien?... ¿hizo algo imperdonable?

Mustang se quedó callado, con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que aquella rubia mecánica, aquella que tomó la decisión de no decir nada, estaba tras la puerta, escuchando, vigilando cada una de sus palabras. Sin embargo Alphonse parecía más allá de todo límite. No tenía recuerdos y quienes los tenían se negaban a entregárselos. Era obvio que el temor de algún acto criminal o similar llenara el pensamiento del muchacho. Era obvio que creyera que, en su afán de no hacerle sufrir, le habían mentido sobre su hermano.

.-…Todo lo que tu hermano hizo Alphonse… lo hizo para ti… -dijo, lentamente, analizando cada palabra, sin mirarlo, enfocando los ojos en algún punto de la mesa, de las sillas, de las cortinas, o en Black Hayate, que ya no movía la cola –Él siempre quiso lo mejor para ti… y por eso siempre lo que hizo, lo hizo bien… de la manera correcta… Porque nunca quiso que alguna de sus acciones te afectara…

El súbito recuerdo de Hagane con su abrigo rojo y su inseparable maletín café llegó a la memoria del Alquimista de la Flama, haciéndole sonreír.

.-Era un chico rebelde y lleno de energía, pero también tenía enormes sentimientos de culpa en su corazón –dijo, pensando que era lo mejor –Siempre pendiente de ti, siempre juntos. Todas sus investigaciones sobre la Piedra las hicieron juntos, y parte de esa información llegaba a mis manos debido al conflicto con Ishbal, no sé si sabes algo de eso…

.-Algo sé por Roze… -dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

.-Lamentablemente detalles sobre su desaparición no tengo, debido a que me encontraba aquí, en Central, luchando contra el homúnculo que era el Fuhrer del ejército. –y sin querer, tocó el parche de su cara –Sé que esa mujer, Roze y Wrath estaban ahí…

.-Roze me dijo lo que sabía… o al menos eso dijo ella… Pero Izumi-Sensei me dijo que solo Wrath podría decirme realmente qué pasó.

Roy miró una vez más a Alphonse, dudando de la eficacia de buscar al homúnculo.

.-¿Crees que realmente sirva de algo encontrarlo?

.-¿Eh?

.-… Según sé, Scar creó la Piedra usándote como envase… -por la expresión que puso, el moreno supo que ya había dado un dato que el chico no conocía –Por lo que los homúnculos te persiguieron hasta atraparte. Obviamente, Hagane fue por ti, viendo que también estaba Roze y una mujer que controlaba a los homúnculos, pero sobre la que no tengo mayores datos.

.-¿Dante? Mi Sensei me dijo que su maestra controlaba a los homúnculos, aunque tampoco sabía para qué.

.-Ese dato creo que solo Wrath y Hagane han de manejarlo en este momento.

.-¿Y qué más pasó? Roze me dijo que usé la Piedra para ayudar a mi hermano y luego él se quedó en aquél lugar para destruirlo, sin embargo nunca volvió y en su lugar aparecí yo, pero… ¿dónde estuve yo?... ¿porqué mi hermano no tuvo éxito en algo tan simple como destruir un edificio con alquimia?

.-… -abrió la boca para decirlo… iba a pronunciar las temidas palabras _Hagane estaba muerto… y tu lo reviviste, desapareciendo en el instante, sin embargo el se entregó a la transmutación y te trajo de vuelta…_ Pero no pudo hacerlo –No tengo más detalles… lo siento Alphonse…

A pesar de la tristeza que le invadía, el chico sonrió. Alguien al menos se dignaba a decirle que su hermano era capaz de muchas cosas –incluso malvadas –pero que no las había hecho, pudiendo hacerlo.

.-De todas maneras necesito encontrar a Wrath… Y me dijeron que usted podía ayudarme.

Mustang hizo una mueca de sorpresa que solo duró un instante. Lo justo para taparla con una de soberbia bien fingida. El muchacho había aprendido del dolor. Había encontrado una brecha entre todos aquellos que se negaban a decirle algo y ahora la agrandaría tanto como fuera posible.

Quizás por eso Winry no le había dicho nada…

Decirle el más pequeño detalle… era obligarse a decirlo todo.

Y eso era algo que nadie quería hacer.

Entonces Roy notó algo extraño. La mirada de Alphonse estaba puesta fijamente en él, ya sin pena, sin dolor, una mirada fría y calculadora –una que ni siquiera a Hagane le había visto. Era como… si estuvieran examinándolo, midiéndolo palmo a palmo.

.-¿Alphonse?

Tan pronto como llegó, la extraña mirada se fue. Los brillantes ojos volvieron, la expresión más apesadumbrada y penosa, pero limpia e infantil aún.

.-¿Puedo preguntarle más cosas verdad? –preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. Mustang sonrió. El rubio usaba tan bien su cara bonita como su hermano su fuerza +habilidad+ bruta.

.-Claro. Si quieres pueden pasar el día aquí para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

.-No quiero amarrar a Winry –dijo, alzando la voz intencionalmente –Sé que a ella le gustaría salir y caminar por la ciudad.

.-Estoy seguro que Riza la acompañará para que no se sienta sola –respondió, mostrando que entendía que el chico no quisiera que ella estuviera. Casi de inmediato se escucharon pasos acelerados y un portazo muy fuerte. Al bajó los ojos, apenado. Él le estudió algunos momentos y pensó que el chico estaba tremendamente solo, y que Hagane no le odiaría ni mataría por intentar consolarlo -¿Porqué no quieres que Winry esté?

.-…Ella… yo no la culpo ni nada… pero no me ha contado nada… No quiere que nadie me cuente nada… Sé que le duele, a mí también me duele… Pero necesito saberlo. Creo… que es mi derecho…

Roy sonrió mientras se levantó y fue por unos panecillos de chocolate y crema que Riza había escondido en la mañana.

.-Hagane era un chico necio y malhumorado. . –dijo, dando por entendido que Alphonse tenía razón. Era su derecho saber que había pasado. –Su genio era horrible y todo le gustaba arreglarlo a golpes

.-Je, siempre fue así…

.-Bien, entonces te contaré lo que me concierne en la historia de tu histérico hermano… -dijo con voz fuerte, acentuando el _histérico_ con un bien fingido acento de ironía y desprecio que hizo sonreír a Alphonse -Creo que es bueno comenzar cuando los encontré en la casa de la Abuela Rockbell…

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**jueves, 18 de agosto de 2005. Notas: No me gusta. No sé que es, pero no me puede gustar. Desde que lo terminé que lo leo y lo leo y hay algo que no me encaja… Bueno, lamento si no les gusta… Pero ya estoy tardando de nuevo y mientras no publique este mi ridículo sistema se resiste a comenzar con el siguiente. Digamos que es un pequeño "break"**

**Ya, ahora los reviews. **

**Kyubi's: Gracias por tus palabras. Angelina solita irá dando datos sobre si misma, pero siempre quedará algo en el tintero. A ver si puedes armas las pistas que estan regadas en todo el fic.**

**Kayter¿Qué cosa no vale?**

**Misao Q.Q¡Gracias! Aquí va el siguiente cap, y el siete lo subiré pronto. **

**Daniela Lynx: No te preocupes por el review anterior, este vale por dos . ¡Ciertamente tienes gran mérito en este fic por los djs! Quizás aún iría en el tres o cuatro si no los hubiera leído. Y la frase alusiva que se te hace conocida… sip, de ahí mismo viene XD. Con respecto al EdxWin… mas prefiero mostrar que Ed se aferra desesperado a su mundo (aceptar que su automail tiene desperfectos y que puede ser arreglado por otra persona es como aceptar que su mundo se parece al otro lado de la puerta), lo de Al… realmente me hiciste pensar para qué diablos mandé a Al con Roy. Pero al fin y al cabo la razón se ve al capítulo siguiente. Y Angelina… pues es Angelina **

**Lila Negra¡que gusto! (y que honor) Jejeje de nada por los reviews. Las itálicas justamente están ahí para que nadie entienda nada. Te diría que significan, pero Angelina perdería gracia. Lo del RoyxAl lo he pensado, pero prefiero seguir sin hacer yaoi este fic. Tengo ganas que lo lean unos amigos que no son fanáticos del género y la única manera es mantener esta linea, además que quiero hacer un buen fic sin alejarme mucho del argumento central. Y en cuanto a lo que dijiste "_Y me come la duda de quién pensará Angelina que es Ed_"… mejor no digo nada. Siento que todo podría ser un spoiler. Pronto te preguntarás al revés, "quien piensa Ed que es Angelina".**

**Ya saben, yo no pongo adelantos.**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Rio.**


	8. Deja vu

**Miércoles, 17 de agosto de 2005**

**Disclamer: Hiromu Arakawa. Gracias a Lila Negra por fin sé quien es la persona que frustra mis sueños de ser la ama y dueña de Hagane y todo su mundo, su historia, su sentir, su dolor, su cabello, sus habilidades, su hermano… Etc. ¿En palabras simples? Pues lo de siempre. Que HagaRen no me pertenece, que estoy loca, que soy una ociosa sin remedio, que Angelina me pertenece, al igual que Athena, Zeús y John (aunque esté muerto). Eso**

**Notas: Estoy releyendo el capítulo 3 "Espejos del Pasado, Reflejos del futuro" y me di cuenta de un gracioso detalle que no les diré porque cuando lo escribí lo hice con el propósito de dar pistas sobre quien es Angelina, pero como no lo exploté, pues no vale mucho la pena, aunque es un detallito muy interesante. Bueno, está bien, lo diré (después de todo, ya que Angelina le dijo a Ed _Hagane no Renkinjitsushi_ no es mucho lo que puedo ocultar). ¿Se fijaron que cuando se conocieron y fueron a la cocina de Zeus por primera vez, Angelina se sirvió una taza de leche, pero sirvió una de café a Ed, sin preguntarle siquiera si quería compartir con ella la leche? Voy a aprovecharme de eso, y de la cuasiseguridad que tengo de que pocos leerán esta kilométrica nota.

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno**

"**Deja vu"**

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya era de noche. Edward preguntaba, Angelina respondía. Él no entendía, Ella explicaba.

Durante la amena conversación surgieron un sinfín de nuevos términos que continuaron llenando la mente de Hagane rápidamente… Fútbol, basquetbol, astrofísico, bioquímico, ingeniero, música pop, lucha libre, fiestas electrónicas y gigantografías. La noche completa pasó mientras ella, con su cabello rojo fuego, le explicaba a él, dorado como el sol, como el mundo futuro avanzaba mientras se consumía lentamente.

Internet, telefonía celular, GPS, autos deportivos, snowboard, buceo, alpinismo. Todas cosas que Angelina amaba. Que su Abuelo amaba. Que le encantaría que Edward también amara.

Robos, fracturas, guerras, estafas, difamaciones, persecuciones. Cosas que Angelina odiaba. Que su Abuelo odiaba. Cosas que ella sabía –juraba que sabía –que Edward también odiaría.

Y así, lentamente, ayudado algunas veces por videos, fotos, esquemas holográficos en 3D o sonidos, el mundo del 2019 fue formándose frente a los ojos de Hagane como la pintura de un artista. Primero muchas cosas sueltas, sin conexión que luego formarían un todo espectacular.

Altos rascacielos –aún más altos que los ya existentes –aviones supersónicos, bombas nucleares, transplantes, campañas mundiales, desastres igualmente mundiales. Cuantas cosas increíbles que nunca ocurrirían en Rizenbul. El mundo del 2019 se le entregó a Edward Elric –un chico de otro mundo en el Lyon del siglo veinte –en bandeja de plata con todo el conocimiento que quisiera… O casi todo, ya que dos preguntas no fueron nunca contestadas.

La primera hacía directa alusión a la familia de Angelina. El nombre de su Abuelo, aquella persona que ella siempre nombraba con enorme amor y respeto. Su tutor de ciencias, su mentor –teórico- de artes de combate, su mayor apoyo.

La segunda ya entraba en terrenos más personales…

_.-¿Y porqué decidiste ser astronauta?_

_.-…Porque se lo prometí a mi abuelo antes que muriera. Le dije que iría a las estrellas a cumplir su sueño, a buscar las respuestas que él no pudo encontrar… Le pedí que viviera para verme… pero no alcanzó… Pero aquí estoy… segura de que llegará el momento de decirle "Viejo necio¿lo ves? Era posible"_

_.-¿Y cual era el sueño de tu abuelo?_

_.- … Eso Edward… no te lo puedo decir… _

Finalmente el amanecer los había sorprendido con truenos y relámpagos. Athena soltó un suave y monótono "Se los dije" mientras ambos pensaban, resignados, que ya no podrían salir a caminar ni mucho menos.

-¿Cómo estamos de comida Athena?

-"Habrá un almuerzo simple hoy, pero mañana tendrán que ir al pueblo si no quieren comer vitamina C y sopas instantáneas"

-Dijiste que teníamos comida para 13 meses con dos comidas diarias.

-"Claro. 13 meses de sopas instantáneas dos veces al día"

-¿Ibas a tenerme comiendo todo ese tiempo esa asquerosa comida! –chilló -¡Eres una máquina perversa!

-"Digamos que mi sistema comienza a comprender la estructura básica de una broma"

-Aún no entiendo como John logró que aceptaran que trajéramos sopas instantáneas, estas cosas son imposibles. –regañó Angelina agitando entre la punta de sus dedos, con el menor contacto posible, uno de los mentados sobrecitos de diversos colores, sacado de uno de los cajones del pequeño escritorio que había junto a la cama. –Son una burla a la comida.

-"A John le gustaban"

-¡A John le gustaban las hormigas de fuego de la Sabana! Si hubiera podido, hubiera comido rinoceronte aderezado con curare. Estaba loco.

El rubio tomó con curiosidad el sobre amarillento que ella lanzó con infinita soberbia y asco preguntándose como podía hablar con tanta ligereza de un muerto. ¿No se suponía que el respeto era algo que todos –incluso los malos muertos –obtenían en el mismo instante de expirar?

-Y ese tal John… -se atrevió a decir.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bueno… me preguntaba quién era… Solo sé que era tu compañero… -dijo lentamente, con voz lenta y pausada, algo que podría ser identificado en él como _timidez_ -… y que murió en el viaje temporal –agregó a última hora, como recordándole a la pelirroja que el tipo ese estaba muerto, aunque le gustaran las sopas instantáneas.

-John era un zoólogo. Un científico de la naturaleza. Amaba todas las cosas que tuvieran más de dos células, y si estaban llenas de pelo o plumas o escamas mejor aún. –respondió, divertida, mostrando que, a pesar de las sopas, era una persona que ocupaba un lugar agradable en su mente –Estaba aquí porque nos habían pedido que analizáramos las respuestas de algunos animales pequeños en el espacio durante el Salto. Todos los bichos murieron con él…

-¿No te gustan los animales?

-Me gustan, pero él iba más allá de los límites. Supongo que nunca le perdoné que los amara más que a mí… ni su insufrible gusto por la comida horrenda.

-¿Qué los amara… más que a ti?

Golpeada por sus propias palabras, Angelina se sonrojó, haciendo juego sus mejillas con su cabello.

-Em… bueno… _Bocona… _Si… Él y yo tuvimos una relación durante un tiempo… pero nos separamos después… Supongo que yo no soportaba que todo el día hablara de animales y él no soportaba que yo siempre estuviera en la luna… Literalmente.

-¿Y tenías novio cuando viniste?

-Jeje, "Hablaremos de eso cuando vuelva, es una prueba corta, solo dos semanas" Le dije la última vez que nos vimos, antes del despegue. Ya debe tener otra novia… después de todo si un transbordador espacial desaparece hasta su última molécula, por lo bajo piensas que sus tripulantes murieron.

-…Lo siento…

-No te preocupes. Las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos. Iba a terminar con él de todas maneras… Es difícil vivir la mitad del año en una ciudad y la otra mitad en una estación espacial… No todos lo aguantan. –dijo, con un dejo de cinismo que a Ed le sonó a cansancio y un poco de dolor. –Es difícil trabajar rodeada de hombres altos, estupendos, físicamente increíbles que trabajan en lo mismo que tú, pero que no te toman en cuenta porque a la hora de tener hijos no los criarían en el espacio…

Hagane quiso reír, pero algo le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo. Con paciencia de santo escuchó los comentarios de Angelina, y formuló algunas preguntas que alejaron el tema de lo sentimental. Mientras, se dedicó a observarla mientras daba interminables vueltas por el dormitorio. Delgada, de cuerpo pequeño y aparentemente frágil. A pesar de sus confesados 27, no lucía más de 23 o 24. Además de eso, sus ojos miel, luminosos y juguetones… como los de Alphonse. Muy, pero muy parecidos a los de Alphonse…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-¿Eh?... Nada… Jeje, solo estaba pensando en mi hermano…

-Háblame de él –le dijo, sentándose por fin –Ah, espérame un minuto –y salió rápidamente, para luego volver con algo de desayuno ligero, colocándose un vaso de leche y poniendo para él, un poco de jugo, además de galletas y algo de pan. –Quiero saber más de Alphonse Elric…

Luego de la primera impresión sobre la petición, Hagane comenzó a analizar toda la información que poseía sobre su amado hermano. Sin querer, sonrió, y sin querer también, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Angelina curvó las cejas en un gesto de preocupación y quiso pedirle que lo olvidara, pero él comenzó a hablar antes…

-Alphonse es todo lo que yo no soy… Es tierno, dulce, amable… siempre perdona a la gente y piensa que todos tienen algo bueno en su corazón. Cree que soy una buena persona… Pero no es así… Si tuviera mi libreta te mostraría la foto que teníamos de cuando éramos pequeños. De hecho… tienes los ojos de Al… son idénticos, profundos, tranquilos pero…

-_Pero un poco más claros… _

-…pero un poco más claros…

-¿Cómo los tuyos?

-…Como los míos… -ella sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto mientras se preguntaba como podía sonreír tanto en una situación como la que estaban. –Cuando te conocí… tenías los ojos miel oscuro… pero ahora veo que los tienes miel claro…

-Son los ojos de mi Abuelo, él decía que cambiaban de tonalidad según los sentimientos, claro que los míos se oscurecen cuando me siento triste y los de él relampagueaban como oro fundido... También quería su cabello, pero heredé el de mi madre, que es pelirroja.

-¿Y de qué color es el cabello de tu abuelo?

-… Rubio.

* * *

Mientras Alphonse jugaba con Black Hayate, Roy había pedido a Riza que buscara a Winry. 

-No te preocupes –le dijo ella, con ese gesto tranquilizador oculto que guardaba en sus ojos solo para él –Todo estará bien. Ya le has contado mucho y le has hecho feliz…

-Si puedes… habla con ella… Que entienda lo que Alphonse siente… Hagane no hizo nada que tuviera que esconderse…

-Aún así tú tampoco se lo dijiste.

-…¿Cómo decirle que su hermano murió?... ¿Cómo decirle… que seguramente está muerto?

-Roy, piensa que lo más seguro es que Alphonse haya luchado contra la posibilidad de que Edward esté muerto durante todos estos años… -la mirada de su marido, entre sorprendida y dolida, la instó a seguir –Piensa que no recuerda nada… que nadie quiere decirle nada… Es una forma de mantener viva la ilusión ¿verdad? No pueden negar que existió, por tanto simplemente mantienen la posibilidad de que, en algún lugar del mundo… o de donde sea… Edward esté intentando volver…

-Mocoso impertinente… -gruñó mientras le temblaban las manos –Siempre causando problemas…

Riza lo abrazó mientras él lagrimeaba contra su voluntad.

-No sientas pena por Alphonse, Roy… Edward hizo el más grande de los sacrificios… Puede que sea posible reunirlos…

-¿Reunirlos¿Cómo Riza?... ¿Con la Piedra¿Otra vez la Piedra? Ellos nunca más se verán Riza… nunca más… No importa si Hagane está vivo o no… No importa si Alphonse logra averiguar toda la verdad… Es la Piedra la que está de por medio… Y eso evitará que vuelvan a verse…

* * *

A pesar del constante estruendo y la poderosa tormenta que se desarrollaba en el exterior, las cabinas y pasillos de Zeus se mantenían a temperatura agradable. 

Angelina estaba preparando el almuerzo y él se había quedado solo en la habitación. La pelirroja le había acercado varios aparatos para que pudiera investigar su uso y entretenerse con ellos mientras tanto. Recordaba que uno se llama laptop, puntero láser y algunos otros nombres que ya se le habían escapado.

_-A John le encantaban los manuales de uso, así que, aunque parezca absolutamente imposible y preparado, es coincidencia que estuvieran aquí para que tú los leyeras… _

Curiosa persona ese tal John. Al menos tenía en qué matar el tiempo. Mientras viajaba de ciudad en ciudad buscando información o conocimiento sobre como ir hacia las estrellas, el tiempo muerto era realmente agobiante, lleno de recuerdos, de una inactividad que lo asfixiaba con Rizenbul, con Central, con sus amigos, su familia, todo lo que amó y odió.

-¿Cómo estará Papá…?

Hacía poco se había enterado que había obtenido un puesto en una prestigiosa universidad inglesa, por lo que había emigrado de Munich hacía pocas semanas. En su última carta a su progenitor, le había prometido que a partir de la fecha de cambio, pasarían dos meses y le escribiría de nuevo, asegurándose así de que la carta llegara a sus manos. Ya tenía la dirección de la universidad y calculaba que la misiva tardaría unas tres semanas en llegar, por lo que quizás no sería mala idea comenzar a pensar qué escribir…

-_Tanto tiempo Papá_ –recitó en su mente –_Espero que Inglaterra esté siendo benevolente con tus viejos huesos. He oído que el frío puede ser insoportable. _

_Te cuento que yo en este momento me encuentro en Lyon, Francia, debido a los rumores del famoso "ángel" que curaba y que llegó en medio de una bola de luz y truenos. No sé si los rumores se han extendido hacia Alemania o Inglaterra, pero al menos Francia parece llenarse de Españoles, Portugueses, Suizos e Italianos. _

_Por mi parte, encontré al Ángel y la posibilidad de volver a casa se renueva. No es un alquimista ni un científico… Es lo más extraño del mundo… es una persona del futuro… Sé que sonará rarísimo, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero poco a poco he ido aceptándolo… Hay tantas cosas… tanto conocimiento en la tecnología Papá…_

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, devolviéndolo a la cálida nave. Angelina entró tarareando otra canción mientras llevaba la bandeja en sus manos.

-Bien, al parecer Athena está entendiendo demasiado bien lo que es una broma. –refunfuñó, dejando la comida en las piernas de Hagane –Tenemos bastante más que sopas instantáneas, pero bastante menos como para dejar de depender de ellas. Así que cuento arreglemos tus implantes y la tormenta pase iremos a la ciudad a buscar algo más decente.

-¿La tormenta no afectará la nave?

-No. Es suficientemente pesada como para no moverse ni tambalearse. Además, mientras no se caiga ninguno, los árboles también nos protegen del viento.

-¿Mientras… no se caiga ninguno?

-Si. Creo que si uno se derrumbara, hay enormes posibilidades que cayera sobre una de las alas, ocasionando un desastre de proporciones como sería no poder elevar a Zeus. –al ver la cara de horror de Ed, ella sonríe y hace un gesto despreocupado –No te preocupes, estudié los árboles cercanos, son bastante viejos y pesados, y esta zona tiene una tierra de cultivo por lo que las raíces son profundas y están bien arraigadas… _Creo._

-Oh…¿Y cómo vas con mis implantes?

-…Cierto… ¿Cómo vamos Athena? –preguntó al aire.

-"Los análisis están completos, podemos crear un nuevo implante o arreglar los ya existentes."

-¿Y de dónde podemos sacar acero de esa calidad?

-"Hasta ahora el mejor acero es el usado por Estados Unidos en sus transatlánticos…"

-No puedo ir a Estados Unidos a buscar acero de barcos Athena…

-"…Si me dejaras terminar quizás podría darte la solución."

-Habla entonces.

-"El único acero mejor que el que actualmente fabrica Estados Unidos es el que conforma todas las piezas de esta nave"

-¿Eh?

-"Creo que en las condiciones actuales hay piezas de las cuales podemos prescindir"

-¿Qué!

-"Zeus no solo iba a cumplir pruebas de teletransportación¿lo recuerdas?"

-No solo… -Angelina puso cara de pensar, primero mirando el techo con las manos en la cintura y luego cerrando sus perlas y cruzando los brazos en el pecho. –Teníamos que llevar una refacción a la Estación Espacial…

-"Y está hecha enteramente de titanio reforzado ultra liviano"

-…Es cierto… -una enorme sonrisa, _como la de Alphonse_ pensó Ed, se formó en su cara mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara del rubio -¿No te importaría tener un implante de titanio verdad?

-¿Q-qué es el titanio?

-Una aleación increíble, creada en 1791 por un británico. Dios salve a los genios ingleses… oh, y a la Reina también.

-"Según mi base de datos, aún se le conoce como Menaquita"

-¿La menaquita? –preguntó Edward –Si he oído de ella, es un metal industrial.

-Así es. Vamos a necesitar aluminio y vanadio para crear la cubierta externa Athena. La aleación no será óptima y no quiero la posibilidad de que pueda trizarse o algo similar.

-"Ya tengo los cálculos necesarios"

-Con esa aleación tendrás un implante increíble.

-¿Y tienen esos tres metales?

-Claro que si. El aluminio es el elemento metálico más abundante de la corteza terrestre, el titanio lo tenemos en el compartimiento de carga y el vanadio lo tenemos en las vainas de las tres sondas que transportamos a petición del gobierno estadounidense. Dame un día más Edward y tendré todo listo.

_Nos subestimas. En tres días estarán listos._

-De acuerdo. Un día más no me matará.

-Duerme todo lo que quieras, porque después tendrás que acompañarme de compras.

-"Y para eso sí que necesitarás energía"

-La verdad me gustaría mirar el proceso… ¿es posible?

-…¡Claro que si! Déjame buscar una manera de moverte.

Improvisando una silla de ruedas, pronto Edward, Angelina y Athena se instalaron en las salas posteriores del enorme Zeus a recolectar sus ingredientes. Hablando y hablando lograron desmantelar la refacción y quitar las cubiertas de las tres sondas. El aluminio fue aún más fácil de conseguir, usando algunos elementos del pequeño laboratorio que tenían a bordo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes lo necesario en la nave?

-Edward… si estuviéramos en Olimpo, la estación espacial internacional, ya estaríamos produciendo estas cosas en masa.

* * *

Casi era la hora de tomar el té cuando Riza volvió con Winry a la casa. Roy y Alphonse les esperaban con leche, pastelitos y un rosón en el cuello de Black Hayate, que movía su cola –como siempre –feliz. 

La mecánica quiso encontrarse con los ojos pardos de su hermano, pero le faltó valor. El moreno se limitó a toser y Riza a reclamar por que su marido no se tomaba las pastillas para el resfrío. Así, en una buena y rápida improvisación, salieron de la escena, dejando atrás al adorable perro, que continuaba meneando la cola.

-Al…

-No te preocupes Winry… Yo… yo ahora realmente sabré lo que pasó… Y quiero que sepas que no te culpo no haberme contado nada, no te guardo ningún tipo de sentimiento adverso… Solo… solo que algún día tenía que enterarme ¿no?

-Perdóname… -gimió en un sollozo –Perdóname…

Igual que esa noche que decidieron comenzar a viajar juntos, ella lloraba y él la abrazaba con palabras de consuelo y fortaleza. Winry se refugió en el pecho de Alphonse, aprovechando su altura, pasando sus brazos por la firme espalda. Cuando era niña se abraza a Ed de esa forma, aunque él no había sido por mucho tiempo más alto que ella.

-Quiero verlo… ¡quiero que vuelva!

-Yo también Winry… Más que nadie en el mundo yo… _quiero que vuelva conmigo…

* * *

_

Tercer día. O cuarto. No estaba seguro. Al parecer había visto tres amaneceres con Angelina. ¿O eran dos…? Bueno, mucho no importaba. Lo único importante en ese momento era que los implantes nuevos –luego de varios inconvenientes –estaban listos. De hecho, ya estaban instalados. Podía sentir como Angelina se alejaba por el pasillo, nerviosa, sin poder controlar sus pies. Él temblaba un poco mientras agradecía el paño frío sobre el hombro y la rodilla. Al menos el dolor que sentía era un buen indicador, ya que era similar al dolor que Pinako y Winry le provocaban al instalar los automail en Rizenbul. No había dejado que le inyectaran sedantes justamente por eso. Quería sentirlo. Si no había dolor, no había automail. Mientras la poderosa sensación de reimplante lo llenara y paralizara, cerraría los ojos e imaginaría que estaba en Rizenbul, tirado en el cómodo sillón del taller de los Rockbell, con Winry y Alphonse mirándolo desde la puerta o desde el otro lado del mueble. Solo estaba lloviendo afuera, como todos los inviernos, como esa noche que le pusieron el implante por primera vez. Estaba en su hogar, junto a su familia, con sus implantes, con su dolor, con su pecado… Si, eso era lo que deseaba… solo su vida…

Pero la realidad era otra. Lo cierto era que estaba en una nave enorme y metálica que no terminaba de comprender, con una chica extraña de revoltosa cabellera roja como el fuego, con los ojos de su hermano –o los suyos, no terminaba de decidirse –con la sonrisa de su madre, con la habilidad de Winry, con pulcritud de Hawkeye, con la soberbia de Mustang, con la preocupación de María Ross, con la inteligencia de Tucker…

Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el iluminado techo. Las luces –fluorescentes les llamaban –daban a la pequeña habitación un irreal ambiente de blancura que le molestaba. Ni siquiera el hospital de Central era así de blanco. Lentamente, antes de levantarse, intentó moverse. Un dedo, el otro, y así, hasta comprobar que todo su brazo derecho se movía como correspondía. Con algo de esfuerzo se enderezó e hizo la misma prueba con su pierna, que respondió de idéntica manera.

-_Increíble… logró hacerlo…_

Sus nuevos miembros relucían. Eran muchísimo más livianos que los anteriores pero se acomodaban tan bien como los hechos por los Rockbell.

-"¿Qué tal?"

-Muy bien Athena –dijo, sorprendiéndose de responder al aire, casi, con la misma naturalidad que su compañera.

-"Avisaré a Angelina"

Lentamente se levantó y fue a la habitación a buscar su ropa. Lamentablemente la lluvia no paraba y no podría volver a ejercitarse hasta que esta pasara. Por fin podría volver a entrenar su cuerpo…

_Nuestra sensei dice que para entrenar la mente hay que entrenar el cuerpo…_

Si. Cuando la lluvia se detuviera, entrenaría correctamente por primera vez en tres años.

-¡Edward!

Él volteó con una sonrisa al oírla. Quería darle las gracias, pero se detuvo al verla. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Su cabello se pegaba a su cara mientras goteaba incesantemente.

-Angelina… ¿dónde te metiste? -le reprochó

Pero ella solo le miraba mientras recuperaba el aliento. Entonces, sin aviso, se echó al cuello de Hagane, llorando.

-No puedo creerlo… -decía entre hipo y sollozos –No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-"Al parecer está feliz de haber logrado instalar los implantes de la manera correcta"

-No es para tanto Angelina… -le consoló, tomándola por los hombros, para alejarla un poco –Para alguien tan inteligente como tú no debió ser complicado.

-¡Podría haberlo arruinado!

-Pero no lo arruinaste. –dijo, comenzando a darse cuenta que ya no sabía que más hacer. Las mujeres llorando eran algo que superaba su raciocinio. –Vamos, deja de llorar.

-Lo siento…

-Ahora podremos ir a la ciudad a comprar comida. –celebró él -¡Y me cocinarás un delicioso guiso!

-¡Si¡Un guiso con leche!

La pelirroja comenzó a secarse las lágrimas mientras Hagane se preguntaba qué tan universal podía ser la receta del guiso con leche… Pero no importaba. No de momento, al menos.

Y como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado… La lluvia se detuvo.

-Paró de llover.

-"En cuatro horas la humedad del aire será la adecuada para que salgan sin enfermar"

-Bien, tenemos cuatro horas Edward¿qué propones?

-Pues… no lo sé…

-Ya sé, empezaremos por arreglar tu ropa. El estilo de esta época es horrible… Y créeme, no te favorece. Algo de John puede servirte. Si es que no te molesta vestir como yo.

-¿Cómo tu?

-Los uniformes son iguales para hombres y mujeres. Solo debemos ajustar un poco el de John para que te quede sin problemas. Además, arreglaremos tu cabello, y haremos algunas pruebas sobre los implantes.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al verse en el espejo. Tan esbelto como antes, más alto –aunque pareciera mentira –con el cabello rubio y delicado –aunque maltratado –hasta la cintura. Sus relucientes implantes color plata brillante lo llenaban de orgullo, aunque a la vez le causaban pena.

Cuando la primera hora pasó, vestía –al igual que su compañera –un overol azul oscuro, camiseta negra y botas. Su cabello trenzado caía por hasta media espalda, luego de un saludable repunte.

-Te ves muy bien.

-…Gracias…

Las pruebas a los implantes terminaron rápidamente mientras el sol eliminaba la humedad excedente del ambiente. Ya desocupados, ambos se cambiaron para mimetizarse con el ambiente reinante, y salieron caminando tranquilamente.

-Debes avisarme ante cualquier cosa extraña que sientas Edward –repetía Angelina hasta el cansancio –Recuérdalo.

-Claro, claro.

Una carreta que pasó por el camino los llevó hasta Lyon, que bullía en movimiento.

-Angelina¿cómo vamos a comprar?

-Tengo algo de dinero de esta época, no te preocupes.

Paseando por el mercado, Edward recordó el día que fueron a Rushvalley. Como Winry todo lo miraba embobada y como su hermano le acompañaba con su permanente silencio.

Entonces lo escuchó. Al otro lado del mar, en aquél país llamado Estados Unidos, la economía había sufrido un colapso. Todas las cosas comenzarían a bajar de precio, ya que Europa podría comprar más barato. La recesión por fin emprendería retirada.

-La gran caída –dijo Angelina –esto que ahora celebran los europeos pasará a la historia como uno de los grandes hitos del siglo XX.

Edward asintió tras las bolsas con verduras verdes y de diversos colores, mientras ella llevaba las de frutas y cereales.

-Creo que es suficiente¿nos vamos ya?

-Claro.

Tan tranquilos como llegaron, ambos comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del centro de la ciudad. Pausadamente siguieron la línea de las calles, hasta que, al doblar una esquina, un limón rodó desde una de las bolsas de Edward. Veloz, el muchacho volvió por ella, viendo como un hombre joven la recogía y se la devolvía, sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo, con una enorme sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Siempre es bueno ayudar a caras conocidas en estos tiempos… -dijo el sujeto.

-¿Caras… conocidas?

-¿Qué? –preguntó con cara de sorpresa, para luego cambiar drásticamente el gesto -¿Ya no me recuerdas…Enano de Acero?

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas¡Por fin! Me costó terminar este cap. No lograba llegar al punto que quería, pero ya está. Leyendo otros fics me había dado cuenta que había dejado varios detalles afuera, pero comenzaré a arreglar eso desde ahora. Ya no será solo cosa de sentarse a esperar a que alguien abra la Puerta. **

**Admito que siento que este capítulo es demasiada palabrería para lo que realmente dice. Pero lo que dice, lo dice. Mañana de todas maneras lo revisaré bien y lo publicaré (son las 2.36am de 28 de agosto). A pesar de todo me gustó como me quedó.**

**Nota2: Em... los datos sobre el titanio los saqué de intenet. También la mezcla con aluminio y vanadio. Para este capítulo me dio por documentarme bien. Me puse a buscar hechos históricos (el colapso de EEUU es real), mapas de la época y todo eso. Realmente me di el tiempo... Vaya ocio. **

**Bien, pasemos a lo que nos importa. **

**Kayter¿En serio crees que Ed está bien caracterizado¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso! El riesgo de hacer ooc es permanente y cuando ocurre, realmente es molesto. Me alegro que creas que aquí no ha pasado eso. **

**Kyubi's: Jeje¿cierto que sería duro llegar y decírselo a la primera? Ya habrá tiempo para tocar ese punto. Primero tiene que superarlo Roy para ser capaz de decírselo. **

**Lovelydeadgirl (o Aome?)¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic. Y tu pregunta… entre Angelina y Ed… podría como no podría. Eso aún no lo he pensado bien, así que puede haber sorpresas. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Asumi-chan, escritora de Impacto, que apareció hace poquito en la sección. Gracias a ella me di cuenta de un increíble detallito que se me estaba quedando fuera. Quizás ni siquiera haya leído mi fic, pero para ella de todas maneras. **

**Besos a todos! Rio.**


	9. Mentiras acallando mentiras

**Viernes, 30 de septiembre de 2005 (por Kami que tardé)**

**Disclamer: (otra vez con esto). Bien. Hagámoslo simple. No nací en Japón, no hablo japonés, no me llamo Hiromu Arakawa ni soy capaz de dibujar un círculo de transmutación, por lo que es técnicamente imposible que HagaRen sea mío. De hecho… no lo es. Todo esto es sin ánimos de lucro, un simple e inofensivo ánimo de torturar a un par de personajes (y personas) que se ven involucrados en la historia. Es más, ni siquiera los torturo, este no es mi fic más angst (¿tiene algo de angst?) En fin. **

**Notas: Originalmente el cap iba a llamarse "Huellas en el camino" pero nop. Wrath todavía no aparecerá. Y lo cierto es que le temo a este capítulo porque acabo de dar un (otro) giro a la historia que me aterroriza. Iré hacia un punto que había pensado, pero que había deshechado por inviable. Tristemente, ahora, con las nuevas inclusiones, parece viable. Mis disculpas si este y el capítulo siguiente salen un poco insustanciales, pero afirmaré la idea tanto como pueda.

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno**

"**Mentiras acallando mentiras"**

Ya habían terminado de desayunar y la vajilla estaba lavada. Riza estaba bañando a Black Hayate mientras Winry y Alphonse se disponían a dar una caminata para relajarse. El rubio muchacho tenía ganas de pensar, y su hermana quería reconocer la ciudad. Los rumores de los nuevos talleres de automail en Central eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarlos pasar –aún a costa de Edward-

Roy les vio salir mientras observaba en la cara de Alphonse un creciente deseo de estar solo. El chico continuaba pensando en todo lo que habían hablado el día anterior. Si bien no había hecho más que contar, en estricto rigor, lo que Fullmetal –y él- hacía para el ejército, obviando, de momento, todo detalle de la Piedra. Considerando que sobre él había recaído el título de "Recuperador de Memorias" prefirió ir paso a paso. Primero la historia general, luego los detalles, luego los problemas y finalmente la Piedra. Sabía que habría un momento en que Wrath saldría al plato –momento que llegaría cuando le contara de cómo su sensei les había encontrado y llevado a entrenar a aquella pequeña isla- y entonces la mentada joya de la alquimia aparecería con todos los problemas que supone.

_Todos los que se acercan a la Piedra mueren…_

Hagane había muerto… Pero había revivido. Roze lo había dicho. Wrath lo corroboraba. Había cumplido con la regla pero¿qué pasaría si Alphonse se encontraba con ella también? No había nadie que lo reviviera a él. Él mismo, como Alquimista de la Flama, estaba considerado como uno de los más poderosos Alquimistas Nacionales del continente, pero nadie recordaba que el caótico Fullmetal solo tenía quince años cuando esa lista fue hecha. Aún así, Ed figuraba solo un puesto más abajo, situándose, ambos bajo los nombres de Hohenheim de la Luz y Dante.

El verdadero poder del Alquimista del Acero siempre sería un misterio, lo único claro era que él, Roy Mustang, Hacedor de Fuego, nunca podría hacer algo como lo que el impertinente chico logró. Sin embargo, el destino le daba la oportunidad de corregir el error que cometió en su propósito de proteger a los hermanos. Ahora podía llevar por el camino correcto al único que podía traer de vuelta a Hagane –si es que estaba vivo en alguna parte –evitando que desapareciera también.

Porque aunque no quisiera, tenía que admitirlo…

…El también deseaba ver a Edward con toda su alma…

**

* * *

**

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras volvían apresurados. Angelina a ratos maldecía el molesto vestido que tenía que llevar –de ir con overol pensarían que es un soldado y seguramente le lincharían públicamente sin que nadie hiciera algo por defenderla-. Edward parecía ensimismado en cada paso. Solo quería avanzar lo más posible. Quería alejarse de esa criatura, de lo que significaba en su vida, en su historia. No quería volver a ver a Envy, pero ahora que se habían encontrado, su corazón y su mente le decían que no había manera de volver atrás.

_¿Cómo está tu padre Chibi? Tengo enormes ganas de verlo…_

¿Porqué no le había matado? Al parecer la presencia de la pelirroja le había divertido. Conociéndolo –si es que podía afirmar tal cosa –estaba seguro que ahora les seguiría, averiguaría la localización de su estancia y les agobiaría hasta que –harto y aburrido –decidiera matarlos a ambos, prosiguiendo su búsqueda de Hohenheim.

Tenía que hacer algo para alejar a Envy de Angelina y Zeus.

-Edward… No podemos llegar caminando…

La voz de su compañera le devolvió a la tierra. Era cierto. Eran un par de horas en vehículos hasta el bosque en donde la nave les esperaba, caminar era una locura.

-Edward…

-No pasa nada –dijo, adelantándose, soltando su muñeca por fin, acortando el largo de las zancadas. –No pasa nada…

Ella le miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada más. No terminaba de entender bien lo que pasaba, pero al parecer ese chico era alguien con quien Edward no quería encontrarse.

-… -abrió la boca para volver a preguntar, pero se reprimió. –_La intromisión debería ser un pecado capital_ –pero luego se aterró ante su propia propuesta. Bastante había con los siete existentes. Un octavo solo generaría más problemas al mundo. Un octavo error divino solo podía ser una octava catástrofe. Suerte que las siete caídas de la humanidad ya se habían cometido.

_Tenlos siempre presente Angelina… En este mundo, escapar de ellos es imposible. Por eso debemos ser más y más fuertes. Para que no nos lastimen de nuevo. _

De pronto, la imagen de su fallecida tía Wendy –primer hija de su abuelo con su segunda esposa –apareció en su cabeza. Su asesinato había sido horrible y sangriento, dejando en jaque a la policía británica, que cuatro meses después arrestó a un hombre demente a quien culparon, aunque la familia sabía que no era, ni por casualidad, el verdadero asesino. Gracias a ese hecho, también había sido testigo de la partida de su tío Charles –tercer hijo, anterior a su padre Alexander, de su abuelo, o sea, el quinto de la camada –y de sus primos Bryan, Axel y Sophia –hijos de Wendy –quienes, cuales cazadores, partieron a la persecución del asesino. El recuerdo del funeral de Charles, Bryan y Sophia y la frenética búsqueda del cuerpo de Axel aún permanecía latente en su mente.

-Angel… -llamó Edward, tomando algo de confianza -¡Angel!

-¿Qué pasa Abuelo? –respondió ella, mecánicamente.

-¿Abuelo?

-¿Eh? –de pronto, los años 20 le cayeron a Angelina de golpe sobre la cabeza -¡Ahh¡Edward! –y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, dejando caer las bolsas de fruta que, hasta ese momento, había sujetado firmemente

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eh… yo… lo siento…. Mi Abuelo solía llamarme de esa forma…. Lo siento…

-No te preocupes… Yo lo siento más, no debí llamarte así.

-No importa. Angelina es un nombre muy largo. –se disculpó, recogiendo las manzanas y naranjas que aún estaban en condiciones. –Acerquémonos al camino, tenemos que ver si los Johnsons pasan para que nos lleven.

-¿Los quienes?

-La familia que tiene la posada medio kilómetro más abajo. Quienes nos llevaron a la ciudad en la mañana.

-Oh, ya veo.

Ya con las bolsas de nuevo en los brazos y algo menos de tensión en el ambiente, caminaron con lentitud hacia el camino. Hagane avanzaba con pasos mecánicos, perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginando una y mil formas de evitar a Envy, mientras la pelirroja solo hacía repaso a sus conocimientos de historia universal, intentando recordar algo que tuviera que obligarlos a moverse del bosque es donde estaban escondidos. Cualquier hecho en aquella época de post guerra podía ser merecedor de un cambio de hospedaje. Zeus no debía ser descubierto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

**

* * *

**

Central parecía repleta de gente. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañaron porque el día anterior esa masa de gente no estaba ahí.

Oídos al pasar les indicaron que, junto al anuncio de llegada a la ciudad de una mujer que se estaba haciendo famosa por cantar sumamente bien –cosa que les parecía rarísima –se haría una feria en beneficio de una lejana comunidad que había sido arrasada en un ataque traidor de una nación vecina. Los ánimos nacionalistas parecían estallar a ratos en medio de la algarabía y la gente, manteniendo a las fuerzas de orden en constante movimiento.

Todos sabían que el ejército comenzaba a prepararse de nuevo para combatir. Muchos alquimistas ya habían sido llamados –respondiendo todos de manera entusiasta – y algunas ciudades se alzaron clamando el nombre de Fullmetal. Rápidamente, de boca en boca, la leyenda del niño alquimista corría, hablando de su poder, de su influencia, de su participación en revueltas, alzamientos y destituciones de corruptos y oscuros políticos. Alphonse quedó mudo cuando, en medio de una multitud que bordeaba las dos docenas de personas, un hombre hablaba de cómo un niño rubio con automails que llevaba el reloj de plata de los Nacionales y su hermano, le había ayudado a él y a su pueblo a recuperar la dignidad. Winry quiso rebatir la heroica versión, pero no podía. Al parecer Edward y Al habían pasado por aquél pueblo minero al comienzo de su viaje, derrocando al oscuro terrateniente que el ejército había puesto ahí.

-¿Es cierto eso Winry? –preguntó el rubio, con voz quebrada -¿Es cierto que hicimos eso?

-…Si Al… Ed y tú lo hicieron.

Algunos Ishbalitas que viajaban por la ciudad gritaron vítores en apoyo a la convocatoria de Fullmetal. Eran de la comunidad que se escondía en las ciudades, aquella que acogió a Scar en sus últimos días.

-Winry… -dijo en voz muy bajita, con los ojos fijos en el suelo –Deberíamos decirles que mi hermano no está…

-Al…

Un extraño movimiento en el tumulto les llamó la atención. Un grupo de la recién formada policía civil pedía a los voceros que dejaran sus discursos políticos para otro momento, puesto que la feria tenía otros objetivos. Pacíficamente, la gente se dispersó, comentando –a favor o en contra –las palabras que circulaban.

-Dicen que no se le ve hace muchos años… -comentó un hombre que pasó cerca de Al.

-No seas tonto –le dijo su acompañante –Le vieron llegar a Central hace dos días, luego de la convocatoria nacional.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro! Dicen que llegó un rubio de abrigo rojo con una trenza. ¿Quién más puede ser?

Mientras ambas personas se alejaban, Alphonse sintió que el suelo se desvanecía. Winry intentó detener el sentimiento que se apoderaba de él, pero solo consiguió atrapar su brazo por unos segundos, antes que el muchacho saliera corriendo como un loco de vuelta.

-¡Al¡Detente!

Mientras ella comenzaba a correr tras él, un par de ojos azules los seguían desde las alturas de un edificio cercano.

-Imposible… ¿Entonces era cierto?... Hermano…

Un sujeto alto de coleta rubia y abrigo rojo se aleja de la ventana suspirando pesadamente.

-…No podemos seguir con esto… No ahora que sabemos que Alphonse está aquí… Tenemos que hablar con Armstrong antes de cualquier cosa. Él podrá explicarnos bien, y explicarle bien a él…

-¿Y mientras tanto?

-…Intentemos hacer lo menos posible… que solo sean rumores los que circulen… No podría mirar a la cara a Alphonse si llegara a buscarnos…

En eso, la puerta es golpeada, y desde el pasillo una oficial morena de cabello corto aparece.

-Maria Ross reportándose señor.

-Maria-san…

-El capitán desea verlo señor. Por favor acompáñenme ambos.

Silenciosamente se deslizaron por los pasillos del edificio –perteneciente al ejército –mientras los muchachos sentían la notoria lejanía que aquella seria oficial interponía entre ellos. Los comentarios decían que ella había sido quien había sacado a los hermanos Elric del laboratorio 5 y que les había cuidado hasta que estos lograron escapar. Era obvio que se resintiera contra ellos…

-Capitán, los hermanos están aquí.

-Muchas gracias Oficial Ross.

La puerta fue cerrada con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria, logrando arrancar del rubio alquimista un suspiro de comprensión.

-Debemos terminar con esto –dijo el joven rubio –Me niego a seguir con esto si es cierto que ese chico es Alphonse Elric.

-Ese muchacho es Alphonse Elric. –respondió categórico –Y tú deberás seguir haciéndole creer a la gente que eres su hermano Edward.

-¡Pero…!

-Ya hablamos de esto Alquimista Rojo… El nombre de Fullmetal no puede quedar suelto, a merced de cualquiera que esconda círculos de transmutación bajo los guantes. –la mirada celeste del hombre se posó en la azul cielo del muchacho, en una lucha de sentimientos difícil de controlar –Esto me desagrada tanto como a ti. Pero no podemos permitir que nuevos impostores aparezcan fingiendo ser Edward y llevando a las masas a errores que pueden ser fatales. Sabes que desde que tomaste su lugar, nadie ha podido suplantar nuevamente a Hagane.

Los hermanos bajaron las miradas, sabiendo la verdad que habían aceptado ocultar. A lo largo y ancho del país, gracias a las crecientes guerras, distintos alquimistas habían sido suplantados por impostores que usaban a la gente para su propio beneficio. Flama, Acero, Carmesí, Brazo Fuerte y muchos otros habían sido víctimas del plagio, saliendo (los que podían) al paso de sus suplantadores… Sin embargo no había nadie que dijera en nombre de Edward que él ya no estaba.

-Quiero que Alphonse sepa porqué… Y no seguiré adelante sin conseguirlo.

-…¿Y si se niega a aceptar lo que hacemos?

-…

-Recuerda lo que dijiste cuando te enteraste…

_Sé que usted era cercano a él. Ayúdeme a encontrarlo. Ayúdeme a reunirlos. Sabiendo lo que sé de Edward… sé que tiene que ser una tortura estar lejos de su hermano… Él no merece un castigo como ese… _

-En aquél momento Alphonse no estaba buscando a su hermano. Ahora la situación es diferente, podemos cambiar las cosas.

-¿Cómo?

-Podemos estar todos adentro. Dígame cual es su situación… podríamos averiguar juntos…

Louis pensó algunos momentos, y se levantó, pidiendo a los muchachos que lo siguieran.

-Te contaré en el auto. Sin embargo, deberás cambiarte de ropa. Si Alphonse te ve llegar vestido de esa forma no creo que quiera escucharnos.

**

* * *

**

Un suspiro que escapó por casualidad y aburrimiento fue lo único que quebró el silencio reinante.

-Que quietud…

-"Científicamente hablando la quietud no existe, pero considerando su estado psico-emocional, te daré la razón"

-A veces puedes ser tan desagradable Athena… -susurró, cansada.

-"Ustedes los humanos son tan difíciles de complacer. No me extraña que sean racionalmente incapaces de terminar con todos sus problemas"

-Entonces te pido disculpas por ser una maldita raza imperfecta –gruñó-

-"Estás más molesta que de costumbre"

-…Ley de Murphy…

-"Toda cosa que va mal puede ir aún peor"

-Técnicmente dice _Todo lo que puede fallar, fallará._

-"Pero considerando que no has hecho nada que pueda fallar… pues creo que mi raciocinio es adecuado"

-Exasperantemente adecuado Athena, como siempre.

-"¿Y qué vieron que pueda aplicar la Ley de Murphy?"

-Eso es lo malo mi odiosamente perfecta unidad de Inteligencia Artificial… No sé lo que vi realmente…

-"¿No sabes lo que viste?"

-No hay peor maldad que la que se viste de sonrisas, ni más oscuro corazón que aquel que se disfraza de amor… La más glacial de las frialdades aparecerá con un cálido abrazo mientras el silencio te atropellará con una orquesta de sonidos… Así, la peor de las muertes hará arribo en medio de la felicidad de la vida que nace…

-"¿A qué viene eso?"

-Una vez, luego de la muerte de su nieto mayor Albert, mi Abuelo comenzó a hablarme de una maldición que nos afectaba a todos, que podía matarnos a todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

-"¿Una maldición?"

-Alguien que nos odiaba… que odiaba nuestra sangre… que se permitió acabar con la vida de muchos en la familia… Cuando comenzó a contarme, esas fueron sus primeras palabras.

-"¿Y te dijo su nombre?"

-…Si… pero no te lo puedo decir…

_Es una palabra maldita, nunca la digas Angelina, porque podría estar en los lugares más inesperados… _

-"¿Alguna pista?"

La mirada dorada de la pelirroja se clavó en el cielo azul que se veía a través de los cristales de la cabina de mando. Un cielo similar se veía desde la mansión familiar de Londres.

-…Todos tenemos un pecado imborrable… que nos persigue y que heredamos a nuestros descendientes… Él es el pecado que aquél hombre nos heredó a todos… El pecado del que no podemos librarnos jamás…

-"Has de tener entonces muchas ganas de haber caído en el tiempo de ese hombre, para haber cambiado la historia de manera menos catastrófica de lo que vas a cambiarla ahora"

-Piénsalo de esta manera Athena –dijo, literalmente echada sobre el sillón del capitán –Si todo sale bien… Nadie tendría que sufrir más adelante… Nadie moriría…

-"Nadie existiría"

-Eso… es un detalle menor…

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas: Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, así que pasaré directo a los reviews.**

**Fallen Angel¡Holas! Jeje, de cabello suelto realmente se vería increíble, ahora que lo tiene tan largo… Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Aquí va otro poquito de historia con pistas. Y sip, es el mismo. El mismo homúnculo amado por tods XD**

**Anzu Zoldick¡Hooola! Mira tu, sin querer llegaste a un punto importantísimo en fic, pero no te lo diré, más adelante te darás cuenta de él por ti misma. Angelina me ha costado poco trabajo (contrario a otros OC, la vdd es que no me gusta mucho crearlos, pero a ella hace tiempo que la tenía en mente, incluso para otr fic de FMA en donde es la hija menor de Ed). Espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Daniela Lynx: Tu teoría, tu teoría. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que los dejaría a todos locos, pero no lo haré porque ya lo tengo incluido de otra manera en el futuro del fic. Intento ser lo más cuidadosa en la historia, me cargan las insustancialidades. No sabes cuanto me alegra que el fic te guste. **

**Koibitotenshitotsuki: Gracias por tus palabras, y es cierto que el pobre Alphonse sufre su resto, pero aún falta otro poco (XD)**

**Kayter: Me encantó tu frase. La usaré más adelante, para hacer que todos me odien XD. Me sentí culpable cuando me dijiste que le estaba quitando misterio a la historia, pero es cierto. Destrozé varios misterios con ese cap, pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho está. ¡Envy! Claro que estaba olvidándome de él. Pero ya llegó… y para quedarse. **

**Kyubi's: Sip, y si relees, verás que habían muchas pistas escondidas más atrás. Veamos que tal Envy en todo esto. **

**Ya gente nos veremos en el siguiente cap.**

**Rio.**


	10. De ángeles y dioses

**(1)Resilencia: El término resiliencia se refiere originalmente en ingeniería a la capacidad de un material para adquirir su forma inicial después de someterse a una presión que lo deforme. Al hablar de resiliencia humana se afirma que es la capacidad de un individuo o de un sistema social de vivir bien y desarrollarse positivamente, a pesar de las difíciles condiciones de vida y  
más aún, de salir fortalecidos y ser transformados por ellas. Posiblemente la resiliencia en cuanto realidad humana sea tan antigua como la propia humanidad, sin embargo el interés científico en ella es mucho más reciente. (****http/aiur.eii.us.es/kobukan/laresilencia.htm)**

**(2)Manda: Petición religiosa que se hace a un santo, a la Virgen María o a Jesús. A cambio del favor concedido, la persona ofrece una acción a cambio, como caminar hasta un santuario lejano, prender velas cada semana en una iglesia, donar algo o cosas por el estilo. Al menos aquí en Chile se usa muchísimo. Mucha gente luego coloca placas en santuarios o grutas donde expresa su agradecimiento y coloca la fecha del favor. Suele hacerse cuando la gente ya no tiene esperanzas o cuando los problemas son grandes. **

**Disclamer: Ya lo saben. FMA no es mío. Eso.**

**Notas: Em…. Nada en realidad. No es el mejor capítulo, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas. Mierda… creo que estoy fijándome demasiado en mi fucking boy.**

**Notas2: Gracias a Daniela Lynx y a Aome por ser mis beta **

**

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno**

"**De ángeles y dioses…"**

Había dormido increíblemente mal. Miles de fugaces imágenes de combates, encuentros, conversaciones y choques habían invadido su mente de dolorosa manera, impidiendo cualquier tipo de descanso real. La imagen de Envy le torturaba permanentemente, mostrándole que no había manera real de esconder y proteger a Angelina y su enorme –e indispensable- nave del odioso homúnculo.

-"Debes descansar" –sonó la voz de Athena, rompiendo el opresor ambiente.

-Ya no tengo sueño.

-"Tus ondas cerebrales no indican eso"

-¿Mis…? –oh claro, ondas cerebrales, Angelina la había explicado eso, pero no tenía ganas de recordarlo. –Déjame solo Athena… necesito pensar…

-"Lamento decirte Edward, que para eso, en esta nave, estoy yo"

-Entonces dime como mierda proteger a Angelina de un loco asesino si no puedo usar mi alquimia…

Un ligero silencio hizo sonreír a Hagane.

-¿Lo ves?

-"Ya tengo varios planes, pero necesito más detalles"

Una almohada fue a parar justo al pequeño sensor que había en la esquina de la habitación, uno de los muchos a través de los cuales Athena hacía sus mediciones eternas.

-Me recuerdas a alguien sumamente odioso –le recriminó el rubio, tapándose completamente con las mantas de la cama. -¿No te habrá creado alguien llamado Roy Mustang, por casualidad?

-"No"

-Que alivio…

-"Kain era su nieto"

**

* * *

**

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Tumbada sobre la cama con el cuerpo completamente desparramado. Una pierna flectada sobre la cama, la otra colgando a un lado, un brazo estirado hacia la pared y el otro sobre sus ojos. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y le formaba una aureola escarlata sobre la cabeza. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, a grandes intervalos, haciendo parecer que a veces cesaba de respirar.

No había parado de llorar en toda la noche luego de la pesadilla. Había sido horrible y palpable, de esos sueños opresores que no te dejan despertar, a sabiendas que no es la realidad. Al menos el odioso temblor se había detenido.

-"¿No las tomaste verdad?"

-…No…

-"El doctor Schwartz te había advertido que el accidente de Arthur podía traerte otra vez esas pesadillas"

-Eso fue hace tres años…

-"Pero aún traes las pastillas contigo…" –regañó.

Angelina apretó los dientes mientras su mano extendida se cerraba sobre la pequeña caja que mantenía sujeta.

-…Son las últimas… -dijo, con tono sumamente apesadumbrado, como intentando decir _Son un recuerdo de épocas más negras, deja que me las quede…_

-"No te sirven de nada ahora. Tienes que estar en plenas facultades para emprender la locura que te propusiste"

-Ya lo sé…

-"Deberías deshacerte de ellas entonces"

-…Quizás las necesite…

-"No lo harás. Alexander jamás debió permitir que te recetaran esas cosas."

-Papá sabe más de medicina que yo…

-"Tu Abuelo sabía más de medicina que él, y dijo un rotundo NO a las pastillas"

-No todos podemos controlar el miedo como él lo hacía.

-"Quizás deberían intentar hacerlo"

-No puedo

-"Claro que puedes."

-Tengo miedo ahora Athena… -susurró, para luego morderse el labio –Y no sé si pueda controlarlo…

-"Es obvio. _Es…humano…_"

-Athena…

-"Ni lo pienses. El combustible alcanza para dos despegues y mil doscientos kilómetros de viaje."

-Pero dijiste…

-"Eso era en condiciones estacionarias de calefacción y cocina Angelina. No me pidas recorrer el mundo escondiéndonos para huir de él porque no podemos"

-Oh Dios…

-"Tienes que tranquilizarte. Edward también está muy preocupado. Uno de los dos debe ser fuerte."

-…Mierda…

-"Como no podemos poner el funcionamientos los sistemas generales de posicionamiento, he activado los radares en modo sonar. Al menos así tendremos tiempo suficiente para armar alguna rudimentaria estrategia."

-…Es mejor que nada… -dijo finalmente, con la voz un poco apagada –Necesito algo caliente.

-"Nos quedan dos mil ciento tres raciones de café"

-Esa sí que es una buena noticia.

-"Date un buen baño y quítate esa cara mujer que pareces salida de un funeral"

-¿Tus sensores te indican eso?

-"Mis sensores me indican que estás un cuarenta y tres por ciento debajo del estándar de belleza del siglo XXI"

-¿Y eso me encasilla en la clasificación "Cara de funeral"? –preguntó, ya con una sonrisa.

-"Ciertamente. Las estadísticas no mienten"

Angelina rió antes de levantarse definitivamente lanzando las famosas pastillas a un rincón.

Quien dijera que la gente no podía divertirse con las matemáticas, se equivocaba medio a medio.

**

* * *

**

El día estaba agradable y con una suave brisa. El sol brillaba lo suficiente para hacer resplandecer sus nuevos automails y el delicioso aroma a campo y pradera llenaba su nariz agradablemente. Era un buen día para recomenzar a entrenar y tenía aún mejores razones para comenzar a hacerlo, así que había decidido no postergar más aquello.

Primero tomó una posición básica, que era meramente de exhibición. Técnicamente no era defensa ni ataque y no servía como antesala de ninguno de los dos. Lentamente y respirando profundamente comenzó a mover los brazos, dibujando amplios arcos y círculos en el aire, cuidando la postura de los hombros, la cadera, los codos, su cuello y las rodillas. Con sumo cuidado separó primero el talón y luego la punta del pie derecho y los llevó suavemente hacia delante, dando un paso medido, apoyándolo con suavidad, primero punta después talón, flectando las rodillas y forzando su peso sobre los muslos. Cerró los ojos mientras ejecutaba el movimiento, dispuesto a sentir su respiración y concentrado en los latidos de su corazón. Sus brazos se cruzaron fugazmente sobre el pecho, para extenderse nuevamente, formando otro círculo. Dio un nuevo paso y entonces lanzó un primer golpe al aire, manteniendo la postura final. Sintió el músculo tenso, la firmeza del codo y la muñeca. Y se relajó, devolviendo su miembro junto a su torso. Un movimiento con los brazos paralelos sobre el pecho, un suave giro y la primera patada sobre su frente en casi tres años…

Si no había maneras de ocultarse de Envy, entonces tendría que estar en las mejores condiciones para enfrentarse a él.

Tendría que volver a entrenar sus ojos para mirar hacia todos lados. Sus oídos tendrían que volver a estar atentos a todos los sonidos. Sus pasos volverían a ser silenciosos. Sus manos serían nuevamente armas listas a combatir. Sería nuevamente un soldado preparado. Ya no podía ser un Alquimista Nacional, por lo que pondría en práctica todas y cada una de las enseñanzas de Izumi-Sensei.

_Para entrenar la mente tienes que entrenar el cuerpo… _

_Una mente atribulada no puede convertir un cuerpo en una eficiente criatura luchadora. _

Tranquilidad. Eso era lo que necesitaba ahora. Debía mostrarse natural, como siempre. Esas cosas solían molestar a Envy y hacerle cometer pequeños –imperceptibles y nimios –errores.

Todo contaría de ahora en adelante.

**

* * *

**

-¿Y Edward?

-"Está afuera, entrenando"

-¿Entrenando?. ¿Y el implante?

-"Al parecer ha funcionado bastante bien. Se mueve con gran fluidez"

-Eso es una buena noticia.

-"¿Qué harás entonces¿Tomarás el papel de histérica?"

-¡Claro que no!. Si el está tranquilo, mucho mejor. El que esté entrenando es señal de que no está del todo bien, pero que tampoco ha perdido la cabeza. Además, ya habíamos hablado de comenzar a practicar para probar los implantes.

-"¿Le ayudarás?"

-En la tarde. Después de almuerzo. Después de todo, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer en un combate, aunque sea de entrenamiento.

-"Pensé que tenías gran confianza en tu capacidad combativa"

-Claro que la tengo, pero debe ser sumamente doloroso un golpe proveniente de un puño de titanio aleado recubierto.

-"Eso si"

-Y para qué hablar de las patadas. Pero de todas maneras veremos que se puede hacer.

-"Edward ya desayunó"

-¿Aprendió a usar el hervidor de agua? Genial. Es tan inteligente –exclamó, sonriente.

-"Te encanta"

-Me fascina. Su capacidad de adaptación es increíble. Un ejemplar resilente (1) sencillamente genial.

-"Constrúyele un monumento ahora"

-¿Aprendiendo sarcasmos, Athena?

-"Son útiles a la hora de tratar con ustedes"

-Jo-jo.

-"Eso fue un sarcasmo" –apuntó. Angelina rió al darse cuenta que su IA estaba funcionando exactamente igual que una niña pequeña que a todos muestra lo que acaba de aprender.

-Si, eso fue un sarcasmo. Bien hecho. –le respondió, como si fuera una anciana cariñosa que recompensa a la pequeña por el logro. –Bien, creo que desayunaré y luego veré que más se puede hacer.

-"Quedan todavía dos mil noventa raciones de café"

-¿Cuántas tomó, Edward? –preguntó, extrañada.

-"Trece"

-¿Trece…!. ¡Pero si el café es mío!. ¡Mi tesoro!. ¡Mi…!

-"Angelina…"

-¿Qué?

-"Alguien viene"

**

* * *

**

Aunque ya todo estaba tranquilo, aún le temblaban las manos. Casi había muerto de los nervios.

_Edward, entra ya que alguien se acerca_…

Siete palabras. Siete miserables palabras que casi le causan un ataque cardíaco.

Obviamente, su primer pensamiento había sido Envy. Que los había seguido, que había encontrado la nave y que los atacaría en cualquier momento. Y Angelina no sabía nada. Se veía tan tranquila que solo logró aumentar el temor.

_Vamos, vamos, entra ya. No queremos que el mito del Ángel se destruya ¿verdad?_

Al principio no entendió nada. Su mente seguía en blanco cuando la pelirroja bajó por las escalerillas y lo jaló de la mano hasta dejarlo en el interior de Zeus, activando de paso el sistema de camuflaje.

_Hoy es el día del Ángel. _–Le había dicho. –_Lo había olvidado por completo, perdóname. _

Según la explicación, el llamado Día del Ángel, era un día específico de la semana –un domingo, exactamente- en donde todas las personas que confiaban que un Ser Alado habitaba ese bosque iban a dejar sus oraciones y súplicas. Algunos también pagaban sus mandas(2) colocando objetos, comida, o caminando largas distancias. También entonaban canciones y llevaban a sus niños para pedir al Ángel que Dios les protegiera en esos tiempos aciagos.

_Con el comienzo de la Recesión quizás muchos vengan._

Angelina le explicó que, a pesar de la crítica situación vivida al otro lado del océano, muchos se alegraron con el comienzo de la llamada Gran Recesión puesto que esto había ayudado a incrementar las entradas para Europa, pudiendo comprar cosas más baratas desde mercados americanos debido a la devaluación de su moneda y lograr estabilizar muchas zonas que continuaban afectadas por la falta de insumos.

Los cantos de las personas se oían un poco lejanos, llevados por el viento que corría en dirección contraria.

_¿Quieres ir a ver?_

Vestidos adecuadamente, y llegando por senderos laterales, pudieron observar al tumulto de gente. Algunos cantaban en alemán, otros en inglés y la mayoría en francés. Incluso algunos clamaban oraciones en latín y alzaban sus manos al cielo sonriendo.

_Esta es la verdadera fé cristiana… _-comentó Angelina al aire, como si hubiera hablado un pensamiento personal.

Los niños jugaban y corrían mientras las mujeres encendían velas y tejían. Los hombres compartían la comida y cuidaban los caballos y carretas que se acumulaban en la orilla del camino. Todo parecía demasiado bueno.

_Pero esto es solo los domingos, cuando no vienen los de la Guardia de la Fe_

La Guardia de la Fe era un grupo comandado por un estricto sacerdote inglés que residía en Lyon desde hacía muchos años. Eran los encargados de mantener la moral, el orden y en algunos casos incluso impartían justicia. En aquellos tiempos en donde la justicia y sus tribunales eran inexistentes, se habían vuelto muy poderosos e influyentes. Y, para colmo de males, eran sumamente reticentes al asunto del Ángel.

_El obispo McLaren dice que si un ángel del Señor bajara, no se escondería en un bosque sucio, sino que iría a verlo a él a su hermosa iglesia, que era la casa de Dios. Es un pobre imbécil. Más de uno se ha ido preso por dejar comida o peticiones aquí._

Afortunadamente, aquél día la Guardia de la Fe no apareció. Al parecer había habido disturbios en una humilde población de Lyon, por lo que se habían olvidado de que era el día del Ángel.

Pero ahora ya sabía que no era Envy, y que aquellas personas se mantendrían ahí hasta que el sol comenzara a caer.

-Termina ya ese té para que te tranquilices –regañó la pelirroja. –Mira que asustarme de ese modo…

Edward rió con algo de vergüenza. Su estado catatónico había durado bastante.

-Lo siento Angelina… de veras lo siento.

-¿Cómo te sientes con los implantes? Athena me dijo que estuviste practicando un buen rato.

-Son muy cómodos, aunque tienen cierta resistencia a algunos movimientos –dijo, girando el hombro circularmente hacia atrás, mostrando un extraño sonido al ejecutar el movimiento.

-A ver… Athena, ayúdame con una proyección de la estructura de hombro…

De inmediato una imagen holográfica de los planos del implante y su unión a la carne apareció, mientras a través de una pantalla sensible al tacto analizaba distintas alternativas.

-Creo que podemos reajustar por aquí, por aquí y por acá –dijo, señalando en el modelo holográfico tres puntos. ¿Qué opinas Athena?

-"Pienso que podrías cambiar este punto por este otro" –señaló.

-Pero la estructura del tendón podría verse afectada.

-"Entonces coloca este punto aquí" –los puntitos de colores que se presentaban en el modelo se movían, coloreando un campo alrededor, mostrando el área que podrían afectar.

-Bien, esa idea me gusta. Vamos al laboratorio de abajo, Edward, ahí haremos los cambios necesarios.

Angelina avanzó por el pasillo jugando con un lápiz delgado con el que manejaba la touchscreen mientras tarareaba nuevamente la misma canción de siempre. Athena simplemente permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaran a su punto. Edward, en cambio, se mantuvo impasible, sin moverse mirando el modelo a tercera dimensión que las otras dos habían construido tan rápidamente. Había visto un dibujo parecido una vez en el estudio de los padres de Winry, aunque menos perfecto. Recordaba bien la estructura de los huesos y los músculos, y también de la uniones, que Angelina llamaba _Tendones._

-¡Edward! –sonó lejano.

-Ya… ya voy…

¿Realmente volvería algún día?. ¿Angelina realmente podía llevarlo de vuelta?

_Intentaré ayudarte. Si llegué por un lado… tiene que haber otro para salir… Y si logro una cosa, pues es posible que pueda llevarte a ti también¿no lo crees?_

La pelirroja parecía tan tranquila en su espera. Solo se había dedicado a agasajarlo y a solucionar sus problemas de salud.

-¡Edward si no vienes ahora mismo no arreglaré nada!

De pronto se sintió atrapado. No estaba cumpliendo su objetivo, no se estaba acercando a Alphonse…

-¿Edward?

El rubio se dio vuelta con la mirada llena de determinación y mucho reproche. Angelina se detuvo en seco, extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-¿Cuántos días llevo contigo?

-¿Días? Em…. ¿tres, si creo que son tres….

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos a buscar maneras de volver?

La pregunta descolocó un poco a la pelirroja. Realmente se había olvidado completamente –excepto por algunos insistentes comentarios de Athena- del objetivo principal que existía tras la aceptación de Edward.

-Pues… había pensado que lo primero era que estuvieras bien… ya sabes… lo de tu implante y todo eso… pero no sabía cuanto tiempo me llevaría…

Tan repentinamente como se había sentido atrapado, ahora se sentía estúpido. Solo llevaba tres días –o cuatro, cual era la diferencia al final –y ya estaba exigiendo que lo dejaran en las puertas de la casa de Winry.

-…Lo siento… No debí…

-No importa –dijo, fingiendo más tranquilidad de la que sentía.

-Mejor vamos al laboratorio… -susurró, con esa voz medio culposa que ponía cada vez que sabía que había metido la pata.

Los pasos de Ed se alejaron pasillo abajo, mientras Angelina se quedaba pensativa a medio camino de la cabina. De pronto cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y, luego de sentarse frente a la consola principal, sacó algunos cálculos y continuó pensando.

-Athena…

Repentinamente, la consola se apagó y todo quedó en silencio.

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses…"

-¿Qué…?

-"Serás la capitana, pero sigo siendo yo el cerebro de esta nave"

-Pero…

-"Ya lo dije. Ni siquiera lo pienses"

Un poco molesta, Angelina se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hacia el laboratorio. Mientras, su unidad de IA monitoreaba el alrededor y el sistema interno de Zeus.

-"_Intentar activarlo dentro de la atmósfera… ¿Está loca acaso?... Suerte que Kain me programó correctamente con respecto al uso de Ares…"_

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas: Em… Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir con respecto a este capítulo. La verdad no estoy muy segura de lo que dice o de lo que intenta decir (menos mal que soy yo quien lo hace XD). Salió así nada más… Así que… No sé, vamos a los reviews.**

**Kyubi's: Jeje, si acaba mal, aún lo estoy decidiendo, hasta ahora el final no es malo… del todo jejejeje. **

**Kayter: Jajaja, no deberías leer tan tarde (yo poh, la que se queda hasta las 3am para terminar de leer un fic) Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos, creo que tienen poca longitud. Y bueno, con todo lo que dijiste, sip… Envy, Abuelo sabio, Angelina… pero aún quedan sorpresas… **

**Koibitotenshitotsuki: .¡No tardé tanto! ¬¬ aunque no sé si el capítulo es bueno. Tenía un poco de susto de subirlo, pero ya está. Bueno o malo, está up. **

**Aome: La verdad si era bastante Mary Sue, aunque… bueno, quizás si idealicé mucho la idea de Angelina y su familia (de hecho, el cap en donde ella le cuenta a Ed sobre su vida lo tuve que hacer de nuevo aquella vez. Si lo hubiera subido en su primera versión, habrías dejado de leer inmediatamente XD) Le pondré más normalidad y algunos fallos, porque Angelina es muchas cosas… pero perfecta no es (y agradézcanle a su Abuelo por ello. Listo lo dije, es un spoiler). **

**Kamy: Holas! Mira, Hagane significa Acero en japonés. Por eso a Edward se le puede decir Hagane, Fullmetal o Acero. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, intentaré seguir atrayendo tu atención. Enjoy the capter!**

**Fallen Angel: Jeje, no aclaré nada XD. En el siguiente capítulo saldrán algunas cosas sobre los impostores y los que protegen la imagen de Hagane (y porqué). Ya verás, si quieres te envio un mail spoileando algunas cosas, pero tendrías que dejarme tu cuenta. **

**Shiras Kino: Espejos del pasado, reflejos del futuro. Todos los títulos de los capítulos tienen un porqué, y ese mismo es el de ese. Varias de tus preguntas tienen respuesta, pero si te las doy no tendría gracia. Con respecto a la cronología, admito que me las rebusqué un poco, pero al menos según mi calculadora, todo debería encajar. 101 fue su último cumpleaños. **

**Yap. Aquí los dejo gentes. Cuidense y disfruten lo que leen**

**Rio. **


	11. Reconociendo conocidos

**Disclamer: Y dale con esto. FMA no es mío¡no lo es! (que frustrante). **

**Notas: Esto salió rápido. Parece que los nervios por las cercanías de las pruebas hacen milagros. **

**Algo: Bien, aquí hay un capítulo que comienza un poco angst para terminar un poco gracioso. Pero solo un poco. **

**Algo nº2: Acabo de investigar algunas cosas sobre Fullmetal Alchemist Bluebird's Ilusion, y debo decir que realmente… no puedo creerlo. ¡Les juro que no acabo de creerlo! Estoy en estado catatónico hace como dos horas… y no es broma.

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno**

"**Reconociendo conocidos"**

Cuando Winry llegó, apenas con aire en los pulmones, Alphonse ya estaba gritando a todo volumen, exigiendo explicaciones mientras las lágrimas se le salían sin control. Pronto los sollozos pudieron más que la rabia, y las rodillas dejaron de sostenerlo para pasarle su peso al suelo.

_¡Quiero ver a mi hermano¡Quiero ver a mi hermano!_

La rubia mecánica no tuvo ojos más que para su pobre hermano. Llorando también, entró empujando a Riza –cuando esta le abrió la puerta –y le abrazó por la espalda, murmurando cosas que Roy, en su sorpresa, no pudo entender.

Black Hayate quiso acercarse, pero su dueña lo tomó firmemente del collar, sacándolo hacia el patio. El llanterío aún podía escucharse en el exterior de la casa. Entonces el perro comenzó a aullar, con una voz llena de lamento y pena.

-Por favor Black Hayate… -murmuró Riza recordando, de pronto, tanto niño solo y sufrido que lloraba en medio de las numerosas guerras en las que había participado en su vida como militar. Tanto pequeño gritando por sus padres o por alguien que le tendiera los brazos, cubriéndolo del horror que le rodeaba. Sin poder evitarlo entonces, echó a llorar.

**

* * *

**

_La amplia sala continuaba con sus largas estanterías llenas de libros y sus elegantes alfombras, aunque estas eran nuevas y de colores más oscuros. Los muebles los habían traído de un lejano país del oeste que exportaba finas maderas de claros colores matizados. Cada silla costaba lo que quince personas podían comer en tres días. En las paredes –pintadas con las más exquisitas esencias –descansaban cuadros que podrían haber financiado cuatro salas nuevas en el hospital de Central. Las librerías que recorrían todas las paredes estaban repletas de exclusivas versiones de los mejores libros del mundo, apenas una pequeña parte de todos ellos estaban referidos a política y sociedad. _

_Armstrong odiaba entrar en esa sala. Cada vez que lo hacía, evocaba en su memoria el tiempo en que King Bradley y su secretaria Juliet Douglas ocupaban la estancia llena de luz. Aquél pensamiento le hacía sentir mal, conociendo la verdadera naturaleza de ambos funcionarios, pero lo cierto era que los humanos podían ser tan terribles como los llamados homúnculos. _

_-Presidente McCalister. –con su típica seriedad se cuadró frente al hombrecillo que se mantenía tras el fino escritorio, fingiendo que leía con sumo interés el papel que su hermosa secretaria le había traído. _

_-¿Eh¡Oh! Capitán Armstrong, que gusto verle. –solícito y con una sonrisa en los labios, se levantó para darle la mano e invitarle a sentarse. -¿Puedo saber que lo trae por mi humilde oficina?_

_El rubio no sonreía. Tampoco hablaba con grandes voces. Cuando entraba en esa oficina ni siquiera brillaba. Todo le molestaba. El cinismo, la falsa gentileza… todo. _

_-Presidente, espero que le haya llegado el informe sobre los impostores. _

_-Claro que si. Una situación muy preocupante ciertamente. Tengo algunas ideas para proponer, pero usted sabe que me encanta escuchar a los demás, por lo que espero sus acertadas proposiciones, mi estimado soldado. _

_-No hay grandes proposiciones Señor. La gente engañada exige mano dura con ellos. _

_-¡Y creo que están en lo cierto¿No es cierto señorita Jeanne? –preguntó, volteando a su secretaria joven y castaña de enormes pechos y largas piernas. _

_-Claro que si señor Presidente. –le respondió con una sonrisa blanca y reluciente, que denotaba no solo su estupidez disfrazada de inocencia, sino también su facilidad y coqueteo. _

_-Sin embargo Señor… -prosiguió el alquimista, cuando notó que McCalister, ya estaba dando por terminado el tema –aún queda saber que haremos con la imagen de Hagane. _

_-Podemos condenarlo a muerte. Así los otros lo pensarán dos veces antes de reírse de la gente._

_-Señor… Hagane es el muchacho del que le hablamos con la oficial Ross. El Alquimista Nacional de Acero. _

_En la cara del hombre se formó una mueca de confusión y luego una risotada. _

_-¡Por supuesto! Lo siento, es que tanto nombre de gente sin importancia me complica. Bien¿qué sugiere? –preguntó, mostrando que estaba cansado y aburrido de escuchar el nombre de un mocoso que no había conocido, ni le interesaba conocer._

_-Hemos arrestado a tres impostores y ya han sido condenados._

_-¡Excelente! –celebró –Mira Louis –comenzó, tomando confianza, inclinándose un poco sobre el escritorio, en un gesto que intentaba denotar camaradería –Yo creo que lo mejor es dar por muerto al chico. Me dijiste que llevaba varios años desaparecido… Un anuncio público dará por terminado el asunto. _

_-Señor, el hermano de Hagane no permitirá algo como eso. _

_-Entonces callen al mocoso._

_-¿Señor?_

_-Quiero decir… denle una compensación… Ya sabes, "Servicios al País" y como el chico… ¿cómo se llamaba, Acero, ese Acero, bueno, como fue un soldado, pues merece una pensión post-mortem… _

_-La oficial María Ross sugiere el uso de señuelos que eviten la suplantación –lanzó, cansado de escuchar basuras –Ya tenemos a dos muchachos que se harán pasar públicamente por Fullmetal y su hermano. _

_-¿No se llamaba Hagane?_

_-Es lo mismo Señor. _

_-Oh. Entonces me parece una gran idea. Tienes mi autorización¿necesitas algo más?_

_-Una firma Señor. _

_Con aplomo y seriedad, Louis alcanzó al hombre una carpeta con una carta en donde se veía varias veces la frase "Alquimista Nacional Fullmetal". Feliz de poder acabar con el tema de una vez, Peter McCalister, nuevo presidente de Amestris firmó y devolvió el documento. Armstrong se cuadró nuevamente y salió satisfecho. Bajo su brazo, una firma oficial del máximo mandatario del país para abrir una nueva sección militar, financiamiento semi-ilimitado, un edificio, acceso libre para los miembros a los archivos de la nueva Biblioteca Central y proteccionismo total. _

_Con todo listo, Armstrong llamó a María Ross. Era hora de contactar a los hermanos Tringham. _

**

* * *

**

-No es un buen momento Louis –dijo Roy, pasando de manera nerviosa su mano por su cabello –Está demasiado nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó, visiblemente preocupado el alto alquimista.

-No estoy seguro pero… -su mirada se posó en el oscuro vehículo que se mantenía detenido frente a su jardín. María Ross estaba al volante… y _ellos_ estaban en la parte trasera. –al parecer escuchó algo cuando salieron a caminar…

-¿No le dijiste nada?

-…No…

-Roy…

-¡Ya lo sé Louis! Me equivoqué… Sé que debería haberle dicho lo que estaba pasando…

-Permíteme hablar con él.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Solo permíteme hablar con él.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Mustang se hizo a un lado, dejando paso libre hacia el segundo piso, en donde Alphonse continuaba temblando en brazos de Winry.

**

* * *

**

_Dos días pasaron cuando a su oficina la oficial Ross llegó con el nuevo informe. Los detalles de la sección recién creada estaban listos y dispuestos para ser ejecutados. _

_Sus primeros miembros ya estaban en terreno investigando posibles conexiones entre impostores de Elric, Mustang y Kimblee que parecían buscar un mismo objeto. _

_-¿Y los muchachos?_

_-Están ubicados ya señor. Permanecen bajo vigilancia mientras se les entrega la implementación necesaria. _

_-Excelente trabajo oficial. _

_-Gracias señor. _

_Tan silenciosamente como llegó, la mujer se fue. Armstrong se mantuvo pensando durante interminables segundos cuantos atribulados sentimientos guardaría ella en su corazón. _

_-Solo logró salvarle una vez… _

_Más de una ocasión la había encontrado leyendo informes de Hagane, sonriendo con melancolía mientras murmuraba "Le dije que esas eran cosas de adultos…". Nunca la interrumpía, sabiendo que Ross se torturaba permanentemente por la desaparición de Edward. _

_-Apenas estaría cumpliendo los 17 años… -murmuró, apesadumbrado, observando la carpeta de la nueva unidad que comandaría. –Si no podemos encontrarte, entonces protegeremos la imagen que nunca quisiste construirte Hagane. _

**

* * *

**

La puerta apenas se escuchó a través de los sollozos que llenaban la habitación del otro lado.

Alphonse estaba desparramado sobre la cama, con la cara escondida en el regazo de Winry, mientras murmuraba incoherencias. Ella solo atinaba a acariciarle el pelo de maternal forma mientras le pedía que se tranquilizara, que tenía que haber una explicación a todo eso…

-Es cierto –dijo Armstorng con su voz fuerte, sobresaltando a los muchachos –Hay una explicación a todo esto, y vengo a dártela Alphonse.

Las perlas dorado-oscuras se clavaron en él con un hambre de conocimientos y recuerdos que descolocó al alquimista.

-Habla –ordenó Al con un tono desafiante, molesto, hastiado…

Conociendo de antemano su incómoda posición como responsable de la mentira que estaba atormentándolo, Louis simplemente se mantuvo de pie, de espalda a la puerta y procedió a contar.

-El año pasado se registraron extraños incidentes en la zona norte, cerca de la frontera. –dijo, como quien da un informe a un superior –Las personas de algunas villas aisladas por la guerra se sublevaban contra el ejército, liderados por rebeldes alquimistas.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que la gente vea a mi hermano caminando por Central?

-Un rebelde capturado dijo que los alquimistas involucrados eran el capitán de Fuego, Roy Mustang, el Alquimista Carmín, Kimblee… y el joven de Acero, Edward Elric. –la sorpresa de Winry y Alphonse fue obvia, y permitió que Brazo Fuerte siguiera hablando –Como todos sabíamos, Kimblee no podía estar involucrado, y Mustang estaba con paradero conocido todo el tiempo. Sin embargo la falta de noticias acerca de tu hermano nos hizo pensar que realmente podría estar en esa villa.

-¿Mi hermano…?

-Luego de un asalto a los puntos rebeldes, comprobamos que aquél que se hacía llamar Hagane no era más que un impostor con círculos de transmutación escondidos bajo los guantes. El problema fue que a raíz de ese incidente descubrimos que en muchos lugares se estaba falsificando la imagen de distintas figuras del ejército para provocar revueltas en las fronteras. El nuevo Führer nos ordenó emitir una declaración pública, informando de quienes estaban vivos, quienes retirados y quienes muertos. Lamentablemente no pudimos incluir a Edward en ninguna, por lo que nadie pudo aclarar su paradero y los impostores siguieron apareciendo.

-Entonces… ¿es mentira?

-No del todo. Para detener a los impostores, decidimos… mostrarle a le gente un Edward Elric… que vieran que estaba vivo… En otras palabras… usamos un impostor que trabaja para el ejército. Suplantándote también a ti, puesto que los rumores hablan de un alquimista de acero y su hermano menor.

Un pesado silencio se alzó en la habitación. Alphonse parecía analizar la información recibida. Winry estaba más tranquila, en completo mutismo.

-¿Quién…? .¿Quién se está haciendo pasar por mi hermano? –preguntó finalmente, en voz baja, dolido de no haber sido considerado, informado, de que nadie le hubiera preguntado que opinión tenía… Él gustoso se hubiera hecho pasar por su hermano…

-Es alguien que quiere ayudarte a encontrar a Edward. ¿Deseas conocerlo? Está abajo, esperando verte.

**

* * *

**

_No habían habido muchas palabras para que sellaran un acuerdo de mutua cooperación. Sus intereses eran comunes y su objetivo el mismo. _

_Armstrong respiró más tranquilo esa tarde, cuando confirmó que por las calles ya circulaba el rumor de que Hagane estaba en Central, a las órdenes del ejército, luego de un largo viaje. _

**

* * *

**

Roy apareció antes que Alphonse respondiera. Los ojos pardos se clavaron en él con furia reprimida¿acaso no había tomado él la labor de informarle sobre su vida y la de su hermano? .¿Porqué no le había dicho nada!

El moreno sintió la ira del joven Elric, y avanzó hasta quedar a los pies de la cama.

-Un día –comenzó –Tú y tu hermano llegaron a una pequeña ciudad en donde alguien estaba trabajando con el agua roja. Ahí conocieron a unos hermanos que se hacían pasar por ustedes para poder investigar dicho líquido, que había sido el motivo de vivir de su padre desaparecido. Hagane, luego de saber su historia, desistió de sus planes de castigarlos y les liberó del magnate que les tenía presos cuando se enteró que no eran los verdaderos Elric. Luego lucharon todos juntos, y salvaron la ciudad de ser destruida… Ellos eran Russel y Fletcher Tringham… Ambos quedaron muy agradecidos con ustedes… Y fueron de los primeros en intentar ayudar a detener el plagio de alquimistas. Cuando un impostor apareció en su zona, lo denunciaron inmediatamente, y gracias a eso el ejército pudo hacer varios arrestos importantes…

-Quieren ayudarte a encontrar a Edward… -completó Louis.

Alphonse se abrazó nuevamente al regazo de su hermana, sin saber qué hacer realmente. Ella lo miró con ternura y luego miró a los adultos, comenzando a modular sin hablar.

-"Que nos esperen" –dijo sin voz –"Alphonse bajará cuando se tranquilice"

**

* * *

**

Riza procedió a preparar café bien encerrada en la cocina para que nadie viera sus ojos hinchados. También dijo que, como había mucha gente, prepararía algunos pasteles, y que no quería que NADIE la interrumpiera porque iba a intentar una receta nueva y necesitaba concentrarse.

Como todos estaban un poco distraídos o incómodos, nadie notó la ridícula excusa de la mujer para no aparecer en la sala.

Armstrong estaba mirando por la ventana como Black Hayate estaba extrañamente deprimido. Siempre ese perro le recordaba al can de la señora que cuidaba a los Elric, la simpática Pinako. Esos días en Rizenbull siempre rondaban su mente, intentando no olvidar ese joven heroico y lleno de dolor que era capaz de todo por su hermano pequeño, aunque este fuera solo un alma atada a una armadura vieja.

Roy se mantenía sentado en una mesita de rincón, fumando como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Constantemente pasaba las manos por su cabello, manteniéndolo desordenado, dándole un aspecto cansado y afligido que odiaba, que nunca mostró a Hagane, por mal que estuvieran las cosas. Un aspecto que solo permitió que lo llenara libremente cuando fue solo a la tumba de Hughes a pedir perdón, luego de enterarse que Fullmetal había desaparecido.

_No sirvió casi de nada… Alphonse tiene su cuerpo… Pero no tiene recuerdos… Fullmetal… ni siquiera sabemos qué pasó con él… Yo debía cuidarlo, lo sé… perdóname… _

Fletcher miraba a todas las personas con aire de nerviosismo. El ambiente estaba tan denso que estaba seguro que le serviría de intercambio para alguna transmutación que le diera como resultado plomo o algo similar. De vez en cuando miraba a su hermano mayor, esperando encontrar algo de tranquilidad y fortaleza en él, pero lo cierto era que Russel no solo estaba en un estado de histeria estacionaria y –casi- bien escondida, sino que además mantenía un aire de culpa rodeándolo que le quitaba toda posibilidad de ser fuente de sosiego y apoyo.

Cuando los pasos que comenzaron a escucharse desde la escalera se acercaron, todos dieron un salto y luego intentaron disimular tranquilidad. Louis se esforzó en brillar mientras abría la ventaba y atraía a los pajaritos. Roy dejó su cabello en paz y tomó el décimo cigarro con soberbia, mientras se cruzaba de piernas, tal como lo hacia cuando era coronel del Ejército de Amestris. Esa pose que tanto detestaba Edward. Los Tringham no tenían una pose o actitud con la cual fingir. Estaban nerviosos, no sabían como reaccionaría Alphonse a todo… la verdad, ni siquiera lo habían visto desde que había recuperado su cuerpo –más que ese fugaz momento desde aquél edificio –y no sabían muy bien como actuar.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Winry quién apareció. Bajó sonriente y caminando con tranquilidad, meneando la faldita negra que siempre usa y el top blanco que le combinaba. Sus botas negras daban suaves "toc" contra el suelo a cada paso y había arreglado un poco su peinado, desordenado por la carrera que hizo tras su hermano.

-¿Los Tringham? –preguntó. Russel quiso responder, pero se quedó de piedra .¡Ese no podía ser Alphonse!

-Somos nosotros –respondió Fletcher, menos voluble que su hermano a las bondades de una mujer –Él es Russel y yo Fletcher, su hermano menor.

-Mi nombre es Winry Rockbell –dijo ella, logrando quitar con eso la cara de espanto del mayor de los ojiazules. –Soy la mecánica de Ed.

-Un gusto –dijo el menor, manteniendo la delantera.

-S-si… un gusto.

-Quiero disculpar a Al. –dijo, abandonando un poco su fingida pose de "soy una mujer madura y estupenda y hago una entrada triunfal en medio de la angustia que tienen todos" –No quiere bajar aún, pero lo traeré no se preocupen por eso. –en acto reflejo, sacó, quién sabe de donde, su amada e inseparable llave inglesa, logrando arrancar sonrisas de Mustang y Armstrong.

-Eh… no es necesario… -tartamudeó Russel, logrando hablar por fin –Si no quiere vernos… lo entendemos…

-¡Nada de eso! –reclamó Winry, tomando ya su postura típica de "chica dura y escasamente fina que tiene menos que poca paciencia" –Ya van tres años desde que a Ed se le ocurrió hacer quizás qué cosa que haya hecho. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! .¡Mi pobre automail no ha tenido mantenimiento! .¡Mi pieza maestra! .Y ustedes están en el ejército, así que deben tener acceso más libre a información clasificada ¿no?

-No seas tan dura Winry, los asustarás –sonó desde la escalera. Los adultos se levantaron y alejaron un poco, rumbo a la cocina. Los Tringham miraron, sorprendidos, al muchacho rubio que les observaba, mientras la rubia volteaba hecha una furia.

-¿Qué dijiste!

El Elric sonrió de esa forma angelical que solo él puede lograr y levantó las manos, en señal de sumisión.

-Vienen recién llegando Winry… hablemos primero…

La llave inglesa desapareció en el mismo lugar del que fue extraída, y una sonrisa la reemplazó en la cara blanca de la mecánica.

-Bien, hablemos.

Alphonse se acercó con algo de duda, pero finalmente quedó frente a los Tringham. Con paciencia observó la larga melena del mayor, sus ojos profundos, su cara tersa, su cuerpo esbelto. ¿Así sería su hermano?

-Ed definitivamente sería más bajo –dijo Winry. Los tres rieron. Alphonse se unió a ellos cuando comprendió que había hablado en voz alta.

-Yo… sé que debería conocerlos… -se excusó de pronto –Pero el pago por este cuerpo fue alto… como tenía que ser…

-Así es la alquimia.

-Soy Alphonse Elric… -dijo, para luego completar con enorme culpabilidad en la voz –Un gusto conocerlos.

Los Tringham sonrieron y se relajaron.

-Igualmente.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas: 8 Páginas. No es mucho, pero creo que salió bien. Espero que el capítulo 11 (…¡entonces!) salga rápido, claro que vienen nuevos giros en la historia, como el que viene más abajo… **

**Reviews: **

**KoibitotenshitoTsuki: Jajaja, es típico encontrar el aviso de nuevo capítulo justo cuando ya nos íbamos a dormir. Ojala que también te guste es cap. **

**Fallen angel angel: Jejeje, las dudas son buenas amigas de los fikeros (siempre y cuando tengamos las respuestas). En cuanto a la cuenta¿dónde la pusiste? .¿qué servidor tiene? Si quieres escríbeme a mi cuenta de correo que está en mi bio. Ahí podremos comunicarnos bien**

**Kayter: Angelina está medio loca después de todo. Y la vdd no había visto el paralelo de actitudes, pero es bastante cierto , los dos son unos necios. Athena a veces me suena un poco como Riza cuando aterrizaba a Roy. Te agradezco también tus elogios, me hacen sentir muy bien, y si te gustan los misterios, te recomiendo que leas "hasta el final". Con respecto a lo de Kain…. Bueno, aún no indago mucho en él, pero tendrá su pedacito de capítulo. Después de todo, el otro lado de la puerta parece estar lleno de reflejos. **

**¡Ya! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Rio**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**-Objetivos localizados Señor.**_

_**-¿Estás seguro?**_

_**-Si Señor. La Piedra está con ellos. **_

_**-¿Situación?**_

_**-Flama, Brazo Fuerte y Hagane.**_

_**-Rojo, querrás decir.**_

_**-…Si Señor. Rojo. **_

_**-Entonces… El retirado Flama… El protector Brazo Fuerte… El impostor Rojo… y la Piedra… **_

_**-¿Cuándo atacaremos Señor?**_

_**-Tranquilo… Todo a su tiempo. **_


	12. Gaiden: 48 horas antes

**Disclamer¡Que no! FMA no es mío ¬¬**

**Notas: Estoy tardando mucho así que –para aplacar el aburrimiento –un capítulo aburrido y poco significativo, pero que igual me pareció necesario. No sé porqué, pero me pareció así.

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno.  
Gaiden.**  
"**48 horas antes…"**

Todo estaba listo. El lanzamiento sería en 48 horas. Zeus ya estaba listo y ubicado sobre la plataforma, presto a salir cortando el aire para adentrarse en el espacio.

-¡Oh por favor! .¿No me digas que llevarás esas cosas tan horribles?

-¿Horribles? .¡Pero Ángel!

-No me digas Ángel que no me convencerás. ¡No acepto esas asquerosidades en Zeus!

-Pues ya me dieron la autorización.

-¡Condenación! .¡Sopas instantáneas en la misión!

John Winston, científico de 32 años sonrió a su joven compañera. La pelirroja aún estaba lanzando blasfemas contra el mundo por la existencia de sopas instantáneas cuando unas manitos se aferraron a ella.

-¿Eh?

-Hola tía…

-¿Mary?

Su pequeña sobrina, Mary Jane de 7 años, hija de su hermano mayor Thomas, le miraba con sus ojos azules brillantes y profundos.

-¡Angelina!

-¡Hermana!

-Parece que vinieron a saludarte, Pequeña –le susurró John al oído, haciéndola estremecer de una forma que solo dos personas en el mundo conocían.

-No hagas eso… -le reclamó, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Nos vemos en La Central. –le dijo finalmente, despidiéndose mientras se alejaba.

Angelina le observó irse. 185 cm, castaño de cabello, ojos avellana, piel bronceada y un incansable gusto por los animales y las sopas instantáneas. Ese era John Winston, copiloto de la nave Zeus en la misión múltiple Arcángel.

Al instante, Thomas y Michel, su otro hermano, aparecieron junto a ella.

-Vamos a comer, Papá y Mamá están en la ciudad.

-Claro, vamos.

Al día siguiente se embarcaría en su amada nave para visitar la base espacial Olimpo, poner unos cuantos satélites en órbita, dejar material bélico en la estación vecina Miracle y luego comenzarían las pruebas de Ares. Solo serían dos semanas… pero serían las dos semanas más importantes de su vida.

-¿Qué les ha dicho Kain?

-Dijo que estabas loca. –respondió el mayor –Que solo una desquiciada psicópata podría haber desarrollado una cosa como Ares.

-Que ingrato. Y yo que lo hice para él. –dijo, sonriendo, entendiendo el codificado elogio en medio de tanto insulto –Y eso que no decidí darle uso militar.

-Más vale que nadie sepa que Ares puede ser usado de manera militar. –susurró Michel.

-No vale la pena hermanito –le respondió ella, mirando hacia atrás, como John se había detenido a conversar con tres tipos de negro, cuidadosamente peinados –Hay gente que ya se enteró.

Mary corrió junto a ellos y juntos subieron al lujoso auto de Thomas. Angelina sabía que su experimento traería enormes repercusiones, y que su vida cambiaría cuando oprimiera el botón que activaría a su amado Dios de la Guerra…

-_Las últimas 48 horas de vida común y corriente… _

Dos días después, Zeus rompió la atmósfera, adentrándose en los confines del universo.  
Dos semanas después, los diarios anunciaban la explosión de la nave y la obvia muerte de sus tripulantes.

۞**Fin de Gaiden.**۞

* * *

**Notas: Ocio.**

**Rio.**

**Notas 2: El 11 ya está saliendo, pero está costando. **


	13. Soñando recuerdos

**Disclamer: FMA no me pertenece. Nunca. Jamás. Lloraré.**

**Notas: No tiene nada que ver, pero Kokeshi sucks. XDDD

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno  
"Soñando recuerdos"**

-_Lo prometo, nunca más tomaré más de dos tazas de café…_

Eran las 3.15 de la madrugada, y Edward se revolvía incómodo en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo. El silencio reinaba en toda la nave, y el aburrimiento parecía comérselo vivo.

Ya conocía de memoria cada rincón de la habitación. Los sensores de Athena –que esa noche no brillaban- las estanterías imposiblemente ajustadas contra la pared, la escalofriante ausencia de ventanas y el techo asfixiante. A veces esa nave podía parecer tan pequeña por dentro, a pesar de ser un monstruo que apenas se escondía entre arbustos.

-_Nunca más. Nunca más… _

Era la madrugada del quinto día. Quinto día… ¿dónde estaría durmiendo si no hubiera escuchado aquél rumor del ángel?

-_Y vaya ángel que resultó ser…_ -pensó sarcástico, recordando la imagen de Angelina empinándose su café, o su leche, reclamando con Athena, regañándole, quejándose de cualquier cosa, cocinando con las cosas que los fieles dejaban en la entrada de los árboles… Realmente estaba muy lejos de ser un ángel.

Hasta que el reloj tocó las 4.00am trató de matar el tiempo con una de las tantas revistas científicas que había en la habitación, pero todo parecía pasar demasiado lento. El silencio parecía tan opresor… Necesitaba un poco de aire.

Levantándose al tiempo de un bostezo, Ed se colocó una chaqueta encima y salió hacia la cocina de la nave. Quizás tener el estómago con algo de comida le ayudara. Rápidamente se hizo un sándwich con una extraña pasta que estaba en el refrigerador junto a la leche, el jugo y las últimas dos manzanas que quedaban. La pasta tenía un agradable sabor salado y no era empalagoso ni causaba sed. Entonces se hizo dos emparedados más.

Tarareando una canción –que identificó como la que Angelina siempre tarareaba –comenzó a hacer el camino de vuelta a su habitación, cuando algo llamó su atención en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala de mandos.

¿Risas?

¿Acaso Angelina estaría despierta?

El pasillo no era muy largo, pero si lograba sofocar los sonidos eficientemente. Con cautela se acercó, procurando no ser descubierto –no tenía buenas experiencias siendo visto caminando por distintos lugares a media noche o más –y, mientras mascaba uno de panes, escuchó.

-¿Lo ves? Los análisis indican que puede ser…

-"Creo que esto lo hemos hablado un millón de veces"

-¿Y? Me sorprende que no lo tomes como una posibilidad cierta Athena.

-"Mi código base me impide pensar en Ares como una solución a cualquier situación. Kain lo ordenó así"

-No me hagas reír, por favor¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Has hecho miles de modificaciones a tu código, sé bien que Kain te dio esa facultad. Antes simplemente racionabas y actuabas conforme a tus procesos, ahora, en cambio, dudas, cedes, permites, niegas¡incluso me lanzas ironías!

-"Entonces sabes que hay lugares de mi propio sistema al cual no puedo acceder"

-Por supuesto. Kain era fanático de todas esas películas baratas en donde las unidades de IA se volvían locas y destruían la humanidad. Amaba la Matrix.

-"Independiente de lo que Kain haya hecho o dejado de hacer, Angelina estamos hablando de algo que puede destruirnos"

-Puede que no lo haga…

-"¡Escúchate!"

-¡Athena me exasperas¿Crees acaso que los de la NASA creían que si algo salía mal en el espacio viviríamos? En un laboratorio o en el universo abierto, si Ares fallaba nos mataba de todas maneras, no le veo diferencia a intentarlo dentro de la atmósfera.

-"Mi sistema está autoprogramado para detener los suministros de energía automática hacia el generador principal si los códigos son activados"

-Entonces tendré que desactivarte…

-"¿Has considerado el factor Historia? .¿Qué pasará en el futuro?"

-¿Qué pueden decir de un enorme agujero? Bombas, aviones estrellados… ¿quién sabe? .¡Quizás hasta un meteorito!

-"Te burlas de la historia"

-Athena… realmente creo que los cambios que te has hecho son un desastre. ¿No entiendes acaso que ya estamos fuera de la historia? Destruirla o mantenerla, da lo mismo. ¡Ya la cambiamos!

Un pesado silencio se creó en el interior de la cabina. Edward había olvidado sus panes. Esa conversión lo tenía sumamente intrigado. ¿De qué hablaban esas dos?

-"Supongo que ahora que tienes tus análisis me dejarás reanudar mis funciones."

-Tu preocupación por tu entorno es obsesivo, Athena –le dijo con un marcado sarcasmo –Quizás deberías consultar un especialista.

-"No me vengas TU a hablar de obsesiones."

-Por eso te lo digo… porque sé de lo que hablo.

-"Reinicio de monitoreo general en 15 segundos"

-No olvides mantener los sonares prendidos.

-"Yo no…"

-Si, si, tú no olvidas…

Cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta, hizo caso omiso al pan que estaba en la esquina del pasillo. Si lo vio o no, nadie podría haberlo dicho. Simplemente caminó, tarareando, hasta que llegó a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama.

Por su parte, Edward se mantuvo quiero en su habitación, sintiendo como si cualquier movimiento delatara su inocente espionaje. Su mente se mantenía pensando en aquellas extrañas palabras… Al parecer Angelina había pensado –y planeado- más cosas de las que le había dicho pero… ¿qué estaba pensando realmente? .¿Porqué Athena estaría tan preocupada? Solo sabía que la mujer estaba convencida de tener una posibilidad –casi segura –de regresar, al menos a Rizenbull. El verdadero punto de todo era… si la primera vez había vuelto él solo, sacrificando la vida del Edward de ese mundo… ¿A qué precio pasarían todos por la Puerta?

**

* * *

**

Alphonse apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada con un pesado suspiro. Había sido un día agotador. Su cabeza seguía llena de un número incalculable de cosas que ni siquiera lograba identificar con claridad.

Los Tringham por un lado…

… Su historia por el otro…

Estaba más que seguro que a Mustang le faltaba mucho por contarle. Sabía –con cada gesto, con cada pensamiento –que el moreno medía todas sus palabras, que ninguno de sus actos era involuntario.

Eso solo aumentaba la sensación de que todos sabían algo que no querían que él supiera.

Todos ocultaban algo sobre Edward… ¿Pero qué era?... ¿Un crimen?... ¿Algo relacionado, quizás, con el Ejército?... Quizás había pasado algo más durante su viaje… Su mente se llenaba de terroríficas posibilidades, intentando vanamente convencerse de que todo podía ser algo que –a futuro –pudiera agradecer.

Durante largos minutos se dedicó solo a mirar el techo mientras se repetía incansablemente que debía confiar, que apresurarse no le serviría de nada.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos y decidió dormir.

Entonces soñó algo completamente inesperado… Soñó recuerdos…

**

* * *

**

Los sensores indicaban movimiento. Algo definitivamente raro en Zeus a las 5 de la mañana.

-"¿Qué haces despierto Edward? Si no puedes dormir, hay tranquilizantes en el laboratorio, puedo indicarte cuales te convienen según tu ritmo cardíaco"

-Jeje, gracias… pero la verdad es que tomé demasiado café… No creo que una pastilla sea conveniente.

-"Ciertamente. La mezcla te mantendría mañana en un estado de modorra muy incómodo"

-Lo imaginaba…

Con pereza, y acomodando la chaqueta negra de John en sus hombros, Edward se sentó en el asiento del piloto de la nave, recostándose sobre él, tal como la pelirroja lo hiciera constantemente, cuando estaba cansada o aburrida.

Ajena a los sentimientos de incomodidad o a la necesidad de hablar imperante en los humanos, Athena permaneció en silencio, continuando con sus funciones nocturnas.

-Athena…

-"Dime Edward"

-…Háblame de Angelina…

-"¿De Angelina?"

-Claro… habla mucho, pero no me dice nada… Y a pesar de la sesión de preguntas que me permitió… no sé mucho de ella…

-"Lamentablemente su información está limitada por los cambios históricos que pudiera hacer"

-Pero… si ella no es de este tiempo… entonces nosotros no deberíamos habernos conocido… Lo que significa que ya ha hecho un cambio histórico importante…

Solo una millonésima de segundo le tomó a Athena pensar una respuesta adecuada a tan acertada frase. Si la unidad de IA hubiera sido humana, realmente hubiera sonreído ante la perspicacia de su interlocutor y la odiosa concordancia de los pensamientos del rubio y la pelirroja.

-"Cabe la posibilidad de que el futuro vuelva a su rumbo en algún punto"

-¿Es posible que el futuro no cambie absolutamente nada a pesar de nuestro encuentro?

Preguntas retóricas. Las odiaba.

Intentó pensar, pero un interno mensaje de "error, parámetro no reconocido" aparecía cada vez que intentaba _pensar como ellos_.

-"No tengo respuesta a eso, Edward"

-…Vaya… ¿Pero me hablarás algo de ella? Algo que pueda saber.

-"Pues hay muchas cosas de Angelina que puedes saber. Por ejemplo, puedes saber que le encanta fabricar cosas en metal, y que la investigación de su Destructor Estructural de Espacios le ha llevado, al menos unos siete años"

-¿Destructor qué?

-"Destructor Estructural Espacial. Es una máquina capaz de crear agujeros de gusano en el espacio"

-Sigo sin entender del todo.

-"Túneles, Edward. Es un rayo que crea túneles que permiten la teletransportación de elementos entre dos puntos evitando la línea recta que los une"

-El túnel que las trajo hasta aquí…

-"Exacto. Desde que Christopher murió, el proyecto pasó a ser el eje central de su vida. El deceso de su abuelo no ayudó mucho a quitarle la obsesión."

Hagane sintió que su piel se erizaba al pensar que entrarían en temas relacionados con la muerte…

-…¿No estamos hablando de temas muy personales?

-"Lamentablemente Edward, la privacidad para mí solo rige sobre datos que sean de vital importancia para el comando de la nave y la supervivencia de sus tripulantes…"

-…Y ese Christopher… ¿quién era?

-"Su pareja. Se conocieron en la universidad cuando él era el ayudante del profesor de Física Aero Espacial de Angelina. Se deslumbraron el uno al otro. Genios incomprendidos que encontraron al fin su media naranja. Ella lo amaba con toda su alma. Mucha gente dice que la única criatura con tanto poder en su vida como su Abuelo, era Chris."

-¿Y de qué murió?

-"…Trabajaban juntos en un proyecto relacionado con el estudio de la velocidad de la luz. Había teorías que decían que los objetos que viajaban a esa velocidad podían ser capaces de viajar en el tiempo. Angelina no creía en ello. Decía que solo era un espejismo de la ciencia. Que era mejor aprender primero a viajar por el espacio, y luego aplicar eso en los viajes temporales. Christopher la apoyaba. A él le ofrecieron trabajar en el Acelerador Luz, ella le dijo que no lo hiciera, que estaban en el Destructor Espacial, que no podían dejar tirado un proyecto por otro. Pero se dejó convencer por él."

-…¿Y qué pasó?

-"El Acelerador Luz explotó en la primera prueba, todos los ocupantes de laboratorio murieron. Unos instantáneamente, otros después. Christopher fue de los que murieron en el hospital. Agonizó dieciséis días. Dos días antes de morir, despertó, y le pidió a Angelina que se casaran. La ley desconoce su matrimonio, pero ella se considera viuda"

Elric se quedó mudo. Sabía más o menos qué era lo siguiente que le iba a decir Athena.

-_Ella se sintió culpable…_

-"Angelina se sintió culpable de no haber insistido más…"

-_Quiso reparar de alguna manera lo que consideraba su falta…_

-"Mantuvo económicamente a la familia de Christopher hasta el accidente que nos trajo aquí. Le aseguró la vida a sus cuñados y a los hijos de estos."

-_Y se encerró…_

-"Entonces se dedicó sin descanso a la investigación del Destructor Estructural Espacial. Eso terminó de sellar la amistad que nació apenas con Kain, su profesor y mi creador. Uno de los tantos beneficios que su relación les trajo, fue justamente el mejoramiento de su precaria relación con el facultativo… Se odiaban a muerte"

-¿Y eso porqué?

-"Kain tiene un carácter muy especial… Odia todo lo fácil y aquellos que tienen acceso a esas cosas fáciles. Adoraba a Christopher por ser de una familia humilde y trabajadora, que hizo muchos esfuerzos por salir adelante. Odiaba a Angelina por ser millonaria y por su abuelo consentidor. En realidad muchos la detestaban por su actitud déspota y superior hacia todos. Al menos con un profesor que le decía a cada minuto que NO era perfecta y con un novio que solía ponerle los pies en la tierra, su manera de ser comenzó a ser más llevadera"

-Ese Kain me suena a un resentido… -dijo, sin saber porqué comenzaba a sentir una profunda antipatía por aquél sujeto.

-"_Pues opinas exactamente lo mismo que su abuelo_. Como te dije, Kain tenía un carácter muy peculiar…"

_Roy era su abuelo…_

-Roy… Me dijiste que ese Kain tenía un familiar llamado Roy…

-"Así es, Roy Mustang, un hombre aún más extraño que su nieto"

-¿Y porqué tan extraño? –preguntó, sintiendo que su voz temblaba.

-"Porque nadie sabe nada sobre él. Murió poco después que Kain cumplió los doce años. Vivió apartado en un campo de Escocia…"

-Yo conocía un Roy Mustang… -dijo Ed, con una sonrisa en la cara –Era un pedante odioso. Un tipo que… que… -quiso decir _un tipo que solo me hacía la vida más difícil con sus misiones estúpidas y con su afán de soldados en minifalda_, pero nada salió. A pesar de todos los años que llevaba fuera, intentando volver con desespero obsesivo, aún le costaba hablar de su realidad. –un tipo que me ayudó más de lo que jamás podré aceptar frente a cualquier cosa que sea capaz de respirar…

-"Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir. El amanecer es la hora más fría de la mañana"

-…Claro…

Mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la habitación de John –con la chaqueta de John y un pantalón de John- se sintió extrañamente convencido de que si todo tenía un reflejo al Otro Lado de la Puerta, Athena bien podía ser el de la Tía Pinako. Así, cerró la puerta en su espalda y se lanzó a la cama cubriéndose hasta la frente con las cobijas.

-"No es bueno espiar conversaciones, Angelina"

-No es bueno hablar de los demás a sus espaldas, Athena.

Saliendo de donde estuvo siempre, la pelirroja lanzó una mirada altiva a la sala de control y luego volvió a su habitación. Si la computadora hubiera sido una persona, el tenso ambiente y la amenazante mirada, realmente le hubieran hecho temblar y dudar del beneficio que conllevaba saber cosas sobre esa mujer.

-"¿Estás molesta por lo que le dije a Edward?" –inquirió con esa femenina voz que Kain le había dado, llena de vaivenes y emociones que no sentía ni sentiría jamás.

-Quizás. Los sentimientos no son mi fuerte, nunca logro identificarlos con precisión.

-"Entonces estás molesta por la alusión a Christopher"

Eso detuvo a Angelina en seco. La mención de Christopher –al igual que Hagane ante el nombre de su hermano –aún le afectaba en demasía, desestabilizando su –ya –inestable psique.

-Ya lo has nombrado demasiadas veces hoy… -reprochó en voz baja, llenando su mente de esos ojos azules que amó y amaba. –Recuerda mantener los sonares prendidos, Athena… yo me voy a dormir…

Zeus se mantuvo como la bestia inmóvil que era mientras el sol despuntaba sobre el cielo gris de aquella mañana. Athena, como siempre, lanzó una queja.

-"Que no olvido mujer, que yo no olvido"

En el interior de la habitación, la pelirroja jugueteó un rato con un anillo que usaba de colgante. Era grueso y de plata fina, reluciente aún en la penumbra del cubículo. Tallada sobre la superficie, negra como el carbón de ese cabello sedoso que le encantaba acariciar, una serpiente que no tenía cola, sino dos cabezas, una en cada extremo, y que se encontraban en el centro.

Serpientes… lo único en el mundo en lo que discrepaba de su Abuelo. Él las odiaba.

Sonriendo, Angelina puso el anillo en su dedo corazón y apretando las manos contra su pecho, cerró los ojos, reemplazando inexistentes sueños con cálidos y tiernos recuerdos.

**

* * *

**

Aquél nuevo día le parecía demasiado lindo. El sol brillaba con más fuerza, el viento era más agradable, la ciudad más bonita y la gente más agradable. El desayuno era más rico que nunca, la conversación más amena y Black Hayate más adorable.

-¿Al?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te sientes bien?

Roy sonreía con su típico intento de soberbia, Riza reía con disimulo y Winry le miraba un poco extrañada.

-Te ves muy contento hoy, Alphonse –le dijo la rubia dueña de casa -¿Dormiste bien?

-Eh… jeje –rió, sonrojado –Dormí muy bien, gracias.

-¿Y podemos saber el porqué de tu súbita felicidad? –inquirió, esta vez, Mustang. El Elric sonrió con holgura, mostrando toda la luz que su carita tierna irradiaba por sí sola.

-Soñé con mi hermano.

Expresiones de sorpresa llenaron durante algunos instantes las caras de sus acompañantes, pero de inmediato las sonrisas volvieron a ellos.

-A veces sueño cosas que parecen recuerdos… Esta vez veía a mi hermano en un enorme patio… había muchos militares rodeándonos… yo tenía un gato en los brazos, y había un hombre en el medio, con un micrófono mostrando la enorme foto de una niña muy bonita…

A Roy le tembló la mano cuando reconoció el relato…

-El examen anual de Acero en el Este…

-Usted también estaba…

-Claro. Estábamos en el cuartel del Este, cuando llegó la fecha de los exámenes anuales… Tu hermano pidió un combate conmigo…

-Usted ganó. –dijo Al, completamente seguro de lo que había visto en su mente.

-…De todas maneras tu hermano era un gran alquimista…

El moreno se empinó su café mientras pensaba en como el odioso sentimiento de culpa por la desaparición de Hagane ni siquiera le permitía aceptar una victoria tan reñida como la de aquél día. Antes se sentía orgulloso de ese combate…

El joven Elric, mordiendo con ansias su pastelillo de café, guardó silencio y siguió comiendo. Más tarde preguntaría quien era el tal Marco del que hablaba Edward en su recuerdo. Así también, Roy dejó que "_aquél hombre al medio con un micrófono_" pasara inadvertido.

Para qué arruinar el desayuno con noticias viejas y malas.

-Hoy en la noche nos reuniremos en la casa de Armstrong. Dijo que era necesario para afinar algunos detalles.

-¿Detalles?

-Claro… comenzaremos a buscar a Hagane usando los mismos medios con los que tu hermano contó hace varios años. _Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo sin que ninguno de nosotros mueva un dedo por encontrarte Acero… _

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas: He tardado muchísimo esta vez. Me estoy complicando un poco, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero todas cambian muchas cosas y eso me enreda. Ya había recibido el beteo de este cap hace casi una semana, pero no me había dado el tiempo de revisarlo. Ojala que les haya gustado. **

**Reviews:**

**Aome Hisoshima: jeje, tardé mucho, pero aquí estoy. **

**Kamy: Hagane significa acero. Son las maneras de llamar a Edward. Hagane – Fullmetal o Acero.**

**Abel: Em, no. No es un EdxAl, quise hacerlo así, pero la verdad creo que no lo haré. Las otras respuestas… si y si. Heindrich está en proceso, aún tengo que pulir la idea en la que lo incluyo, pero lo más probable es que salga. Y si, la verdad lo publiqué en slasheaven (ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía ahí) pero es más un error que nada, creo que lo sacaré, porque esa es una page yaoi y hasta ahora esto no es yaoi. Gracias por leer**

**Fallen Angel: Si, lo siento. La verdad es que el drabble era un relleno (creo que te diste cuenta). No se me ocurría nada y eso… bueno, no dice nada ni aclara nada. Podría sacarlo y no haría diferencia. Pero aquí te dejo siete páginas, espero que te guste. **

**Kayter: U todo depende de cada uno. Me alegro que te guste, aunque no es la gran cosa. Era un rellenito… **

**HountWalf: por alguna razón no te respondí el review, gomen. Jejeje, yo no puedo odiar las matemáticas, estudio ingeniería, imagínate, me volvería loca. A mi me queda aún un mes de clases, espero que me vaya bien. Y espero tb que te haya ido bien. Gracias por leer. **

**Bien, ya nos leemos gente**

**Rio**


	14. Inteligencia Artificial

**Disclamer: FMA no me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes un poco. Pero, Angelina, Athena, Zeus y John son míos. Tb los personajes que salieron en el gaiden.

* * *

**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno**

"**Inteligencia Artificial"**

Vaya, era cierto que no era especialmente cuidadosa con los detalles, pero cuando se le escapaban, se le escapaban con todas las de la ley.

"_Supuse que lo olvidarías. La historia universal nunca fue tu fuerte"_

Cierto. Jodidamente cierto.

Necesitaría conseguir semillas… y ver si había alguna fuente cercana, para no depender de los suministros generales. También tendría que asegurarse un buen montón de carne, y especies varias. Hasta la sal sería escasa cuando las cosas se pusieran realmente malas.

-_¿Porqué no simplemente podemos volar hasta algún lugar de América del norte? Canadá es un país muy bonito… _

Le preocupaba que la tierra no estuviera en condiciones de ser plantada. Las bombas y los desperdicios humanos podían afectarla seriamente.

-_Quiero abrir esa maldita puerta e irme de una vez… Cualquier lugar… casi cualquier época es mejor que esta… _

No sabía nada de agricultura, pero tendría que aprender rápidamente. Confiaba que Athena tuviera información suficiente para ello.

-_Solo quiero irme… _

Llevaba demasiados años en ese podrido bosque, inventando uno y mil malabares para no ser descubierta.

-_Solo quiero irme…_

Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando. El sujeto que la atendía en la frutería no se inmutó por eso. Últimamente todos lloraban.

-_Si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que Ares funciona…_

Mecánicamente pagó y recibió su vuelto, pero al dar la vuelta para alejarse, chocó con alguien que había en su espalda. Distraída como iba, su primera preocupación fueron las papas que se desparramaban por el suelo, antes que alguien quisiera robárselas. Ya no quedaba demasiada tinta en los inyectores de Zeus como para seguir falsificando dinero.

-¡Oye! .¿No piensas disculparte?

Con todas sus verduras juntas nuevamente, Angelina alzó la cabeza, cegándose por el sol que le daba en la cara. No estaba acostumbrada a que fueran prepotentes con ella. ELLA era prepotente con los demás.

"_Recuerda no meterte en problemas. Edward no puede ir contigo esta vez"_

-Eh… yo… lo siento mucho… No me di cuenta que estaba detrás de mí… -dijo, con una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

-Así que no te diste cuenta ¿Eh?

El vendedor se alejó unos pasos y los curiosos que se habían acercado a mirar prefirieron seguir su camino. Entonces el sujeto hizo una seña con la cabeza, y otros dos rápidamente alzaron a la mujer desde los brazos, arrebatándole las bolsas y lanzando su contenido por todos lados.

-Pues no te creo.

Legionarios de la Guardia de la Fe. Problemas al por mayor.

-Nombre –ladró aquél que lucía el rango de teniente, un sujeto alto y castaño, de ojos almendrados y duros.

-Angelina…

-¿Eso nada más? .¿cómo las putas?

-…Angelina… Elric… -dijo, muy bajo.

-Bien, señorita Elric… ¿puedo preguntar porqué está en Lyon? Obviamente no es francesa.

Mierda… ese sujeto estaba buscando cualquier excusa para arrestarla. Un mal paso le daría más problemas de una sola vez que todos aquellos que había tenido en los años que llevaba ahí.

-…Estoy viajando con mi hermano…

-¿Y dónde está él ahora?

-…Durmiendo… detrás del bosque

Todos sabían que detrás del bosque había una finca mediana, en donde un francés acaudalado de nombre Gerard, acogía niños desamparados. Ciertamente conocía al hombre, había hecho numerosas reparaciones en su vieja casona, así como él la había ayudado cuando recién llegó, proporcionándole los primeros alimentos y cuidados que necesitaba. Sabía que cualquier paso en falso no solo haría que la apresaran, sino que también le daría problemas al buen hombre.

-¿Y cómo sé que eso es cierto?

Todos los hombres que creen que tienen poder desean lo mismo.

-Pues… solo puede confiar en mí… -le respondió, con un tono juguetón. El teniente miró sus ojos dorados, su cabello rojo tan peculiar y las formas que la blusa y la falda formaban.

-Recojan las cosas de la señorita –ordenó. -¿Me permite acompañarla? Lyon es una ciudad peligrosa.

Reprimiendo una mueca de asco, asintió. Tardaría en volver mucho más de lo que pensaba.

**

* * *

**

-Ha tardado mucho… ¿Es normal esto?

-"No Edward. No es normal"

-¿Habrá pasado algo?

-"Lamentablemente la situación en la ciudad es inestable. La Guardia de la Fe solo a aumentado los niveles de inseguridad"

-Yo podría…

-"No alcanzarías a llegar antes del atardecer. A esa hora, Angelina ya habrá buscado una posada en donde pasar la noche"

Edward lanzó un suspiro molesto. Estaba muy preocupado, Angelina había salido antes del mediodía y no había vuelto durante toda la jornada. Lamentablemente, las pruebas que habían hecho al automail le habían hecho dormir hasta muy tarde, impidiéndole salir a buscarla.

Athena lo monitoreaba a través de los muchos sensores que poseía, dentro y fuera de Zeus. Sus comandos de razón le habían indicado que lo mejor era evitar comentar que los Johnsons ya habían vuelto, sin ella, porque eso solo pondría más nervioso al Elric.

Pero lo cierto era que las estadísticas estaban en contra de la pelirroja.

-"Ahora solo podemos esperar"

**

* * *

**

La enorme mansión de los Armstrong se veía fría y tétrica ante el cielo nublado y la oscuridad reinante en el ambiente.

Los Tringham ya estaban ahí, y recibieron con alegría a Alphonse y Winry. Louis también hizo su aparición, brillando de felicidad anticipada, hablando con grandes voces sobre el valor de la gente que estaba ahí reunida y la noble tarea que iban a cumplir.

-Creo que es bueno que nos expliques tu plan, Louis –pidió Roy, cuando todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa.

-Bien. Algún tiempo atrás, fue creada una nueva sección del Ejército de Amestris. Esta tiene como misión buscar a Edward Elric y está bajo mi mando.

Mustang y Riza alzaron cejas en duda, pero el alto alquimista le entregó a cada uno una carpeta con todos los detalles y una copia del documento con la firma de McCalister.

-¿La firma del presidente?

-Así es. Esta nueva sección, llamada 6-26, tiene amplios beneficios, como el acceso ilimitado a todos los archivos pre y post democracia, a las bibliotecas, a los laboratorios y a los historiales. También están abiertos todos los sumarios e instalaciones. Tenemos un pequeño edificio cerca del cuartel de Central y sumas de dinero considerables para distintos fines.

-¿Cómo diablos conseguiste esto? –interrogó el moreno. Louis solo tosió un poco y evadió la pregunta.

-Tal como verán desde adentro podremos hacer muchas más averiguaciones que desde afuera. Por eso –Armstrong dejó de hablar unos segundos, seguro de tener la atención de los demás. –Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye y Alphonse Elric…

Con aire solamente les entregó unos folios más pequeños, que comenzaron a leer rápidamente.

-Riza y yo podemos Louis, pero Alphonse no.

El título de la primera hoja rezaba "Ficha de Ingreso al Ejército de Amestris"

-¿Porqué no puedo? .¡Yo quiero ayudar a encontrar a mi hermano!

-Hagane siempre te mantuvo lejos del Ejército. No permitiré que eso cambie ahora.

-¡Pero…!

-Como menor de edad necesitarás la autorización de un adulto para ingresar –comenzó diciendo, muy seguro –Y sabes bien que la señora Pinako no lo autorizaría. Son los expresos deseos de Edward

-¡Hablas de mi hermano como si estuviera muerto! –reclamó.

-Mi abuela le daría la autorización si hablamos con ella –interrumpió Winry. –La idea de que Al entre al Ejército no me agrada, pero es la única forma… Además, usted también hizo que Ed entrara muy joven.

-Sé que mi Tía Pinako me daría la autorización.

Vencido, Roy giró la cabeza intentando encontrar apoyo en Riza, pero ella solo le tomó la mano.

-Es su decisión, así como Edward tomó en su momento su propio camino.

-Las solicitudes serán tramitadas rápidamente y a principio de la siguiente quincena estarían oficialmente dentro del Ejército. Roy, Riza, ustedes, como reintegrados, recuperarían sus rangos. Alphonse, para ti, tengo un cupo en el examen de Alquimistas Nacionales que viene la próxima semana.

-Mierda, Hagane va a matarme cuando se entere de todo esto –reclamó Mustang, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar? –preguntó Winry.

-Señorita Rockbell, que bueno que lo pregunte. Para usted tengo un cupo en la Central de Archivos, que maneja no solo los expedientes, sino también las bibliotecas oficiales. Trabajaría junto a una joven llamada Sciezka, que también forma parte de 6-26.

-¿Sciekza? .¡Claro que acepto!

Brazo Fuerte sonrió y, brillando, continuó explicando las funciones a cada uno. Como soldados experimentados que eran, Riza y Roy serían enviados como líderes de escuadrón a una zona fronteriza del norte, cerca de las montañas que los separaban de Drachma, su poderoso vecino. En esa localidad los disturbios con alquimistas suplantados continuaban, y era un buen punto de investigación, puesto que un nuevo Hagane había aparecido. Con ellos irían, Russel y Alphonse. Fletcher debería mantenerse en Central, por lo que Armstrong le sugirió buscarle un sitio de trabajo cerca de Winry.

-Mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien.

-¿Porqué tanto proteccionismo?

-…Estoy seguro que hay algo detrás de estas falsificaciones. Me temo que podríamos estar ante alquimistas que buscan la Piedra Filosofal. La movilización social y la revuelta colectiva así parecen indicarlo. La primera misión que tendremos, será investigar esos hechos. ¿Qué me dicen?

Sobre la mesa, tres solicitudes llenas y firmadas.

-Bien, Alphonse, irás a un lugar apropiado para estudiar para el examen. Los hermanos Tringham pueden acompañarte si deseas. Coronel Mustang, Teniente Hawkeye, en dos días preséntense en mi oficina en el cuartel general. Señorita Rockbell, mañana mismo la llevaré a su nuevo trabajo.

-Pobre tía Pinako, tendrá que trabajar mucho ahora. –comentó Al, con tono inocente.

-Bien, entonces como todo está dispuesto… ¡Comamos! –celebró Louis. De inmediato aparecieron una docena de empleados con bandejas llenas de comida –Todo esto ha sido cocinado con la técnica secreta de la familia Armstrong, pasada de generación en generación…

Roy tomó el tenedor y dio el primer mordisco, sin esperar a que su compañero de armas terminara con su sermón.

-Mm… está bueno.

Entonces, y solo entonces, todos lo imitaron.

**

* * *

**

Bien, había sido menos malo de lo que había pensado, pero de todas formas había sido repugnante. Por lo menos le habían dejado conservar sus compras.

Quiso evitar llorar, pero negárselo era una ridiculez máxima.

Nunca había caído tan bajo. Ni siquiera cuando aquél monigote del Ministerio de Seguridad Internacional estadounidense la había sobornado con quitarle el proyecto Ares. En ese entonces era una reina, una mujer consentida hija de un hombre poderoso, nieta de un hombre poderoso, sobrina, prima y hermana de hombres y mujeres poderosos. Nadie nunca podría haberle hecho tal cosa.

Pero las cosas ya no eran así. Entre sollozos ahogados tuvo que admitirlo.

Y sintió rabia, y sintió vergüenza, porque nada de eso tendría que estar pasando.

-Solo quiero irme… -murmuró contra sus rodillas, cuando el llanto comenzó a menguar. Ahora tendría que calmarse y pensar en qué les diría a Edward y Athena. Además, tendría que alertar a Gerard de posibles intervenciones de la Guardia de la Fe.

El sol estaba recién despuntando sobre las montañas, y el frío se hacía insoportable.

Con las manos temblando, juntó sus compras y comenzó a caminar, sabía que unos campesinos iban temprano a la ciudad a buscar algunos insumos mañaneros y que cruzaban el bosque.

Lagrimeaba cuando les pidió que la llevaran. Ellos accedieron con preocupación. Más de una vez les había tocado llevar a alguien víctima de la Guardia de la Fe. Sabían perfectamente lo que hacían.

-Alguien debería matar al tal McClaren. –comentó el conductor en voz baja. –Este no es su país.

-Algunos dicen que tiene relaciones con los nazis alemanes. –le respondió, en igual tono.

-Pero esos son un grupo insignificante. No pueden hacer nada.

-Algunos creen que el descontento general los hará fuertes.

-A río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores… Pobre muchacha…

Angelina llevaba los ojos cerrados, pensando, intentando apagar sus sentimientos y encender la complicada maquinaria que era su raciocinio.

_Hay momentos mi pequeña, en donde sentir solo estorba. Entonces, hay que aprender a apagar el corazón y encender la mente. Solo así podrás superar algunos obstáculos que, de otra forma, son insalvables. _

Muchos consideraban que esa era la enseñanza más fatídica que el antiguo patriarca había dado a sus hijos y nietos, pero lo cierto era que para ellos, era una ley que muchas veces habían tenido que seguir.

Esta era una de esas veces.

Un desganado "gracias" salió de su boca cuando bajó del desvencijado camión. El camino hasta Zeus lo hizo de memoria. Cuando Athena la _sintió_, avisó a Edward y este fue a recibirla convertido en un atado de preocupaciones. Ella intentó decirle algo que sonara convincente, pero solo le salió una frase…

-Tuve un roce con la Guardia de la Fe.

Hasta el día siguiente, durmió con la puerta de su habitación trabada.

**Continuará…

* * *

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

* * *

**

**Notas: Bien gente, espero que les haya gustado. Les advierto que de ahora en adelante saldrán personajes de la movie y otros oc, pero los que se refieren a CoS (Conqueror of Shambala) estarán en roles un poco diferentes a los originales, por lo que intentaré que los spoilers sean los menos. **

**Tb se habrán dado cuenta que hay un sistema de "reply" para los reviews de gente registrada en la page, por lo que solo contestaré los anónimos por aquí. Si a alguien eso le molesta, avíseme y volvemos al sistema antiguo. Nos leemos**

**Rio

* * *

**

**Reviews anónimos: **

**Kamy: Jeje, de nada por la info. Ojala que pronto puedas tener un descanso. Asi como tu quieres leerla toda¡yo quiero escribirla toda! XD**

**Daniela Lynx: La verdad releí varias veces el beteo que me hiciste, y cuando reescribí el capítulo, lo tenía impreso frente a mi nariz. Soy muy dada a ese tipo de errores… Me alegro de poder llevar a Angelina un paso más allá. Es difícil crear buenos personajes… Chris… jeje, me encanta ese nombre. Ya lo tengo en dos fics distintos (uno de YGO y este) y en ambos está muerto torturando a la persona que lo amó (que en el otro se llama Setsuna y acá es Angelina). Lo de "la idea" jeje, en el monólogo del otro día viste más o menos hacia donde irá la cosa. De que habrá yaoi, lo habrá pero aún no está definido entre quienes.  
¡Vacaciones! Lástima que casi no tengo, como después empiezo a trabajar. Pero en marzo me tomaré unas dos o tres semanas. Estoy cansada… **

**AnfitriteAquarius: Hacer a Aru feliz un solo día no me matará. No te preocupes por la longitud del review, con solo saber que lo lees me basta. **


	15. Inocencia robada

**Disclamer: FMA no me pertenece. Todo es de Hiromu-san y su equipo.  
Notas: "OoooooO" significa flash back (los odio)  
Recuerden tb que 6-26 es la sección que Armstrong creó.**

**Gracias especiales a Lynx, mi amada y adorada beta. Sin ella cometería errores dignos de la hoguera. Para tí niña.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno**  
"**Inocencia robada"**

El tren avanzaba lenta y forzosamente por los viejos y lastimados rieles. Las rutas estaban siendo reparadas en muchos sitios, y el optimismo de la gente parecía notarse hasta en su forma de trabajar. Todos tenían esperanza en la recesión que estaba hundiendo al gran país del otro lado del océano.

Aquél era un día soleado, con una brisa ligera. Podían verse diversas comunidades y restos de pueblos que comenzaban a reconstruirse, mientras otros permanecían desolados y abandonados a la sombra de la muerte.

El camino desde Alemania a Francia era largo y, en muchos lugares, tétrico y aterrorizante. Decenas de cementerios improvisados adornaban muchos planos y las cruces se regaban como los árboles que antes ocupaban todos esos sectores.

Viajar a veces podía ser una desagradable experiencia si ibas mirando por la ventana.

-Espero que todo esto valga la pena. –gruñó ella, acomodando su vestido por enésima vez –Insisto que no necesitamos a ese insulso intento de alemán para continuar con las investigaciones.

-…

-¿No dirás nada Axel? Espero tu opinión con impaciencia.

-No te daré el gusto de que me escuches mintiéndote en este tema, Stephanie. –ella apretó los puños y blandió con elegante furia su abanico negro contra la nariz del otro.

-¡Greta! .¡Que mi nombre es Greta!

-Te llamas Stephanie McArthur y eres hija de un inglés radicado en Alemania.

-¡Falso! .¡Me llamo Greta Weisser y soy hija de una importante duquesa aria!

-…Como digas, pero baja la voz. Alfons sigue durmiendo.

Murmurando cosas en alemán, la muchacha –de no más de diecisiete años –giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Su melena rubia en tirabuzones danzó con majestuosa belleza, mientras sus ojos celestinos fulguraban de furia. Odiaba cuando la llamaban Stephanie. ¡Odiaba ese maldito nombre inglés! Ella era una alemana de sangre pura, no tenía sucia sangre británica llena de té en las venas.

Mientras, Axel Reid, el otro chico –de unos dieciocho años –bajó sus ojos azul petróleo para dedicarse a la deliciosa contemplación del muchacho que dormía plácidamente en su regazo. Su cabello rubio –un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba –cayó sobre su frente, cubriendo parcialmente su vista. Con cuidado apartó los mechones y se dedicó a acariciar algunos cabellos rebeldes del otro alemán.

-Por la Madre Patria, Axel, deja de hacer eso. –susurró Greta, medio escandalizada, medio ruborizada –La gente los está mirando.

Reid accedió, pero solo por las apariencias. Él bien sabía que la rubia y regañona Stephanie nunca se quejaba de sus evidentes muestras de _cariño_ hacia Alfons cuando estaban en privado, y eso se lo agradecía mucho. La muchacha había sido criada en un medio muy exclusivo y poco tolerante y su silencio frente a su familia era algo atípico.

_Solo lo guardaré porque eres tú Axel, y porque profesas ese extraño amor a Alfons. ¡Ten por seguro que si sé que estás haciendo esas… cosas con otro… otra persona, todos se enterarán!_

-Como digas, Greta.

Con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa en el rostro, ella asintió.

-¿Crees que esté ahí, Greta? –preguntó Axel, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-No lo sé –respondió con algo de fastidio –La verdad no me importa si lo encontramos o no. Solo lamento el tiempo perdido.

El rubio sonrió mordiéndose la lengua por la ironía que estaba por salir.

-_¿El tiempo perdido en aprender de él o el tiempo perdido en estar con él?_

Bien sabía que la orgullosa muchacha estaba perdidamente enamorada del "_insulso intento de alemán"_ y que la constante y educada negativa de este sencillamente le ponía los nervios de punta.

_¡Se atreve a rechazarme a mí! .¡Greta Weisser! .¡Insólito! .¡Deberían fusilarlo!_

-Para Alfons es importante encontrarlo.

-Solo por eso admito que busquen a ese bueno para nada. ¿Lo imaginas? .¿Alfons solo por Europa? No lo concibo.

-…Yo tampoco.

-Espero que lleguemos pronto. ¡Este tren es un desastre!

-Europa es un desastre.

-¡Deberían fusilar a sus ineptos presidentes!

-¿Todo para ti se soluciona fusilando a la gente?

-La gente inútil no tiene razón de vivir.

-…A veces me asustas Greta. Hablas como Hans. –ella pareció horrorizarse ante la mención, pero no dijo nada.

-Yo… no soy como _él_.

-…Estoy preocupado Duquesa –confesó, llamándole por su apodo favorito –Hans fue quién nos dio la información y aún así Alfons la creyó ciegamente… ¿Será cierta? .¿Cómo pudo saber él que podía estar en Francia?

Axel entrecerró los ojos sin apartarlos del durmiente Alfons. Greta le miró con preocupación y algo de pena.

-No te tortures ahora con la nefasta imagen de Hans.

-No puedo evitarlo… Él quiere las investigaciones… Sabe que si lo encontramos terminaremos con los prototipos y…

-Y podría cometer una locura. –completó ella. –Quizás por eso mismo debemos terminar nosotros todo esto que comenzamos mi querido Axel. Podemos codificarlo y esconderlo. Es mejor a que sus científicos acaben con nuestros trazados.

Un silencio pesado cayó entre ellos, mientras los murmullos de las demás personas en el vagón se intensificaba. Estaban llegando a París.

-¿Crees que sería bueno bajarnos a descansar un poco aquí? Dicen que París es muy bella.

-¿Deseas detenerte en una ciudad llena de intelectuales y pensadores? –preguntó, casi escandalizada. –No y no. Tenemos que seguir hasta Lyon, no aceptaré volver a quedarme sin pistas.

-Como digas Duquesa.

Greta sonrió. Alfons se removió un poco en su asiento, reclamando por el ruido incesante. El rubio de ojos profundos susurró algo en su oído y el durmiente continuó en su descanso.

-Uf, Alfons Heidrich, el alemán que más duerme en el mundo.

-Trabaja mucho, déjale.

-Dormir en exceso inhibe las ideas y nubla la mente mi querido Guardián. Necesitamos de su genio naciente para completar los planos sin él.

-¿Y vas a seguir con eso? Sabes que no podemos sin Edward.

-¿Olvidas que se fue aprovechándose de la detención total de los proyectos? Él tampoco sabía qué hacer.

-Quizás ahora lo sepa. Dicen que fue a encontrarse con su padre.

-Hoheinheim de la Luz… A veces pienso que ese hombre es mentira. Un mito popular.

-¿Y eso?

-Un genio salido de la nada, sobreviviente de la Gran Guerra, brillante profesor, hombre piadoso y por si fuera poco¡padre del insulso Elric!… Es demasiado para una sola persona.

-De alguna parte tiene que haber salido la genialidad de Edward.

-¡Él no es un genio! –reclamó, bajando la voz a medio camino cuando vio que Alfons volvía a moverse –Ese oso durmiente que tienes en el regazo lo es. Yo lo soy. No él.

Axel simplemente sonrió. No discutiría más con Greta acerca de Edward Elric. Sabía que era tiempo perdido. Ella lo amaba, pero nunca lo aceptaría… Aunque no estaba seguro de comprender el porqué el rubio de ojos dorados se alejó de ellos, si mostraba un evidente sentimiento naciente hacia la joven Duquesa.

**OoooooO**

_-No lo entiendo. ¿Porqué hiciste eso?_

_-No puedo quedarme Axel… decir que si… No es justo con ella… _

_-Abandona todo y quédate con ella para siempre._

_-…Si… es una buena idea… _

**OoooooO**

-_Y aún así te fuiste…_

El tren continuó avanzando, convirtiendo a París en un punto en el horizonte. Aún quedaban muchos kilómetros de recorrido lento y agotador. Greta no tardó en quedarse dormida a pesar del incesante movimiento de los vagones, dejando a un lado su abanico negro y su amplio sombrero de gasa y seda.

Axel, por su parte, continuó mirando por la ventana como Europa pasaba frente a su nariz. La preocupación por la veracidad y seguridad de la información que los estaba moviendo desde su amada Alemania a Francia no cesaba de crecer y alimentarse por muchas dudas.

-_¿Nos mentiste Hans? .¿Me mentiste de nuevo o quieres usarnos para encontrarlo?_

Un halo de tristeza se apoderó de él cuando la imagen de su hermano, Hans Reid, invadió su mente. La traición a la familia, los planes secretos, la manera de usar y abusar de él y de otros que confiaban…

_No te tortures ahora con la nefasta imagen de Hans…_

Pero lo cierto era que no podía olvidarlo. Siempre había sido su ídolo indiscutido, el hijo modelo, el deportista, el estudioso. Su única ambición había sido intentar seguir a su hermano en todo lo que este hacía. Habría robado, habría matado por Hans.

_Mi querido y pequeño Axel. ¿No te das cuenta que solo debes vivir para cumplir mis deseos? Si no lo haces, tu vida no tiene razón de ser…_

De hecho… esas eran cosas que realmente había hecho por su hermano mayor.

-_¿Me estás usando de nuevo…? .¿Estás dándole sentido a mi vida una vez más?_

Observando el sol ponerse en el horizonte, Axel cerró los ojos lentamente, acomodándose tanto como podía, mientras la figura poderosa y estilizada de su hermano, cubierto por ese hermoso uniforme negro y rojo aparecía en su mente.

**OooooO**

_-¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello Hermano?  
-Lo pinté. ¿Te gusta Axel?  
-Es… rojo…  
-Así es. Es rojo como la sangre aria que corre en nuestras venas.  
-¿Y ese uniforme Hermano?  
-Es del Ejército. ¿Puedes ver esto de aquí? Ahora soy un alto funcionario.  
-Increíble…  
-Mi pequeño y hermoso Axel… ¿cumplirás tu palabra? .¿Me seguirás adonde vaya?  
-Por supuesto…  
-Entonces vamos ya.  
-¿No le diremos a Papá y Mamá?  
-Claro que no. Solos tú y yo. ¿No lo querías así?  
_

**OooooO**

Cuando comenzó a llorar dormido, Alfons le despertó con un cálido abrazo.

-Tranquilo Axel… No está aquí…

Greta desvió educadamente la mirada cuando el otro estalló en llanto, pero no pudo evitar seguir acumulando en su joven corazón todo el odio posible hacia Hans Reid, Capitán del recientemente formado Escuadrón de Investigación Militar del Ejército Nacional Socialista Alemán.

-Malditos nazis… -terminó por sentenciar, rompiendo su abanico por la presión de sus manos.

**

* * *

**

No estaba segura del tiempo que había pasado desde que había cerrado la puerta con llave.

Con ojos vacíos recorrió en toda su extensión su habitación. La chaqueta que colgaba en la esquina derecha, el minúsculo ropero, las revistas que se agolpaban junto a la cama, sus zapatillas y botas tiradas… Cuantas cosas le habían dejado meter en Zeus…

_-El espacio es tan grande mi niña…_

_-Tranquila Mamá, verás que volveré bien. _

Recuerdos… siempre apareciendo cuando nadie los llamaba…

_-¿Porqué no aceptaste el puesto fijo en la NASA? Habría sido un enorme salto en tu carrera…_

_-Más grande será el salto cuando termine a Ares, ya lo verás._

_-No seas ambiciosa Angelina, tu proyecto no es ético. _

_-¿Qué es ético en este mundo hermano?_

Codiciosa. Por eso estaba metida en ese nido de ratas. Por codiciosa.

_-¿Y sigues con eso?_

_-¡Oye! Tu estás buscando nuevas maneras de implantes, yo estoy buscando nuevas maneras de movernos por el universo ¿qué tiene eso de malo?_

Intransigente. Nunca quiso escuchar lo que los demás le decían. Castigo merecido…

_-Si no le haces daño a nadie, puedes hacer lo que quieras…_

_-¿Y cómo sé si le estoy haciendo daño a la gente, Abuelo? Todos mienten._

Desconfiada. Si solo hubiera dejado que Chris la convenciera de estar en ese maldito laboratorio…

_-Para saberlo debes escuchar a las personas… Así sabrás cuando te mienten y cuando dicen la verdad… _

-Yo… no le hago daño a nadie ahora Abuelo… ¿porqué me hacen daño a mí?

El silencio fue una dura respuesta.

… _hay que aprender a apagar el corazón y encender la mente…_

-Ya lo sé… pero es difícil…

_Si no fuera difícil no sería un problema. _

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, esperando poder dormir unas horas más antes de tener que enfrentarse a su realidad.

_...Alguien debería matar al tal McLaren… _

**

* * *

**

Había visto muchas veces el Cuartel General del Ejército de Amestris, pero esta vez le parecía que el edificio era más grande y tétrico.

-¿Nervioso?

La voz de Winry lo sobresaltó un poco, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle. Era su gran oportunidad, su chance de tener a su alcance la misma información que Edward poseía antes de desaparecer.

-Si… pero lo voy a lograr…

-¡Claro que lo harás!

Sonriendo dio un paso hacia delante, siendo encandilado por la luz del sol reflejada sobre la limpia pared frontal, cerrando los ojos un solo instante…

_-¡Oniichan!_

_-…Adelante Nina…_

_-Oniichan, toma, es algo que convierte los deseos en realidad…_

-¿Al? .¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia, preocupada.

-…Un…_ un recuerdo_… si, claro… Ya me voy Winry, el examen está por empezar.

La sala del examen era enorme y semicircular. Los asientos estaban dispuestos como un teatro, con amplios mesones de trabajo y tinteros y plumas dispuestos en cada uno de los lugares. En el centro, y punto más bajo de la estructura, un hermoso escritorio de madera labrada indicaba el lugar del Presidente –otrora, lugar del Führer-, y sobre su cabeza –y en cada costado de la habitación –los símbolos del Ejército, y de la actual República de Amestris.

Alphonse paseó la mirada un rato más, viendo la cantidad de gente que llegaba con la esperanza de aprobar el examen teórico para pasar al práctico y demostrar sus habilidades. También pudo ver que era el más joven de los aspirantes a Alquimista Nacional.

Tres campanas rompieron el aire, anunciando el cierre de las puertas del Gran Salón. En ese instante, acompañado por una comitiva de tres edecanes, el presidente McCalister hizo su entrada, acompañado de su secretaria y saludando a todos con esa sonrisa enorme que nunca se le quitaba de la cara.

-Me alegro de ver como su espíritu de superación y sus ansias de conocimiento les han traído hasta este lugar, cuna de muchos y muy grandes alquimistas de nuestra nación.

El discurso estaba lleno de nacionalismo y elogios a la voluntad, la fuerza y muchas otras cosas que Alphonse notó que no le interesaban. Él solo quería encontrar a su hermano, y poco le importaba si Amestris estaba en guerra o no o si el Ejército necesitaba sus servicios o no durante el proceso. Armstrong solo le había pedido que aprobara el examen –cosa que ya daban por hecha –y luego entrarían a 6-26 para investigar como abrir la Puerta y traer a Edward de vuelta.

-…Por eso, les deseo éxito en el examen. –concluyó, por fin. La sala estalló en aplausos. Unos pocos contados con una sola mano se abstuvieron de una muestra de celebración que no compartían. Alphonse entre ellos.

McCalister se retiró de la sala mientras los exámenes eran repartidos, lo que causó la sorpresa de muchos de los presentes. El Führer siempre había sido un espectador de la totalidad del proceso.

El joven Elric respiró hondo y leyó atentamente todo el folio. Había problemas que requerirían de más que el tiempo promedio –que él había calculado en tres minutos por pregunta –por lo que comenzó con aquellas que estaba seguro y que eran más fáciles. Así, a las más difíciles pudo dedicarles un promedio de cinco minutos y medio, terminando poco antes del tiempo límite con la totalidad de las preguntas contestadas.

Había sido complicado… pero no tanto.

A su alrededor pudo ver como muchos entregaban los papeles con tristes expresiones en sus rostros, otros se veían sumamente alegres y otros solo lo tomaban como él, una formalidad que tenían que pasar. Por un instante se preguntó qué motivos llevaban a cada persona a intentar ser un Perro de los Militares, pero luego pensó que eso no era asunto suyo…

-_¿Perro de los Militares? .¿Dónde habré escuchado esa expresión?_

_Tu hermano se convirtió en un Perro del Ejército a su pesar, pero cumplió a cabalidad su misión. _

Claro, Izumi-sensei…

-¿Izumi…sensei? .¡Ah! .¡No le avisé que daría el examen! .¡Me matará!

-¿Pasa algo, Alphonse Elric?

-¡Armstorng-san! .¡No avisé a mi sensei que daría el examen! .¡Se pondrá furiosa!

-No te preocupes Alphonse, yo le avisaré. Ahora ve a descansar, que el examen práctico es en dos días.

-S-si…

Más preocupado de la reacción de su maestra que del resultado final del examen escrito, Alphonse caminó hasta la salida, en donde Winry lo esperaba, ahora acompañada de Roy y Riza en sus espléndidos uniformes azules.

-¿Qué tal todo, Alphonse?

-¡Muy bien Riza-san! No lo encontré tan difícil… Espero no haberme confiado.

-De seguro que lo hiciste bien –interrumpió Roy –La primera vez hiciste el escrito mejor que Fullmetal.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido –Vaya…

-¿Te gustan los uniformes Alphonse? –preguntó Mustang –Cuando entres, usarás uno.

-¿Eh?

-¡Claro que no! –dijo Winry, llave inglesa en mano -¡Seguirá la costumbre de Ed de no usar uniforme!

-¡Tiene que usarlo!

-¡No lo hará!

-¡Basta los dos! –detuvo Riza –Alphonse aún no está adentro y aún no tiene su apodo como Alquimista Nacional. Cuando lo tenga y el reloj de plata cuelgue de su cinturón, decidirá si usa o no el uniforme.

-¿Apodo?

-Claro Alphonse, todos los alquimistas tienen un apodo. Roy es Flama, Louis es Brazo Fuerte, tu hermano es Fullmetal, y así muchos otros.

-¿Y tengo que elegirlo yo?

-No, el Führer lo elegirá para ti.

-Vaya… ser Nacional es más complicado de lo que pensé…

Riza le sonrió y luego se despidió, tironeando a Roy en el camino. Ya era de volver a sus funciones.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café, Al?

-Buena idea Winry. Así podremos llamar a Tía Pinako.

-Claro.

Las calles de Central a esa hora estaban medio desiertas. Eran más de las ocho por lo que los comercios comenzaban a cerrar y las personas ya salían de sus trabajos rumbo a sus hogares.

-Winry… Cuéntame algo más de mi hermano…

-¿Cómo qué?

-…Como… su relación con Mustang-san.

-Jajaja, bueno, simulaban odiarse. Ya ves que el Coronel tiene muchos aires de sarcasmo y lograba hacer que Ed se enojara con mucha facilidad. Siempre se quejaba, "Que Mustang aquí…", "que Mustang acá…" A veces parecían un matrimonio peleándose…

Por un momento breve, Alphonse pareció entristecerse, y el detalle no pasó inadvertido para la rubia mecánica.

-¿Qué pasa Al?

-Winry… yo… yo he estado investigando por mi cuenta… algunas cosas y… Y…

-Me preocupas Al¿qué pasa?

-¿Tú… tu sabes si… si… mi hermano y… Mustang-san….?

Los ojos de Rockbell se abrieron enormes ante la insinuación de la pregunta.

-¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa!

-Eh… son… rumores…

-¡No creas rumores como ese! –gritó, exasperada. Apretando los puños y mordiendo su labio inferior se obligó a tranquilizarse para intentar disipar la duda de su hermano… -Quizás…

-¿Q-quizás?

-…Quizás sea cierto… No lo sé, Ed nunca me dijo algo como eso… -gruñó, muy bajo, muy herida en la suposición. –Pero… supongo que si algo pasó, no debe haber sido por simple información o algo similar… Es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a él cuando vuelva…

Alphonse se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta. Winry parecía enormemente afectada, pero la duda a veces lo carcomía. Estar alojados en la casa de Mustang y saber que entre ese agradable hombre casado y su joven hermano pudo haber… _algo_, lo angustiaba enormemente.

Entonces recordó algo que Riza le había dicho, en un momento en que lo encontró leyendo libros de alquimia.

_-Tu hermano odiaba la Piedra, porque llevaba a los hombres a hacer muchas cosas dolorosas, y a dañar a mucha gente. Por conseguirla, a veces las personas hacen cosas horribles, y venden sus almas al poder… Pero recuerda Alphonse… tu hermano no era de esas personas… y quienes le ayudaron, como Roy, Louis y muchos otros… tampoco son de esas personas… Por eso puedes confiar en nosotros plenamente. _

Confiar… él siempre confiaba en la gente. Eso decían todos. Pero…

-_Ya estás divagando de nuevo… Las suposiciones solo te alejarán del objetivo Alphonse… Mejor hazle caso a Winry… no confíes en rumores… _Win¿qué tal si mejor vamos a dar una vuelta? Central es muy bonita de noche…

La rubia alzó la mirada y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hermano. Era imposible no contagiarse de esa energía que irradiaba.

-Vamos…

**

* * *

**

Los pasillos estaban medio oscuros por la débil iluminación y las cortinas cerradas que enrarecían el aire. Era un lugar muy poco agradable…

-¿Señor?

Frente a la gigantesca ventana, observando la ciudad en silencio, un hombre corpulento esperaba.

-¿Qué noticias me traes?

-La Piedra está haciendo los preparativos para su ingreso al Ejército. El primer examen no le puso problemas.

-¿Alquimista Nacional?. ¿Y los demás?

-Brazo Fuerte está haciendo extraños movimientos secretos. Logró que Flama y Ojos de Halcón se reintegraran a sus funciones, además de ser destinatario de enormes cantidades de dinero fiscal que no tienen fines claros. Además, bueno, del cupo de la Piedra al examen…

-Vaya, vaya, el buen Brazo Fuerte está jugando con el ejército… averigua todo lo que puedas. Si no es algo que nos sirva, lo denunciaremos.

-También hay noticias del homúnculo, Señor.

-¿Y qué esperas para hablar?

-Fue localizado cerca de aquí, pero acabó con los efectivos enviados a capturarle.

-Ya veo… conserva su fuerza a pesar de la falta de piedra roja…

-Investigaciones indican que no se ha alejado demasiado del punto en donde la Puerta pudo haber sido abierta por Avatar.

-¿El lugar de apertura? Entonces… él podría llevarnos hasta él.

-Un espía me dijo señor, que la Piedra también está buscando al homúnculo para encontrarlo.

-Vaya, vaya. Tras el homúnculo… entrando al Ejército… ¿cuál será el próximo movimiento?

-Quizás sea bueno dejar que ellos se muevan hasta que completen el círculo y abran la Puerta. Sin duda alguna, su objetivo es Avatar.

-Tienes razón. Mantenme informado. Ordena a todos que mantengan sus posiciones. Los fronterizos que se mantengan activos. Eso llamará la atención del ejército y no nos molestarán.

-Como ordene.

Tan rápido como había llegado, se marchó. Ese edificio no era de su gusto, pero a su señor le agradaba la altura que le proporcionaba el último piso.

-_La Puerta pronto podría ser abierta… la Piedra recuperada… Avatar recuperado… Y el sueño de nuestra nueva nación se cumpliría…_

* * *

-¿Qué me dices?

-_"Además de los golpes y algunas heridas internas no tienes nada que valga la pena mantener bajo observación"_

-…Ya veo.

Con un suspiro se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Su cuerpo estaba temblando nuevamente y una odiosa sensación de frío parecía invadirla a ratos. Inhalo ampliamente varias veces y cuando se sintió más tranquila se recostó sobre el asiento del capitán, con los brazos colgando a los lados y las piernas cómodamente instaladas sobre el tablero de control, más juntas de lo que siempre las colocaba. Darse cuenta de eso le hizo sonreír con ironía, y abrió más las piernas, dejando caer una, pero no fue capaz de mantener la posición mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a sentir escalofríos.

-_"¿Qué le dirás a Edward?"_

-…Que me dieron una paliza… -dijo, luego de alzar los brazos para ver las vendas que cubrían sus brazos y manos –Creo que tengo pruebas para convencerlo de eso….

-_"¿Y ahora?"_

-…No lo sé… Tengo que hablar con Gerard... Tuve la mala ocurrencia de nombrarlo cuando… cuando…

Al verse incapaz de decir "cuando ese teniente castaño me arrestó" se levantó violentamente de su lugar, logrando que los muslos punzaran en la ingle más arriba, logrando que cayera de rodillas, víctima de una debilidad que no nacía en su cuerpo, sino en su mente.

_-"¿Estás bien?"_

La fría voz de Athena le causó un vacío en el pecho que no pudo aguantar sin apretar los dientes. Deseaba que su madre estuviera ahí, para acunarla entre sus brazos y decirle lo linda que era. Quería que su padre le diera masajes en la espalda mientras le contaba de sus pacientes y sus miles de enfermedades raras e inventadas. Por un momento deseó también que su abuelo estuviera ahí para darle un beso en la frente e invitarla a leer algún libro a la biblioteca de la casa principal.

_Alguien debería matar al tal McLaren…_

-"_¿Angelina?_"

-…Estoy bien…

Lentamente se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina en donde se preparó una leche caliente. Aún bebiéndola fue a sentarse a una piedra en el exterior, la misma en donde se había encontrado por primera vez con Edward. Se sorprendió de encontrar ahí un pequeño dispositivo de su laptop del que no se había preocupado desde que el rubio había llegado. La lluvia lo había estropeado y sería imposible arreglarlo, pero lo guardó de todas maneras en su bolsillo. En silencio tomó con ambas manos la taza y se concentró en el vapor que salía de esta.

El ambiente era cálido, pero ella tenía frío.

Cuando los ruidos anunciaron el regreso de Edward, Angelina tomó toda su pena y su desasosiego y, guardándolos en un punto muy remoto de su mente, volteó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Angelina! –le saludó, apurando el paso -¿Cómo estás? .¿Qué pasó ayer? –su perorata se detuvo al ver las vendas -¿Acaso esos tipos…?

-Me tomaron por sorpresa –dijo, casi como una disculpa –Sé luchar pero no atiné a nada. Fue una situación muy extraña.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-… -por unos instantes largos miró los ojos dorados de Edward, su cabello y su expresión preocupada. Entonces sonrió nuevamente, aferrando con más fuerza el tazón de leche, el cual temblaba –Claro que si.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas: Bien, costó un poco, pero salió. 11 Páginas. No se acostumbren a estas longitudes, un solo fic en mi vida ha sido constantemente de más de 10 páginas (y ahora está detenido XD que triste . ) **

**Con respecto a lo de los reviews, pues se dieron cuenta que ahora bajo su nombre en los reviews dice "reply". Pues bien, ahora le gente puede contestar los reviews del resto de la gente, no solo los creadores de la historia. Pero la vdd creo que es mejor responder todo por aquí… **

**Hanasaki: Si, admito que soy muy mala con Angelina y me falta ser más mala aún con ella. ¿En serio crees que la historia se está tornando cursi? Horror, odio las historias cursis. Ahora me pondré en campaña para eliminar eso jajajajajajaja (risa malvada y perversa) jajajajajjajaja. Ojala que te haya ido bien en tus pruebas. **

**Kamy: Sip, faltan varios (muchos) capítulos. Ni siquiera podría decirte cuantos serán en realidad, pero sé que faltan muchos. Al infinito y más allá… **

**Fallen Angel: Como compensación a que el anterior fue más corto… ¡este fue más largo! Felices fiestas a ti también. **

**Kayter: XD el angst es más que un gusto. Es nuestra religión. Jejeje ¿cierto que si debería haber ido? Edward nunca le hizo caso a nadie, pero justo ahí le hizo caso a Athena. En cuanto a Armstrong, jejeje, una ilegalidad no le hace mal a nadie. Y Alphonse… todavía estoy pensando en el nombre pero no se me ocurre ninguno. Había pensado robar uno de otro fic (con el permiso correspondiente) pero es un poco complicado… ¿Se te ocurre alguno? Estoy preocupada por eso. Pero algo es seguro… Armor Alchemist, no será XD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. **

**Ya gente, gracias por leer y que tengan felices fiestas!  
Rio**


	16. Caminos Cruzados

**Disclamer: FMA no me pertenece. Todo a Arakawa Hiromu y su equipo productor.**

**Gomen pero en este cap no podrá haber contestaciones a reviews ni notas. I have no time. Sorry.

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno**  
"**Caminos cruzados"**

Fastidio. Eso describía claramente el sentimiento que le invadía en medio de toda la locura del examen práctico para Alquimistas Nacionales.

Por todos lados veía adultos haciendo cosas de lo más inútiles en el escenario múltiple que les habían entregado para transmutar lo que pasara por sus cabezas.

Una mujer de aspecto adinerado hizo un jardín de exóticas flores a partir del pastizal que crecía junto al riachuelo que estaba a los pies de los cerros.

Un sujeto de peinado rebelde transformó todas las flores en un pequeño laberinto de espinos.

Un hombre maduro de cara fría y seria transmutó los cerros en el símbolo del Ejército.

Otro hizo un globo de aire –que se le hizo increíblemente conocido –Otro creó té del agua del estero, y otro hizo vasos de papel con los restos de árboles y repartió el té.

¿Qué podía hacer él en medio de tanta ridiculez?

-_Quizás podría abrir la Puerta…_

La idea lo hizo reír. Varios lo miraron con molestia y soberbia. "¿Qué hace este niño aquí?" Se preguntaban, "Aún no transmuta nada"

Otro sujeto, alto y petulante, se adelantó empujando a Alphonse en el camino. Fue directo hacia los montículos de metal que había al fondo del gran patio. Hizo un círculo y transmutó doce armaduras de distintos diseños. Los examinadores por fin mostraron algo de interés y se acercaron a las piezas construidas. El alquimista responsable de ellas sonreía con sorna, mirando de tanto en tanto al pequeño rubio que miraba con cara de aburrido.

Alphonse entonces pensó en su hermano. Según le habían dicho, él era de un carácter impredecible y explosivo, siendo un verdadero peligro hacerle enojar. También le habían dicho que el único que lograba calmarlo era su tierno y pequeño hermano menor.

_Tierno y pequeño hermano menor._

Esa era la imagen que todos tenían de él. Su hermano era un loco y él era el encargado de ese loco. El conciliador.

Gruñó, un poco molesto por todo lo que veía. No sabía bien porqué, pero estaba de pésimo humor.

-¡Niño si no vas a hacer nada mejor retírate! –le gritó el petulante de las armaduras. Solo una ceja se enarcó en la linda cara de Aru, antes de avanzar con paso decidido. El tipo le ofreció con burla una tiza, que él rechazo de un manotazo cargado de altanería. Entonces, enfrentándose a las doce piezas, junto las manos y fue tocándolas una a una.

Cuando estas comenzaron a moverse y fueron directamente hacia el desagradable sujeto, nadie cabía en su asombro.

Alphonse miraba desde cierta distancia, sonriendo con aires de inocencia, pero reflejando una increíble muestra de frialdad y soberbia. Sus doce marionetas se acercaban lentamente –no porque fueran lentas, sino porque él así se los ordenaba –mientras el antipático alquimista rogaba a los Nacionales protección.

-Alphonse Elric ¿verdad? –preguntó uno de los uniformados con fría mirada.

-Así es. –respondió. –Un gusto conocerlo.

-¿Tú hiciste eso? –indicando a las armaduras que no paraban de moverse. El chico asintió alegremente. –Detenlas ahora.

Con un puchero, Aru dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los restos del jardín exótico que la mujer había hecho. Mientras las armaduras caían, él tomó la última flor que quedaba, y pensó que a Winry le gustaría.

-¡El examen práctico ha terminado! –rugió un alto capitán, que por momentos le recordó a Armstrong. –Pasen todos a la sala.

Una vez ahí, los quince postulantes que había aprobado el examen teórico se sentaron en las banquetas, esperando. Un militar les hablaba que el Führer haría la entrega de los relojes y los apodos, y que se les pedía que esperaran diez minutos más. Algunos fueron a buscar café y galletas –ubicados junto a la puerta – Otros fueron más previsores y comenzaron a leer libros o escribir en pequeñas libretas. El joven Elric simplemente se sentó, mirando a todos lados. No se atrevía a sacarla de su bolsillo… quizás si alguien lo veía… Apretando las manos decidió que mejor la vería cuando estuviera solo. Así evitaría gente indeseable mirando.

-Oye mocoso –se escuchó a su lado. El sujeto soberbio le miraba con altanería. –Esto no es un juego, vete mientras puedas a la falda de tu madre.

Alphonse tuvo la enorme tentación de decir "_Mi madre está muerta. Quizás la tuya me acune"_ Pero alcanzó a sorprenderse de tal pensamiento, cortándolo antes de llegar a su lengua.

-Creo que no le he hecho nada para que me hable así. –dijo, conciente de que su hermano ya le hubiera golpeado.

-Los mocosos como tu no pueden entrar al Ejército.

-Pues no soy el primero, ni seré el último.

El sujeto entonces tomó a Alphonse del cuello de la chaqueta, alzándolo. Algunos militares se movieron rápidamente, mientras el rubio sentía que se le nublaba un poco la vista. Las manos de pronto comenzaron a picar y en su pecho se anidó un enorme deseo de matar a ese hombre…

-¡Aléjense! –gritó un Nacional, mientras lograban que Alphonse quitara sus manos del brazo del tipo. Elric sacudió un poco la cabeza, sin entender cuando había tomado al sujeto, y este se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en su extremidad. –Siéntese ya, el Führer viene.

Instaurando el orden entre los presentes, un sujeto ancho y de cabello cano entró en la habitación, seguido de dos oficiales de alto rango. Uno de ellos, un sujeto de mirada fría y cabello castaño, leyó la lista de los aprobados, entre los que estaban Alphonse y el tipo antipático. Los que no pasaron debieron retirarse en ese momento.

-Bien, quiero darles la bienvenida al Ejército de Amestris. –dijo parcamente, sin grandes ceremonias –Ahora procederemos a darles sus relojes, sus apodos y las órdenes que corresponden.

En total, solo cinco habían pasado. Algunos comentaban que era un número muy bajo, pero otros decían que estaba bien.

-Garden Alchemist –dijo el Führer, y luego nombró a una mujer que era conocida por sus enormes conocimientos de plantas curativas y medicina natural. Con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita le hizo entrega del reloj y el certificado con su apodo. Así pasaron también Ice Alchemist, BloodWar Alchemist y Armor Alchemist, quien era el sujeto de las doce armaduras. –Finalmente, Soul Alchemist, Alphonse Elric.

Sonriente y nervioso, el muchacho recibió sus cosas, masticando entre dientes su nuevo apodo… Soul Alchemist… Alquimista del Alma… Tamashii no Renkinjitsuchi…

Las manos le temblaban mientras recibía el reloj en una delicada cajita forrada de raso azul y la carpeta con el certificado que indicaba la legitimidad del signo y el apodo.

Soul Alchemist… El alma atada a la armadura, era ahora un Alquimista Nacional.

**

* * *

**

Nunca se había dedicado a recorrer el bosque que rodeaba la nave. Quizás por el tiempo que llevaba ahí, quizás por el desinterés que podía provocarlo un simple grupo de árboles sobrevivientes y revividos.

Pero lo cierto era que el bosque era enorme. Ahora veía como los macizos más alejados tapaban la vista de la cola de la nave desde varios ángulos, mientras senderos casi invisibles cruzaban en distintas direcciones.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Un hombre llamado Gerard. Un francés de mucho dinero que tiene un orfanato.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer allá?

-…Vamos a hablar con él…

Pronto el suelo comenzó a inclinarse, hasta que una pequeña quebrada dio paso a la enorme casona de madera que se alzaba en medio de pequeños jardines verdes y coloridos. Al ser media tarde, los niños corrían por los juegos que se esparcían cerca de las puertas de acceso.

Edward pudo ver un camino que se extendía rodeando el bosque, y que seguramente llegaba hasta la carretera que daba a la ciudad. Una alameda cerraba los bordes en el último tramo, hasta llegar a la construcción, en donde tres árboles a medio crecer recibían a los invitados.

Angelina y él bajaron por un pequeño camino que no se veía a simple vista, pero que ciertamente podía pisarse y tomarse. La pelirroja le fue indicando donde poner los pies, y de qué ramas afirmarse para no hacer el trayecto de la misma forma que lo hizo ella la primera vez.

-¿Sabes francés Edward? –le preguntó cuando saltaron la reja trasera, de menor altura que las demás.

-¿Francés? N-no…

-Bien, no importa…

Cuando ella se le adelantó dando un silbido, él notó que llevaba sus ropas del _futuro_. Su overol oscuro, las botas cómodas y la camiseta ajustada. Su cabello estaba largo y lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta desordenada, dándole un aspecto similar a Winry.

Unos pequeños aparecieron en respuesta al silbido. En cuanto la vieron corrieron hacia ella, pero se detuvieron al ver a Edward. Angelina los tranquilizó con frases en francés, mientras el nombre de Gerard aparecía entre todas las palabras.

-Han tenido razones para ser desconfiados –dijo con una sonrisa al rubio mientas acariciaba el cabello de una niña rubia y pequeña, sintiendo que su dolor era mínimo comparado con el de esos niños –Pero les caerás bien.

Repentinamente, el recuerdo de Nina llegó a la mente del Elric, remeciéndolo en su lugar.

-¿Edward?

Cuando volvió a la realidad, tres pequeños castaños de vivos ojos le miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Puedes jugar un momento con ellos? Yo necesito hablar a solas con él.

En la puerta de la casa, a varios metros de distancia, un hombre robusto de expresión dura y cabello corto le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero segundos después el sujeto volteó y vitoreó algo con voz fuerte. Acto seguido, unos doce chiquillos y cinco jóvenes salieron al patio a jugar.

-¡Karim! –dijo Angelina, abrazando al que parecía ser el mayor de todos-Que bueno que estás bien¿te recuperaste del todo?

El muchacho, de unos diecinueve años, castaño con ojos grises y claros, le sonrió con amplitud, tomando sus manos en el gesto. Edward notó cierta camaradería, mientras los pequeños –arremolinados alrededor- sonreían y reían…

-Edward, ven acá. –llamó, hablando todo en inglés –Él es Karim, el mayor de todos los chicos aquí. Habla bien inglés y podrá ayudarte a cuidar a los niños mientras yo hablo con Gerard. ¿Lo harás Karim?

-Claro que si.

-Un gusto entonces, soy Edward Elric.

-Karim Bertrand. –respondió, extendiéndole la mano. El rubio sonrió y le dio la mano derecha, sin notar la leve extrañeza en la cara del chico al apretar. Luego del saludo, Bertrand llamó a los niños, explicándoles en francés quién era y su nombre. Una pequeña entonces se adelantó y preguntó algo con el nombre de Angelina en medio de la frase. Karim quedó pensando la pregunta, pero la pelirroja se adelantó contestando

en francés, asintiendo todos los pequeños y sonriendo a Edward.

-Yo voy adentro, vuelvo pronto. –anunció, caminando hacia la casona, en donde Gerard esperaba. Karim asintió con una sonrisa mientras Elric observaba como se alejaba. Luego volteó a ver a los pequeños que jugaban entre los artefactos de madera, notoriamente artesanales, pero firmes y duraderos.

Sin saber bien porqué, miró el cielo y lo vio claro y sin nubes, entonces la imagen de Alphonse llegó a su mente. ¿Estaría bien? .¿Estaría sano? .¿Winry estaría con él? .¿Roy se preocuparía de que estudiara y que nada le pasara? Más le valía hacerlo, si se enteraba que se divertía con mujeres mientras Tía Pinako y Winry cargaban con el cuidado de su hermano, cortaría en miles de pedacitos al intento de coronel ese.

-_Si… más les vale a todos estar cuidándolo… _

**

* * *

**

El cielo estaba limpio de nubes, y se veía con un celeste claro muy agradable y –en cierto modo –tranquilizador.

No había compartido mucho con los otros al volver a la casa. Sonriendo con algo parecido a la vergüenza, había alegado cansancio, permitiéndose retirarse a la habitación que Roy y Riza le habían dejado usar todos esos días.

¿Cuántos días habrían pasado ya desde que habían arribado a Central con la intención de buscar a Roy para que les ayudara a buscar a Wrath para que les ayudara a buscar a Edward?

Suspiró con algo de pesadez. A la larga Wrath parecía pasar al olvido. Pero nada quitaba que él fuera el único testigo directo de TODO el proceso que sus cercanos sabían por partes. Quizás, ahora que entraba al Ejército, igual que su hermano, pudiera recabar información que le permitiera en corto tiempo hallar al homúnculo, y lo más importante, hallar la Piedra y ser capaz de abrir la Puerta.

A lo lejos escuchó el movimiento que se producía en la planta baja. Al parecer estaban en plena discusión con Armstrong sobre el lugar de celebración de la adquisición del título de Nacional de Alphonse. Roy insistía en que su casa era suficiente. Louis decía que la ocasión merecía fastuosidad y elegancia, y luego se disculpaba diciendo que no quería decir que la casa Mustang no era elegante, y continuaban.

Aru ahogó una expresión de molestia. Últimamente sentimientos como el aburrimiento, la frialdad, el cinismo y el fastidio parecían ser anormalmente comunes en él. Desde que comenzó el receso para el examen práctico de Nacionales, todo parecía haber perdido gracia súbitamente, y solo permanecía el deseo de abrir la Puerta a como diera lugar.

Incluso estaba seguro de poder lograrlo en ese mismo instante.

Cuando Winry fue a buscarlo a su habitación, pensó en hacerse el dormido, pero prefirió bajar y conversar con sus amigos. Pensar no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado.

Al bajar, la discusión ya había terminado, puesto que una mujer morena había llegado y zanjado que la fiesta sería en su casa, sin derecho a réplica.

Cuando Alphonse apareció, ella se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Esa mujer era María Ross.

**

* * *

**

-¿Y qué harás?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Quedarme callada e intentar que no me vean.

-Quizás deberías salir de Francia.

-No puedo.

-Puedes.

-¡Gerard! –exclamó con cierto desespero -¡La has visto! No puedo dejarla…

-Destruye esa enorme nave. Solo es un estorbo para ti.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Angelina apoyó la frente sobre sus manos.

-Solo cuidate Gerard. Sé que vendrán, aunque no sé cuando ni porqué.

-Sabes que me cuidaré. A los niños no les pasará nada.

-Cuando la recesión terminé prométeme que saldrás de Europa. –le pidió. Él la observó con algo de frialdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que la pelirroja estaba buscando esa promesa.

-No hay motivos para salir de mi país.

-Vamos, América del norte es un lindo lugar, y será seguro cuando llegue la segunda guerra.

-¿Insistes con eso?

-La habrá, y no podrán salir cuando comience.

El corpulento hombre se levantó a buscar dos tazas y un poco de pan que tenía guardado. Angelina lo miró sin saber como más intentar convencerle. Era la única persona además de Edward a la que había hablado del futuro –sin ser demasiado específica –pero el ex militar se negaba a creer en la tétrica posibilidad de una segunda guerra mundial que incluyera a países americanos y una bomba capaz de destruir ciudades enteras.

Las risas de los niños traspasaron las paredes y llegaron a la pequeña habitación en donde conversaban, haciendo sonreír al adulto. Ella solo miró a través de la ventana pensando cómo podría salvar a esos niños que jugaban si el adulto a cargo de ellos no le creía y… y si ella no estaba.

-_Si no logro abrir la Puerta antes que comience… tendré que destruir a Athena y huir de Europa… _

Sabía perfectamente que no podría ocultar por mucho su gigantesca nave cuando comenzara la era de la tecnología.

-_Ocultar o destruir o mantener o irme al mismísimo carajo con ella… _

-¿Recuerdas cuál de todos esos imbéciles te arrestó?

La pregunta la trajo bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad.

-Em… no… No lo había visto antes.

-Últimamente están llegando hombres nuevos a las filas de la Guardia. Dicen que son retornados, otros dicen que vienen de países vecinos.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso?

-Que ni los retornados ni los extranjeros tienen compasión a la hora de cumplir órdenes.

-…Los muchachos ya no podrán ir a la ciudad de aquí a un tiempo. McLaren ha ordenado el arresto de los indigentes o sospechosos.

-Alguien debería matar a McLaren. –gruñó Gerard, lamentándose para sí mismo el no poder ser él quien lo acabara.

-¿Crees que eso ayudaría en algo? Otro como él subiría a su posición, y las cosas seguirían igual o peores. Quien sabe si McLaren es el mal menor.

El hombre volvió a la mesa con las cosas, y le pidió ayuda a Angelina para alistar la mesa para una merienda liviana. Al poco rato, todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa, mientras Edward se divertía con Karim, al tiempo que este le traducía las cosas que los pequeños decían. Angelina se sorprendió de lo bien que se llevaban, pero no se quejó. Bertrand necesitaba de alguien que pudiera estimular su inteligencia juvenil, y su rubio compañero era más que adecuado para ello.

**

* * *

**

Ciertamente la iglesia, si bien inútil en su cometido, era un edificio digno de una gran mente arquitectónica. Las suaves líneas de la nave principal con sus pilares adornados, el techo abovedado, las vigas de madera hermosa y los bellos vitrales que adornaban en línea recta las paredes laterales hasta llegar al altar. El enorme y potente órgano se encontraba a un lado, y se notaba que nadie lo tocaba hacía mucho tiempo. Figuras de ángeles, santos y su dios _omnipotente_ llenaban todo el fondo.

Fascinado por la delicada decoración y la riqueza ancestral de algunas piezas exhibidas, no tardó mucho en ubicar mentalmente cada cuadro y cada cáliz en un compartimiento de su colección privada francesa, la que estaría en la mansión que pronto le entregarían.

Mientras observaba la enorme construcción, su mente divagaba en la preocupación que la implementación del Plan Young le otorgaba. Las denominadas _deudas de guerra_ eran altísimas y no permitirían que Alemania se desarrollara como la potencia que era, poniendo en peligro un tremendo patrimonio ario como eran los ferrocarriles.

-Mi estimado Coronel –sonó en francés a sus espaldas. –Que placer verlo.

-…Obispo McLaren… -sonrió cínicamente, entornando sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules.

-Me dijeron que venía en camino, nunca pensé que ya estaría aquí _Monsieur…_

-Quienes trabajan conmigo a veces no son tan eficientes como yo, Obispo. –respondió, con una leve venia.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Muy bien. Ni siquiera estoy cansado.

-Me alegro de oír eso.

-¿Tiene algo para mí verdad? –preguntó, quitándose con suaves movimientos su boina negra.

-…Claro Coronel. Me complace comunicarle que su búsqueda… podría terminar aquí, en Lyon…

-¿Mi…?

-Monsieur… fui informado que una mujer de apellido Elric fue arrestada hace dos o tres días…

-Obispo McLaren, espero que no olvide que yo busco a un _hombre_ de apellido Elric, y no a una mujer…

-Pero Coronel… ella afirmó estar con su hermano en el orfanato de Mauret, a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Mauret? .¿Gerard Mauret?

-Así es.

El alto y rubio sujeto, vestido enteramente de negro con algunos ribetes rojos, pareció meditar profundamente el asunto.

-Bien Obispo, agradeceré la hospitalidad que pueda brindarme. De ahora en adelante sus hombres se olvidarán que vieron a esa mujer y borrarán de sus mentes toda la información que ella haya dado. Espero un informe detallado, por supuesto, sobre aquella persona antes que cumpla mis órdenes.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dispuesto a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Había oído muchos comentarios sobre reparaciones hermosas y burdeles de buena calidad en Lyon.

-¡Coronel! .¡Cenamos a las siete! –alcanzó a decir el Obispo.

-No se preocupe –dijo de vuelta –Hans Reid nunca llega tarde…

**

* * *

**

Amanecía en Central. La neblina cubría la semipenumbra de las calles desiertas y el frío mañanero calaba las paredes, llenando las rendijas de hielo y silencio. Ni una sola alma deambulaba por los callejones de la capital, sumiendo la urbe en un mortal silencio.

Abandonado a los sentimientos, ajeno al mundo y a todo lo que él significaba, Alphonse lloraba estrujando contra su pecho un paquete en papel café. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados temblaban a cada lágrima que se deslizaba por la fría mejilla, y terminaba su camino de dolor en los labios desesperadamente mordidos, sangrantes en algunos lados, sin piel en otros. El cuerpo entero temblaba, víctima de algo que estaba más allá de todo su poder, todo su amor, toda su voluntad…

…Sencillamente no podía recordar…

_Alphonse, esto es para ti -_Le había dicho María Ross- _Perteneció a tu hermano… es su chaqueta roja…_

Chaqueta roja. Desde que la había recibido había intentado en vano evocar alguna imagen sin ayuda de fotografías o descripciones. Algún recuerdo vago, alguna imagen vacía. Sabía que las había visto, sabía que su hermano llevaba algo rojo encima, algo que contrastaba con su melena dorada y con su ropa negra…

_Sé que tienes la libreta Alphonse. Sé también que Edward está vivo en alguna parte… esperando verte de nuevo…_

La libreta de su hermano. Muchos habían hablado de ella. Investigando había descubierto que incluso algunos ofrecían enormes sumas de dinero por ella. Sabía de un hombre en una ciudad del sur que pagaba una cantidad risoria de oro por el pequeño bloc de notas, luego de comprobar su autenticidad. Algunas copias daban vuelta por el mercado negro, pero el misterio seguía en pie. Todos ofrecían algo que _comprobaba_ que era la original. Que una foto. Que una fecha. Que un hecho que pocos conocían. Pero lo cierto era que la libreta de Edward Elric, Alquimista Nacional de Metal, era una sola y que estaba en las manos de Alphonse Elric, recién nombrado Alquimista Nacional del Alma.

Sin abrir aún el paquete, tomó la libreta de su propia chaqueta, acariciando la cubierta y disfrutando de la suave textura del cuero que protegía el contenido.

Entonces un relámpago cruzó su mente, y pudo ver a su hermano sonriente y de cara al viento, sintiendo como el aire golpeaba su cuerpo, haciendo volar su trenza y su chaqueta como si fuera una capa roja y brillante.

_Vamos, Aru…_

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando sus manos desgarraron el papel café y dejaron al descubierto un abrigo rojo, completamente zurcido en sus múltiples roturas, con el símbolo de Izumi-sensei en la espalda.

Sonriendo, lleno de un repentino cansancio y sueño, se lanzó a la cama, abrazando el abrigo y la libreta. Sin embargo no alcanzó a cerrar los ojos cuando la casa tembló por completo.

-¡Alphonse Elric! –se escuchó en el primer piso, luego del estruendo de la puerta al caer arrancada de sus goznes -¿Qué es eso que te hiciste Nacional igual que el estúpido de tu hermano!

Izumi-sensei acababa de llegar…

**Continuará…

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Gracias a todos por leer.  
**


	17. Causa

**Comentarios de rigor. FMA no es mío. Gracias a Lynx por ser mi beta (aunque no le haya enviado esta versión). Gracias a los que leen y esperan. Me duele la cabeza...

* * *

**

**Espacio Eterno  
(Causa y Efecto)**  
"**Causa"**

Desde que había puesto los pies en la ciudad que había notado su ambigüedad y superficialismo. Lo vacía que podía ser. No como su Berlín amada, llena de esplendor y maravillas.

Lyon no era tan hermosa como París –una ciudad digna de conquistar ciertamente –, pero también tenía sus encantos. Lamentablemente su aristocracia no estaba entre ellos. No necesitaba ser un genio –aunque lo era- para darse cuenta de cómo lo apuntaban con el dedo o le retiraban la mirada al pasar. Afortunadamente, también había visionarios en aquella ciudad gala, que veían en él y en su creciente poder –todo, obviamente, venido de su partido, aunque nunca hablara de ello pública ni abiertamente -, una posibilidad de alianza y futuras glorias.

Por cada diez aristócratas estúpidos, había uno inteligente. Por cada diez que decían que sus hijas tenían clases de protocolo o bordado justo el día que se encontraban, uno le presentaba no solo a su hija, sino también a sus hijos, bravos jóvenes dispuestos a darlo todo por la familia… y por sus aliados.

Incluso en ese país de afeminados reyes había gente que anhelaba unirse a la gloria venidera de los Nacional-Socialistas.

Y era dentro de esos círculos que Hans Reid se movía con mayor libertad. Entre personas que no criticaban –por ejemplo –su amplio apoyo a la Guardia de la Fe.

¿Porqué la clase alta se empeñaba en decir que los métodos de aquellos protectores eran… _extremos?_ No lograba entenderlos. Vagos, prostitutas de mala vida, huérfanos¡extranjeros¿Porqué atar de manos a aquellos que defendían la gloria de Francia (incluso si no eran franceses)? Europa del Este comenzaba a contagiarse de la peligrosa plaga de los inmigrantes… Orientales del extremo oeste, árabes¡religiosos! .¡Mejor que se largaran a América que para eso estaba llena de salvajes! Europa no merecía ser infectada por aquellas _personas_. Aunque no negaba que había cosas dignas de rescatar, como las geishas, las artes de la espada asesina –llena de fuerza y honor, no como la amanerada esgrima española –el maravilloso saber matemático de los árabes (que podía ser fácilmente atribuido a europeos ¿quién en el futuro creería que esos musulmanes habían descubierto el prodigioso poder de los números?), y algunos otros detalles. Su arte y su literatura eran inexistentes, sus culturas en general eran pobres y primitivas. Les harían un favor tomando el control de sus fértiles tierras para mejores objetivos. Metas que sus estúpidas mentes no imaginarían jamás.

Sentado en aquél balcón, observando el amanecer francés, pensó en las maravillas que aguardaban en el futuro. Una vez que Heidrich –o Elric, el que fuera –terminaran los prototipos, todo iría sobre ruedas y Europa… no, el mundo reconocería la superioridad aria.

Mientras tanto, debería seguir esperando y actuando con cautela. Su mansión aun no estaba terminada y el invierno se aproximaba a grandes pasos. Quizás había sido un error dejar que ese italiano manejara las construcciones. Si la próxima semana no veía avances, mandaría llamar a algún buen arquitecto alemán para que las cosas caminaran como debía ser.

_Ya sabes Hans. Francia pronto será un punto estratégico, y debemos asegurarnos de tener a alguien de confianza. Eres perfecto para manejar a esos amanerados._

Francia. Su futuro reino.

Sonriendo, se recostó sobre el cómodo respaldo de la silla y vio como la niebla matinal comenzaba a disiparse. Entonces decidió entrar a su lujosa habitación, darse un baño y salir a caminar. Tenía la impresión de que aquél día encontraría grandes cosas.

**

* * *

**

-"¿Te vas a comer eso o no?"

Angelina levantó la mirada de su plato de cereales con leche, que llevaba revolviendo al menos unos diez minutos.

-Claro, se ve delicioso.

-"Tan delicioso que no lo has probado desde que te lo serviste"

-…Desperté con el pie izquierdo.

-"No despertaste Angelina. Ni siquiera dormiste"

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aplástame con tu veredicto –replicó molesta, tragando la primera cucharada.

-"Necesitas ayuda psicológica"

-Excelente¿Porqué no le dices al doctor Spencer que me reserve una hora en unos cien años más?

-"…Quizás puedas conversar con Edward"

-No creo que haga falta recordarte que no es psicólogo, sino ingeniero.

-"Alquimista"

-En el futuro se les llamará ingenieros. Criaturas maravillosas capaces de transformar todo en datos. Nada existe si no son datos. Todos en el maldito futuro somos un maldito número. Yo, por ejemplo, hace tres malditos años que engrosé las listas de muertos en su trabajo…

-"Este mundo afecta tu vocabulario. Repetiste tres veces la palabra maldito"

-…

Tres cucharadas rápidas y el cereal desapareció.

-Voy a volverme loca en este mundo.

-"Se están agotando algunos alimentos. Hay que ir a la ciudad por ellos. Si quieres puedo avisar a Edward para que lo haga."

-…¿Dónde está la lista?

-"En la sala de mandos, junto a una cantidad de dinero"

-…Iré yo.

-"¿Estás segura? No estás bien"

-¿Qué más puede pasarme?

-"¿Qué tal una descompensación en medio de la ciudad?"

-Haré como que no oí eso. –dejando el plato en su lugar caminó hacia el pasillo –A todo esto¿cómo van los cálculos que te pedí la otra vez?

-"Van al ochenta por ciento, pero lo cierto es que es más energía de la que puede darte la segunda guerra hasta la última de sus balas"

-…Entonces la posibilidad de emular la super nova queda definitivamente descartada. ¿Y la Puerta?

-"¿Realmente crees que…?"

-Solo dime lo que quiero oír.

-"…El libro da algunas indicaciones, pero algunas están en clave. Necesitaré que me ayudes en la noche"

-Bien. Nos vemos Athena.

El sonido sordo de la puerta de la nave al abrirse le gustó de sobremanera. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con su ultramoderna y alejada realidad era un lujo a sus sentidos, incluyendo esos soberbios implantes de titanio que aquél guapísimo muchacho usaba con asombrosa naturalidad.

Las fallas estructurales del inicio habían sido superadas. Ahora, tanto el brazo como la pierna funcionaban tal cual como lo hacían las extremidades hechas por la tal Winry Rockbell.

_Las máquinas pueden mantener la vida, pero no pueden ser vida._

-Ya lo sé Abuelo. No seas aguafiestas.

Edward la miró y le sonrió, deteniendo su entrenamiento.

-¿Vamos de paseo Edward?

-¿A la ciudad?

-De compras.

**

* * *

**

Edo se había fanatizado con una librería nueva. Estaba impresionado mirando los libros que llenaban las estanterías de pulcra madera brillante. _Últimos conocimientos tecnológicos_ los llamaba el vendedor.

-Edward… no necesitas leer eso… vamos… -rogó Angelina por millonésima vez, pero el famoso tomo de industria metálica simplemente había absorbido al rubio.

-¡Es maravilloso! .¿Sabías acaso que el titanio…?

-Lo sé. –interrumpió –Todo lo que puedas decirme de ese libro, lo sé. Y si no lo sé yo, lo sabe Athena.

-¡Pero las propiedades del acero…!

-Créeme que eso también lo sé. Zeus es una odiosa amalgama de todas las cosas que ese libro y los de los próximos cien años puedan decir.

La pelirroja sonrió ante lo que creía, era la respuesta definitiva que sacaría a Elric de la mentada librería.

-Pues no entiendo tu Zeus. –lapidó el rubio, para sorpresa de ella –Y no puedo absorber el conocimiento de cien años en unas cuantas semanas.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Sabes que la base de datos está a tu alcance. Tienes cinco mil años de conocimientos ahí.

Hagane negó con la cabeza mientras veía como el librero los miraba con cara rara. Seguramente pensaría que estaban locos.

-Nada de tus cinco mil años me ha podido decir como regresar a mi mundo.

Como un ladrillo en la frente, la acusación la golpeó con dureza. Angelina quiso replicar, pero sabía perfectamente lo que significaba explicarle a Edo sus planes.

-Tengo un plan –dijo simplemente.

-Llevas diciéndolo desde el principio.

-Si no hemos podido volver en tres años por separado¿qué te hace pensar que lo haremos juntos en menos de ese tiempo?

No hacía falta tener un tercer ojo para notar que ambos estaban exaltándose. Las mutuas recriminaciones no hacían más que encender el ambiente.

El hombrecillo que limpiaba los libros se apartó prudentemente, creyendo que la _pareja_ necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

-¡Tu ciencia no nos ha ayudado nada!

-¡No tienes idea lo que dices! .¡Llevo años investigando!

-¿Qué puede investigar una mujer!

La cachetada dio vuelta su cara y le rompió el labio. No importó que el arrepentimiento hubiera cubierto el semblante de Elric al segundo de tan nefasta frase, su brazo había sido más rápido.

-¡Yo—lo siento!

-¡Estúpido machista! .¡Me has hecho abofetarte! .¡Abofetearte! –con algo parecido a la frustración la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada de muerte -¡Me has hecho cometer el acto más estúpidamente femenino de mi vida!

Edo no entendió nada. Tampoco el librero ni el hombre que limpiaba los libros, pero lo cierto fue que ninguno logró preguntar a qué refería aquella frase. Angelina salió como un demonio de la tienda, azotando la puerta de vidrio con violencia.

El rubio la quiso seguir inmediatamente, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Contó diez segundos, se dio dos golpes contra la estantería con la frente y salió a buscarla.

Por su parte, Angelina se mordió el labio por tercera vez. Había abofeteado a Edward. ¡A Edward! Mirando el cielo imploró que se hubiera equivocado, que hubiera sido una alucinación provocada por la falta de sueño. No podía haberlo golpeado a él. Menos con una cachetada.

-Mierda… una bofetada…

Angelina odiaba abofetear. La peor vergüenza de su vida la había pasado por culpa de ese inútil y ridículo golpe típicamente femenino.

La segunda peor vergüenza de su historia. Menos mal que no había conocidos de testigos. Al menos así podría negar la efectividad de la ocurrencia del hecho.

Así, caminando cabizbaja, notó que había llegado a la Rue Tritón, a varias calles de la librería, llena de comercios remodelados y novedosos, de plazas recién hechas y variopintos cafés y restarutantes. Hace dos días –había oído –tres tiendas habían estrenado nuevas fachadas, mientras que una boutique inglesa de alta costura había abierto sus puertas en la esquina con la Rue Imperial.

Lyon estaba avanzando tan rápido. Parecía que solo era ayer cuando las elegantes damas caminaban con andrajosos vestidos raídos, buscando comida entre las cajas abandonadas. Ahora la ciudad, llena de vicios, de dinero y de sexo, ocultaba a sus pobres bajo los puentes, en las periferias y en las cárceles. La Guardia de la Fe se había encargado de eso a cabalidad.

El pensamiento de los guardianes le ensombreció un poco el rostro. Pero ella no era más que una de las decenas o centenas de personas que habían sido víctimas de gente con poder que se autoproclamaban "Protectores". Desafortunadamente, la economía del país y la aparente eficiencia del sistema imperante daban rienda suelta a la Guardia para actuar con impunidad. El gobierno central estaba preocupado de otras cosas más importantes.

Era casi mediodía y el sol apenas calentaba en el cielo. Se venía un día de borrasca, y el aire enrarecido ahogaba las ganas de la gente por salir a caminar. La rue Tritón estaba extrañamente vacía.

-Vaya aburrimiento…

Perezosamente se levantó y caminó hasta la cuadra siguiente, en donde había una plaza pequeña con algunos árboles frondosos, en donde las personas solían jugar cartas o pasear a sus perros. Aquél lugar le recordó el área verde que había cerca de la casa de una de sus mejores amigas, Annete Fletcher. Habían sido compañeras de universidad, y la primera en casarse del grupo -con aquél apuesto almirante de la armada rusa- Angelina había sido la principal opositora al retiro de su amiga del campo de la ciencia tecno-espacial, y no le veía razón que una genialidad como la de ella se dedicara a la investigación de metales más maleables que el oro desde la comodidad de su laboratorio personal.

_¡Que otros busquen metales que puedan estirarse kilómetros! _ Había reclamado. Pero Annete solo le había sonreído y contestado:

_Que otros busquen el confín del universo Angelina. Sabes que ya tu misión no tiene sentido. _

Su Abuelo ya había muerto cuando Fletcher la golpeó con esa frase. Y más que la dureza lo que le había dolido era la veracidad de aquello. ¿Qué lograría encontrando la famosa Puerta ahora que la razón de todo ya no existía?

Y justo cuando estaba olvidándolo, cuando la investigación de este lado de las dimensiones volvía a llamar su atención…

-Maldita supernova.

_Cuando vuelvas de esa estúpida misión americana que, insisto, no deberías hacer, te ordeno venir a Rusia a ayudarme con mi investigación._

A veces Annette podía ser tan diplomática. Especialmente con unos tragos en el cuerpo.

Por un instante, pasó por su mente el hecho de que, en un momento u otro, casi todas sus personas cercanas le habían insistido que no ejecutara la misión Arcángel, pero como de costumbre, ella no le hizo caso a nadie.

Paseando una mirada melancólica, pudo ver que había un sujeto sentado en una banca leyendo un libro, un anciano dando de comer a las palomas y una madre con dos pequeñas idénticas que jugaban con muñecas. Sin pensar mucho más, se levantó y cruzó la calle, hasta la otra acera. Una tienda nueva había llamado su atención.

**

* * *

**

Vaya si la gente francesa podía ser extraña. Ya había oído de la aversión que solían tenerle a la lluvia –tan escasa y poco copiosa –pero esto rayaba en lo insensato. Apenas un pequeño pronóstico y las calles se vaciaban hasta la última alma. Aburrido y absolutamente solo –todas las damas continuaban teniendo esas _oportunas_ clases de música, arte, dibujo, costura o diplomacia justo el día que decidía visitar sus casas día –Reid caminó por algunas calles observando el comercio vacío y, mayoritariamente, cerrado. Así llegó a una pequeña plaza en donde una mujer, dos niñas y un anciano contaban la población total en toda una cuadra de caminata.

Por suerte al menos había atinado a traer un libro de poesías alemanas, con el que pensaba hacer alucinar a alguna incrédula joven de clase alta. Él odiaba la poesía. La consideraba un montón de frases locas sin sentido, en su mayoría contradictorias que solo hablaban de maravillas inexistentes. Lamentablemente en su situación, los panoramas se reducían a leer poesía o volver a su hospedaje, en donde tendría que soportar aburridas charlas con el odioso Obispo McLaren.

-Creo que la poesía puede ser buena de vez en cuando.

Sentándose con elegancia y distinción, abrió su libro en una página cualquiera y comenzó a leer. Veinte minutos después comenzó a apuntar al basurero que se encontraba a su derecha, pero cuando se aprestaba a lanzar el libraco, sus ojos toparon con una mancha roja que se movía por su costado.

Al girar la cabeza vio a una joven que caminaba con desenfado por la calle, cruzándola de vereda a vereda, rumbo a alguna de las tiendas recién abiertas que estaban en la remodelada avenida.

-¿Qué forma es esa de caminar?

Pasos largos, barbilla alzada, brazos balanceándose a los costados, suave contoneo. Caminaba como si fuera la reina del mundo. Tenía la postura de las jóvenes millonarias cuando humillaban a sus rivales frente a ella, pero un aire de autosuficiencia muy parecido a las hermosas camaradas arias que comenzaban a llenas las filas del futuro ejército del Tercer Reich.

Cuando ella se detuvo en la vitrina de la tienda elegida, Hans se dedicó a observarla desde su punto, sentado en la banca y olvidando el libro, que había resbalado de sus largos dedos.

Lejos, el rasgo predominante de aquella mujer impetuosa y algo irrespetuosa en su andar, era su melena. Roja y brillante como una escarlata, un insulto ciertamente a la (_escasa)_ decencia francesa. Por la mente del alemán inmediatamente pasó la certeza de que dicho cabello no podía ser natural. Había visto a pelirrojas cortesanas y damas, pero nada se comparaba. Siempre hebras cobrizas o castañas, pero nunca… _rojas_. Cierto era que el poco estructurado peinado –si podía llamársele a eso peinado –dejaba mucho que desear con respecto a su decencia, pero había que admitir que el _estilo_ encajaba bien con ella. Desenfadada y caótica.

Hans sonrió para sí mismo al verse atrapado en la curiosidad por una mujer que no conocía.

Se veía un poco baja, pero compensaba con una espalda delicada y caderas aparentemente fuertes, todas delineadas por la insinuante combinación entre la blusa y la falda, llevada con lo justo de decencia y pudor.

_Herr Reid, caderas anchas no significan sexo anal más fácil, sino embarazos más efectivos…_

Si, si, niños. Niños hermosos y arios.

Nuevamente se sorprendió. Creía haberse quitado la mala costumbre de querer tener hijos con las mujeres que consideraba _adecuadas_. Las apariencias engañaban y muchas de las féminas elegidas terminaron siendo trepadoras, o peor aún, impuras de sangre y mente.

Sonrió al relacionar el cabello rojo de la mujer con tiempos pasados, donde él mismo había llevado la sangre sobre la cabeza, tiñendo sus hermosas hebras doradas, ayudando a comprobar a su amigo científico Conrad Schmidt que era posible cambiar la coloración del cabello. El descubrimiento había inquietado de sobremanera a las autoridades del partido, que veían en ese conocimiento una manera que los impuros podían usar para hacerse pasar por arios. Sin embargo, la súbita caída de la melena de Reid había ayudado a tranquilizar los ánimos. Nadie podía cambiar su naturaleza sin quedar calvo en el corto plazo.

-Axel… -murmuró, recordando la cara de sorpresa de su adorable hermano menor cuando le vio -¿Vienes ya Axel? Estoy esperándote…

Sus dedos se perdieron entre sus hebras resplandecientes. Ahora tenía cabello de nuevo y amaba que fuera amarillo, como el sol que casi no quería iluminar ni calentar esa rara jornada.

La pelirroja seguía ahí y él estaba aburrido. La mujer seguramente sería una prostituta y él podría divertirse un rato. Se levantó entonces, dispuesto a hablar con ella, de lo que fuera. El objetivo era la cama y el placer. El móvil, ese cabello rojo que brillaba.

La saludó en francés, tejiendo en su mente una rápida vida falsa. Que se llamaba Joseph, que había nacido en Toulouse, que era pintor, que quería retratarla… Ninguna mujer se resistía a querer ser usada de modelo. Ella lo miró con curiosidad y Hans sintió que el suelo se movía a sus pies. La historia quedó olvidada. Eso no podía ser cierto…

-_Dorado…_

Ojos dorados grandes y profundos….

-_Elric…_

Angelina sostuvo el aliento por un instante, antes de responder el saludo. Hacía mucho que un hombre tan atractivo le hablaba sin motivo alguno.

Descolocados ambos, durante largos segundos se miraron sin hacer nada más. Él estaba sorprendido por esos ojos color sol y ella estaba absorta en la palidez de la piel nívea que se presentaba como caída del cielo.

Hans reaccionó primero, sonriendo, acostumbrado a cortejar damas que nunca en su vida había visto.

-Una solitaria tarde ¿no lo cree? –comentó, fingiendo distracción, en un suave y fluido francés.

-…Sin duda alguna –respondió algo contrariada. Ese sujeto era demasiado guapo y ella hacía mucho tiempo que no… se _relacionaba_ con alguien realmente guapo.

Hans se le antojó atemporal. No llevaba el imposible peinado engominado típico de la época, sino que lucía una melena hermosa y brillante, rubia hasta el cansancio, mecida por el viento y un tanto húmeda por el agua de algún baño mañanero que se imaginó tremendamente erótico en segundos record. Parecía un modelo profesional vestido de años 20.

Al alemán le hizo gracia el desconcierto de la mujer. No solo por el hecho de verse ligeramente adorable con esa mirada confundida, sino porque ello le demostraba que no era una prostituta ni una _cortesana_ de esas que estaban pululando por todos lados –y que no eran más que bastardas que lograban casarse con alguien de alcurnia –sino que era una mujer común y corriente, que seguramente tenía un lindo hogar, un par de hijos pequeños, un marido trabajador y una vida esforzada. Las mujeres tan corrientes no le interesaban. Se había equivocado al hablarle, pero había creído que la dueña de tan hermosa melena roja sería alguien más especial. Sin embargo, él era un caballero, y continuaría por algunos instantes la conversación con ella, solo para no dejarle el mal sabor de ser rechazada por él.

-Supongo que la meteorología es la única profesión en donde uno puede equivocarse la mitad de las veces que trabaja y no ser despedido –dijo, mirando el cielo, aludiendo el tema de la supuesta lluvia. Angelina rió ante el comentario. Su abuelo se quejaba de lo mismo, aunque por lo general era un comentario común en el siglo XX, puesto que en el XXI se había modernizado mucho el pronóstico climático y el margen de error era de menos del diez por ciento.

-Es cierto –respondió, más relajada a causa de su propia risa. –En estos tiempos no es una ciencia muy exacta que digamos. Pero va a mejorar, eso se lo aseguro. Con el tiempo, los científicos ampliarán sus conocimientos sobre el viento, las nubes, el mar y las influencias de las corrientes marítimas en los climas helados. Eso hará de la meteorología una práctica más exacta y enormemente útil…

-¿Y como cree usted que esos conocimientos podrían ser adquiridos? –preguntó Reid, sorprendido por la facilidad de palabra y la confianza que había sentido en ella cuando hablaba. Como si realmente supiera de lo que hablaba.

-Con la ciencia del aire y el vuelo, por supuesto –respondió, olvidándose un poco de que estaba en una era en donde apenas los aviones de guerra volaban –La aeronáutica. Desde las alturas todo puede verse mejor… y entenderse mejor… ¡y para qué hablar del espacio…! -distraída en su propio relato, Angelina por fin volteó a mirar al rubio sorprendido, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.

-¿Aeronáutica? –Hans solo había oído a un reducido grupo de personas ese moderno término. Solo algunos de sus científicos, y al grupo de investigación de Cohetería que lideraba Heidrich…

-Em… bueno… La tecnología avanza tan rápido…

Esbozando una sonrisa e intentando pensar en algo que cambiara el tema rápidamente, Angelina intentó zafarse momentáneamente argumentando que debía ir a hacer algunas compras, pero no alcanzó a decir la primera palabra cuando sus ojos se toparon con tres figuras uniformadas y de caminar soberbio. Sus ojos reconocieron de inmediato al teniente de ojos fríos que la había arrestado.

* * *

La calma parecía haber vuelto a la casa. Al menos ver a Black Hayate moviendo la cola daba la sensación de tranquilidad que falsamente inundaba toda la sala. 

Izumi-Sensei lo había golpeado realmente fuerte. Y para qué hablar de cómo había golpeado a Mustang (sin que Riza hiciera algo por evitarlo). De hecho, estaba seguro que de saber que Armstrong fue el de la idea del examen de Nacional, también le hubiera dado unos cuantos remezones.

-No puedo creerlo… -repitió durante veinte minutos seguidos mientras lo golpeaba, hasta dejarlos tirados y adoloridos y sumirse en un silencio aterrador.

Aru no entendía ese silencio tan ajeno a su maestra.

Había intentado hablarle en muchas ocasiones, pero todas quedaban en nada. O las palabras no salían de su boca o su mentora se negaba a responder. La morena alquimista simplemente mantenía la frente apoyada en las manos –codos sobre la mesa –dejando un exquisito café enfriarse.

-Izumi-san –habló Winry, de pronto, rompiendo todo el tenso ambiente, creando una nueva atmósfera de incertidumbre que presionó el alma de Alphonse. –Creo que no debería ser tan dura con Aru. Él solo quiere encontrar a Edo.

-Y él solo quería recuperar a su hermano –le respondió, sin cambiar su posición, como hablando al aire, como si una culpa enorme hubiera vuelto a su corazón –La historia se repite… de nuevo todo está ocurriendo… Un viaje, los Nacionales… ¿qué sigue¿la Piedra?

Un silencio asfixiante cayó sobre la, otrora, acogedora sala. Izumi miró con sus ojos profundos a su alumno y supo que a pesar del miedo que este sentía, del misterio que envolvía la figura de su hermano y los riesgos que significaba la codiciada Piedra Filosofal, el camino escogido era uno solo.

-¿Qué sabes de la Piedra, Alphonse Elric?

-… Nada Sensei…

El joven Elric por momentos creyó que no sería capaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada de su maestra. Había tanto sentimiento, tanta aprehensión, tanto dolor en esos ojos que lo atravesaban como dagas… como queriendo ver algo en él que no existía más.

-Tu hermano hizo muchas cosas por ti. Para que seas lo que eres hoy… un niño… Solo recuerda eso a la hora de tomar decisiones. Si lo traes de vuelta y él ve que su esfuerzo ha sido en vano… ¿de qué habrá servido todo?

-…Maestra… solo Mustang-san ha querido contarme cosas sobre mi hermano… ¿Cómo puedo saber qué errores no cometer si no se nada?

-¿Cómo puedes estar dispuesto a cometer errores por alguien del que no sabes nada? -le inquirió sin tacto, golpeando cada palabra contra la débil fisonomía de su alumno-.¡Contesta!

-…Es mi hermano… -respondió con un sollozo que se sorprendió de oír salir de sus propios labios -¡Solo sé que es mi hermano! .¡Lo quiero de vuelta para saberlo todo! .¡Quiero que vuelva para que me diga lo que nadie quiere decirme! Quiero… quiero… Mamá murió hace tantos años… pero para mí… murió hace tan poco… sin mis recuerdos el pasado está tan cerca… y duele tanto Sensei…

Dando rienda suelta al llanto, Alphonse se abandonó en un abrazo a su maestra, quien lo acunó con la ternura de siempre. La Rockbell solo observó y, finalmente, optó por retirarse, dejándolos solos con su dolor común. Dolor que ella también compartía, pero que entendía y aceptaba con más resignación que los demás.

**

* * *

**

Qué cara había puesto al verlos, no sabía, pero sí sabía que había sido lo suficientemente clara como para advertir al apuesto rubio que estaba a su lado que algo no andaba bien.

Los tres guardias se acercaban con su paso soberbio y desdeñoso con el mundo, como creyéndose mejores que todo y que todos.

Hans les observó y paseó discretamente la mirada por la plaza. La mujer se llevó a sus hijas rápidamente y el anciano desapareció llevándose todas sus migajas de pan.

_Descripción del detenido: Sujeto de sexo femenino, 27 años, pelirroja, campesina…_

¿Podía ser posible que Lyon fuera tan endemoniadamente pequeño?

_Oficial a cargo del arresto: Sargento Jacques Le Mond._

El mismo que caminaba con la seguridad de un dictador en su apogeo.

_Cargos: Desorden público y agresión a la autoridad._

¿Agresión a la autoridad esa pequeña y deliciosa mujer que temblaba con poco disimulo frente a él?

_Nombre del arrestado: Angelina Elric_

Sonriendo ante su proverbial buena suerte, Reid solo contuvo a la mujer por los hombros cuando quiso rodearlo para alejarse, sin atender su dorada mirada llena de algo parecido al terror.

Le Mond era un oficial de la guardia con una gran reputación. Inquisitivo, perceptivo, eficiente y eficaz, obediente hasta el grado que obligaba el protocolo y proactivo en la medida de lo posible, los comentarios sobre su actuar ya eran conocidos en la administración central, y más de una vez su nombre había sido llevado a colación en conversaciones sobre colaboración militar con sus vecinos germanos. Ciertamente, de darle la oportunidad, el joven y despiadado Jacques le Mond podía llegar muy lejos, pero la gracia era que ninguno de sus superiores –notoriamente más estúpidos y corruptos- quería darle la oportunidad.

Por eso y mucho más, a Hans solo le bastó una disimulada seña para que el sargento cruzara la calle e hiciera como que no los había visto. No importó la sorprendida mirada de Angelina siguiendo su fisonomía gatuna, ni la inquisitiva vigilancia que el alemán le lanzaba desde el rabillo del ojo asegurándose de que se hiciera el desentendido, Le Mond simplemente caminó como siempre, dueño y amo absoluto del mundo bajo sus pies, desapareciendo por la esquina siguiente, medio furioso y medio humillado, dispuesto a apalear al primer vagabundo que se encontrara.

**Continuará.

* * *

**

**Notas: Bien, después de 2000 años y cuatro versiones de este mismo capítulo, aquí está. Solo la tercera versión fue beteada a profundidad. Esta –como es, en muchos aspectos, diametralmente diferente –podría tener aún más pifias que no tengo ganas de buscar y corregir. **

**Gracias Lynx por el beteo. Espero que esto te guste. **

**Quiero aprovechar de hacer un anuncio. Los reviews (todos) comenzarán a ser respondidos en mi blog. En mi bio pueden encontrar la página podremos responder tranquilos e incluso podremos conversar sobre las mismas respuestas.**

**Un besote a todos los que me tienen paciencia. **

**Ishida Rio.**


	18. Inserto 1: A través de mis ojos

**Espacio Eterno  
Inserto I**  
"**A través de mis ojos"**

No recuerdo la primera vez, ni el primer beso. Solo sé que de un momento a otro, comenzó a ser cosa de todos los días.

Una caricia furtiva, un encuentro de manos bajo la mesa, un manoseo desesperado bajo el agua de la ducha, una noche de pasión mordiendo la almohada para que nuestros padres no nos escucharan.

Hans se apoderó de mí completamente, en tantos sentidos –literales y figurados –que aún junto a Alfons y Greta me cuesta concebir la vida por mí mismo.

Y es entonces cuando lloro y me siento desesperado, porque lo extraño. Y no puedo evitarlo porque se llevó mi alma con él esa noche que se alejó y me dejó a merced de sus captores.

Me dijo que volvería, que no temiera. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué habría sido de mí si Greta no me encuentra?

…Te extraño tanto Hans…

**

* * *

**

_Las piernas suaves, la boca tibia, el interior apretado. ¿Quién podría negar que mi pequeño Axel era un primor en las artes amatorias? Inocente, tierno y devoto. Debería seguir a mi lado. Nunca le perdonaré a Heidrich haber apartado a mi hermano de mí. Porque él vive para mí, para servirme y cumplir mis deseos y lujurias. ¿No ve acaso el daño que le hace? .¿Cree que Axel puede vivir solo? .¿Sin mi?_

_Pero ya se dará cuenta. Y volverá conmigo, y yo no le reprocharé nada, porque es pequeño e ingenuo, y es fácil que otros jueguen con su mente débil. _

_Axel, mi hermosa flor de primavera, mi refugio eterno. ¿Recuerdas esas noches ardientes en tu dormitorio? Cuando te deslizabas sobre mi pecho húmedo mordiendo tus dedos para que no te escucharan gritar, cuando me rogabas que te poseyera hasta ese punto inimaginablemente profundo en tu interior, cuando estallabas de placer y felicidad. Tus ojos azules y tu cabello rubio¿cómo olvidar como brillaban de ansias y sudor? No sabes la falta que me haces, no hay mujer ni hombre, ni joven ni niño que me dé lo que tu me dabas… _

…_Vuelve conmigo Axel… O tendré que ir a buscarte… _

**Owari  
inserto 1**


End file.
